The Fateful Encounter
by Allenfairytail
Summary: A new family has moved in Mellowbrook. Kick and Gunther meet Chibisuke, a 12 year old boy and he happens to be Jackie's mysterious penpal and Felicia, his catwomen "mother". Chibisuke started to live a "normal" life, but his past will haunted him, in time
1. Chapter 1

**It was a clear blue Saturday morning in a nice quiet neighborhood in Mellowbrook, where Kick Buttowski, a.k.a. the Suburban Daredevil and his "wingman" Gunther, was freaking bored out of their minds. With nothing to do, Gunther then asked Kick something, hoping he have something in mind to do.**

**"Hey Kick, do have anything in mind upon what we can do today? Gunther asked.**

**" I have no idea of the slightest. Worry not Gunther, we're figured out something sooner or later." Kick replied, with a look on his face.**

**Just then, they heard numerous moving trucks that they were exiting out the neighborhood. Denise Buttowski, Kick's mother, came out with a big batched of freshly baked chocolate chip cookies, and had a smile on her face.**

**"Uh Mom, what's going on?" Kick asked his mother.**

**" We have new neighbors that moved here! I going over there to greet them!" Denise replied and walked over towards the house.**

**"New neighbors? Awesome! Let's go greet them!" Gunther exclaimed.**

**"Sure I guess..." Kick agreed. **

**Kick and Gunther walked over to the newly looked house and by the time that they reached the front gate, they can hear laughter and they caught scent of cookies.**

**"-sniffed- Mmmm. You mom knows how to bake some of the best cookies." Gunther said as he enjoyed the scent of cookies, roaming around the air.**

**"I know Gunther. I know..." Kick agreed from his best friend remark.**

**"Oh Kick, Gunther! Felicia, i like you meet my son Kick, and his friend Gunther." Denise said as she introduced them to a misteriyous woman.**

**"Oh, hello young boys!" The new neighbor greeted.**

**What Kick and Gunther saw has caused their jaw to dropped to the ground. Felicia has very long blue hair that passed her sholders, had cat like ears, a white colored tail that hanging outside her navy blue jeans that she was wearing and had white colored stripes that was covered on some parts of her body, however some of the stripes was covered by her red velvet tank top that she was wearing too as well. She also had cat like paws and legs with red colored sharp claws and toenails. Lastly, she has blue colored eyes that matched her hair and she appeared to be in her mid 30's. And she also have fangs too as well.**

**"O.M.G." Gunther finally managed to say.**

**"Uh, Hey. Call me Kick. Kick Buttowski." Kick introduced himself.**

**"And my name is Gunther! Just Gunther..." Gunther introduced himself as well.**

**The blue haired smiled. " Nice to meet you Kick and Gunther. My name is Felicia and can i asked you guys a question. How old are you guys?"**

**"12." Both of the boys replied.**

**"Oh good! I have an adopted son that i want you all to meet. Hold on, i'll go get him." Felicia said as her went inside the house to get her adopted son to get himself. **

**"So, how do you like Felicia so far?" Denise asked.**

**"She...a..." Gunther managed to say.**

**"She's a catwomen!" Kick examined as he realized what he saw.**

**"Now Kick, i want you to keep the whole catwomen thing a secret ok." Denise warned.**

**"Why?" Kick asked.**

**"Let's just say that...it will caused alot of unwanted attention upon our neighborhood and we don't need that." Denise explained.**

**The two boys nodded their head and promised not to spread Felicia's secret to the public. Felicia returned with her adopted son.**

**"Sorry to keep you all waiting. Everyone, i like you meet my son, Chibisuke!" Felicia introduced her "son" to everyone.**

**Chibisuke, Felicia's adopted son, had long snow white colored hair that matched mostly of Felicia's fur and like hers, his hair is also passing down his sholders. He had blue sapphire eyes that matches his "mother's" eyes and hair. Chibisuke was wearning a black pair of jeans and a black colored shirt. He was also wearing a scarf that is detailed with blue-green and what appeared to be dragon scales. In retrospect, Chibisuke looks alot like Felicia, but minus the fangs on his teeth, the claws on his hands, the fur on his body, his aren't cat-like and he doesn't have long sharp toenails on his feet too as well. And lastly, the scarf that he was wearing on his neck.**

**"How do you do everyone. My name is Chibisuke. And what are your names?" Chibisuke asked the two boys.**

**"Call me Kick. Kick Buttowski." Kick replied.**

**"And you can call me Gunther. Just Gunther." Gunther replied.**

**"Kick? AS THE KICK BUTTOWSKI THE DAREDEVIL? I HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" Chibisuke burts in excitement upon meeting Kick.**

**"You Have?" Kick asked in shock.**

**"Yes i have. You see, i have a pen pal that lives next to you, or know's you very well." Chibisuke replied.**

**"Really? Can you tell us his name?" Gunther asked.**

**"Acually it's a she and her name is Jackie Wakermann." Chibisuke corrected them.**

**"WACKY? HER?" Both Kick and Gunther said in unsion.**

**"It looks like you two know her as well huh..." Chibisuke said as he rubbed his head.**

**"Yeah We do know her! What did Wacky said about me in letters she send to you?" Kick asked.**

**"Well... she talks about her personality, and her obession of daredevils and around that part...well...you probualy know the rest what she talks about you, seeing how you two know her so well. Oh! Jackie also mention that a boy named Gunther that she's used to dig him, but she later dump him. And seeing how you name is Gunther, it's safe to say that she was referring to you...sorry about that..." Chibisuke said with a sad look on his face, pitying Gunther.**

**"Oh it's okay..." Gunther replied, with a sad look on his face as well.**

**" Well, I'll be going now. Nice meeting you both!" Denise shouted as she walked away with Kick and Gunther followed.**

**"Nyaaa! Nice meeting you two! Come by and visit anytime! Especailly you Kick and Gunther! I don't my Precies Sapphire Cupcake to be alone!" Felicia shouted back.**

**"Sapphire Cupcake? That's your nickname? HAHAHA!" Gunther laughed at Chibisuke's nicename.**

**"Yes it is! Just please don't call me that very often okay!" Chibisuke shouted back while forming a blush across his face upon his new friends hearing his nickname that his "mom" always call him.**

**"Hey! We free tomorrow! Gunther and I can show you around town if you like!" Kick shouted towards Chibisuke.**

**"Yeah! I will like that you two! When your ready, you know where to meet me at!" Chibisuke shouted back.**

**"Got it! See you tommorrow!" Gunther shouted back.**

**"Bye you too!" Chibisuke shouted back as he waved at his new friends.**

**"So Chibisuke, how do you like your new neighbors?" Felicia asked.**

**Chibisuke smiled and nodded his head. "I like them! I'm really think that i'm going to enjoy this neighborhood Felicia." Chibisuke said.**

**Felicia smiled as she hugged her son. "I'm glad to hear it baby. Who know, you might be lucky to find some good friends and maybe... you might find your would-be girlfriend of your dreams! OHHHH! Just thinking about makes me wants to explore more of Mellowbrook!"**

**"I'm sure you will Felicia. -Yawn- I'm getting a little sleepy from all that moving. I'll be in my room ok." Chibiuke said as he went towards his new bedroom.**

**"That's fine cupcake. I'll be in my room unpacking in the meantime ok." Felicia replied.**

**Chibisuke opened his bedroom and upon entering his room, he went towards his bed and collapes on it and rested on it. Today was a pretty good day. Even though moving all day was very tiresome, he did get to meet his two would be close friends, Kick and Gunther. And plus, one day he might to meet his pen pal, Jackie Wakermann in the near future for two reasons. One, she lives nearby in Mellowbrook and second, Kick and Gunther knows her and vice-versa. For the rest of the day, Chibisuke enjoyed his first day in the Mellowbrook neighborhood.**

**And as for tomorrow, his friends will take him to a tour around town. Yep. Tomorrow will be a very enjoyable day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Sunday. A day of rest, study and people visiting church.

As the mourning sun rises within the horizon sky, Chibisuke started to awoke from his slumber to start his day. As he started to get dressed, he rememberd something from yesturday.

"_**OH! Today is the day that Kick and Gunther is taking me a tour around town**__."_ Chibisuke thought excitedly. As he got done dressing up for the day, Felicia came inside to check on her son.

"Good morning Sapphire cupcake. I see your already up." Felicia softly said as she yawned. She was wearing her nightgown that she worn to bed last night.

"OH! Felicia. Yeah i'm wide awake. Kick and Gunther is going to meet me here and take me a tour around town today." Chibisuke nodded.

"Speaking of them two, they are already downstairs waiting for you!" Felicia replied.

"Oh really? Cool! I'll get ready then!" Chibisuke said.

"Ok, cupcake!" Felicia joyfully said.

Chibisuke then brushed his teeth, watched his face and changed out of his pajamas into his casual clothes. He's wearing blue colored pants, a white colored t-shirt and a black colored shirt with a Family Guy Star Wars Trilogy with black and white colored shoes. As he put on his black colored trench coat underneath his clothing (the same style that Maka Alburm from Soul Eater wears) he exits his room and went downstairs. Upon getting downstairs, he saw his new friends, Kick and Gunther, in the kitchen eating some breakfast that Felicia happened to make.

"Hey Chibisuke! Your mom know's how to make some kickass breakfast!" Gunther greeted Chibisuke.

"I agree with my wingman Gunther here. Your mom knows how to make breakfast that taste so epic." Kick also greeted.

Chibisuke chuckled a bit from his friends comments. He had to admit though that Felicia does knows how to make breakfast that taste soooo goood. He remembered on trying her French Toast and it was so good that he literatily cries in happiness from the overwelming taste and called it _**"the best french toast he ever had"**_. If Felicia wasn't a pop star, she would make a great cook as her career. Maybe he himself should be a cook in the near future. So he could pleased everybody.

"Hahaha. Good morning you two. I see your enjoying yourselves! Well, when your ready to go, call me ok." Chibisuke greeted them.

"Acually, we're ready. We'll take the food with us. Here, your mother wanted us to save you some in case you were hungry." Kick replied.

"Oh, thank you. Mom, I'm heading out!" Chibisuke shouted.

"Ok, i'll see you in a bit. Take care of my precious Sapphire Cupcake you two!" Felicia shouted back.

Chibisuke then slapped his forehead while blushing and can hear Kick and Gunther snickered from his nickname. "Where are we going to?" Chibisuke spoke as he wanted to changed the subject.

"I know the perfect place to show you...but we're going to used my Skateboard and Scooter to make the tour much faster. Do you have any Skateboard, Scooter or something like that?" Kick asked.

"OH! I have Roller Skates! I'll go get them!" Chibisuke said as went inside his room to get his skates. When he came back, he was wearing his black colored coated skates.

"WOW, COOL!" Gunther said while being amazied by his cool looking skates.

"Thanks! Are you ready to go?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yeah, but don't you think that you need a helmet?" Gunther asked.

"I don't need it...i barely have an accident. i'm like the best when i'm on skates." Chibisuke said while forming a smile on his face.

"Awesome." Kick said as he gave him the usual thumps up when he see's or hear's something cool.

"Thanks Kick. Lead the way you two..." Chibisuke said.

Both Kick and Gunther smiled. They knew from this day foward, they will have a very strong bond with Chibisuke. And who knows...maybe they will have a "brotherly relationship" between the trio.

**"WOOHOO! THIS IS AWESOME!"** Kick shouted as he, Chibisuke and Gunther was riding on their separated transportation.

**"OMG! HOW IN THE WOLRD DO YOU GUYS MANAGED TO MASTER THE SPEED WITHOUT THE FEAR OF STOPPING OR FALLING? KICK, I can understand, BUT YOU CHIBISUKE?" **Gunther screamed.

**"SPEED IS NOTHING BUT CHILD'S PLAY TO ME!"** Both Kick and Chibisuke shouted back.

At that moment, Both Kick and Chibisuke looked at eached other. Chibisuke gave Kick a smile. Kick smiled back.

**"Awesome!" **Both Kick and Chibisuke replied to each other. As they were strolling down at somewhat in super sonic speed, they saw that they were coming up at a local gas station.

**"Ok, CHibisuke! WE"RE GONNA STOP HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU MEET!"** Kick shouted.

**"ROGER THAT SENPAI!" **Chibisuke replied.

**"SENPAI?" **Both Kick and Gunther asked while having a weird look on their faces.

**"It's a japanese word that means Master! You are the master of stunts and speed and your awesome too Kick!"** Chibisuke added.

Kick smiled. He was so going to enjoy being friends with Chibisuke. Not only that he called him cool, but he can handle very rapid speed with ease, just like he can. Yep. He was going enjoy his day showing Chibisuke around.

**"HEY WADE!" **Kick screamed to Wade as he slowed down his speed.

"Hey you two! Fancy you guys meeting you here. What are you guys doing today?" Wade asked.

"Wade, this is Chibisuke. Chibisuke, this is Wade. We're showing our new neighbor friend around town." Kick introduced.

"Nice to meet you Chibisuke." Wade greeted.

"The pleasure is all mine Wade." Chibisuke greeted too as well.

"Hey, Where's Gunther?" Wade asked.

**"AAAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" **Gunther screamed as he couldn't stop from going too fast.

"Oh no...this is bad. Chibisuke!" Kick started.

"Yeah, I know. Well it was nice meeting you Wade! I'll see you later!" Chibisuke waved as he started to go after Gunther, along with Kick.

"Likewise dude!" Wade waved back.

"Kick, now what are we going to do?" Chibisuke asked.

"We're going to follow him cause he's leading to the one place that we always hangout. The Dead Man's Drop Hangout." Kick replied.

"OHHHHHHH! SOUNDS LIKES FUN! SHOW ME!" Chibisuke said excitedly.

"Heh...Follow That Scooter!" Kick replied.

And with that said, Kick and Chibisuke stormed down in high speed. They passed down through the streets until they came a cliff that goes downhill.

**"This Is Dead Man's Drop! GET READY FOR THE RIDE OF YOUR LIFE!"** Kick shouted.

**"OH INTENDED TOO!"** Chibisuke shouted back.

The moment they started to go downhill, it was on. As they went downhill, Kick started to dodge the obtecales that was in the way and Chibisuke did the same. Both Kick and Chibisuke was dodging debries and other old junk was in the way. Finally, a ramp came up and they jumped off from it. They were now flying in the air.

**"OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"** Gunther panicked.

**"WOOOOHOOOOO!"** Kick shouted in exctiment.

**"YOU WERE RIGHT KICK! DEAD MAN DROPS IS AWESOME!" **Chibisuke shouted in excitment as well.

**"I have one question for you. HOW COME YOUR NOT AFRAID OF HEIGHTS?"** Gunther asked while screaming being up in the air.

**"Easy, I'm not afriad of heights and in fact, i wish that i could fly, even though it's impossible." **Chibisuke said.

**"Hehe...i like you already Chibisuke. Get ready for a rough impact." **Kick noticed as he realized that they started to go down towards an green colored pond. Not liking the looks of the pond below them, Chibisuke then asked his friends about the green pond.

**"Guys, that green looking water below us, is it safe for us to land in it?"**

**Yeah don't worry though. It's not radioactive." Kick replied.**

**"Ok then. YAAHOOOOOOOOO!" **Chibisuke shouted as he begin to dive in the pond.

**"Man, Chibisuke is a wild one deep down in his nice and carefree nature. I like him already!"** Gunther said.

"Me too Gunther, me too." Kick replied.

The three boys landed in the green pond after being in the air. As they emerged from the pond, Chibisuke then saw Kick and Gunther's "Hangout". Upon setting eyes of their hangout, Chibisuke's jaw dropped.

**"THAT'S YOUR HANGOUT?" **Chibisuke asked with a shocked expression on his face.

"Yes it is." Kick and Gunther both replied.

**"THIS IS AWESOME!"** Chibisuke exclamied as he ran towards the hangout. He too a good look at the place and saw a coutch, a tv, an excerised bike and alot of posters of Billy stumps and green looking cheetah that said's cheetah chung, refering to the energy drink that Kick and Gunther drink all the time.

"You guys have a cool hangout!" Chibisuke said.

"Thanks. Anyway, now that we're here, you wanna watch t.v.?" Gunther asked as was now looking for the remote.

"Sure." Chibisuke replied.

"Now that you know our hangout, you have to promised now to tell anyone. Because there was an incident that we were kicked out because someone took our hangout. Don't worry, we got it back though. I just don't to go through that kind of incident again." Kick said as he remembered his older brother Brad and his friends had taken over their hangout.

"Okay. I won't tell anybody. You have my word." Chibisuke promised them.

Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther was enjoying themselves as they watched T.V. and to get know about Chibisuke as well. So after a couple of hours of hanging out, they resume the tour. Kick and Guther shown everything in their neighborhood including Mellowbrook School that he was going to attended tomorrow, the skate park and lastly, Kick's favorite resterant, The BattleSnax. They also said that Gunther's Parents owned that resterant, and the fact that Gunther's family are vikings as well. Finally, the day was about to end as the sun was slowly started to set. The boys then realized that it was time to go home.

"Oh man...It's getting late. we should go home." Gunther said.

"Agreed. Let's go Chibisuke." Kick said.

"Ok." Chibisuke replied.

And so the boys went staight towards their neighborhood and by the time they arrived the nieghborhood, it was dark already. So the boys decided to call it a day went home. They say their farewells and went their separarted ways. When Chibisuke came inside the house, he then saw a whole bunch of papers that was for his new school that he was going to attened tomorrow; Mellowbrook Elementary/Middle School. As he went upstairs, he saw Felicia, sleeping on the couch. He smiled at this and went up towards her and kissed her goodnight. He then went upstairs, to his room and went to bed.

Tomorrow, he will attened school and he's hopefully that he would be in the same class as Kick and Gunther and possibility making more friends and meeting new people.

However, unknown to Chibisuke, Kick and Guntherm an event will occured tomorrow at school and something tells them that it will cause some chaos in Mellowbrook Elementary/Middle school.


	3. Chapter 3

Monday, people least favorite day of the entire week.

It was now seven o clock in the morning and Felicia, who just woken up from her sleep, went towards Chibisuke's room to see if he was awake. When she opened the door, Chibisuke still asleep and he was drooling too, indicating that Chibisuke was have a dream.

"Cupcake, it's time to wake up sweetie." Felicia wispered as she shook Chibisuke to wake up. But, Chibisuke didn't wake up. Felicia then try a few more times to wake him up, but her efforts were futile as Chibisuke was still asleep.

Felicia then sighed from this. Felicia had a feeling that Chibisuke was a heavy sleeper. In fact, she remembered at one time when Felicia and Chibisuke was at a costume party with Felicia's friends, Chibisuke was asleep at the whole time that when her friends try to wake him, it didn't work at all. They even try to wake him up by scratching him with their claws(her friends are also catwomen like Felicia herself) and even hitting him on the head, hoping the sensivtivty of pain would cause him to wake him up. Still asleep. Because of this, Felicia took Chibisuke home and watched him while her friends enjoyed the party.

Felicia sighed again, thinking on how she's going to wake Chibisuke up. She then got an idea that might work, but upon getting the idea, she intantly turned red. Chibisuke is not into stuff like porn, or seeing naked girls/women that exposesses their breasts on front of people. But then at the same time, Felicia didn't want Chibisuke to miss his first day of school. With another sigh, she decieded to used the idea that she had to wake him. However, Felicia is going to deeply regret on doing this to her "son" that she dearly loved.

"Urrghhh..." Chbisuke moaned while starting to opened his eyes from his dream that he was having. When he felt something jumped on him, he quickly opened his and what he saw was his worst nightmare. He saw Felicia on top of him, fully exposed her breasts where Chibisuke could see them. When Felicia saw his eyse opened, She shyly blushed on what he saw.

"Morning Sapphire Cupcake..." Felicia greeted.

Chibusuke, now frozen on the spot and unable to control his blood that was rushing towards his face, let out a large amount of blood from his nose and passed shortly afterwards.

"AHHH! SAPPHIRE CUPCAKE!" Felicia paniched as she ran out the room and get a towel to stop the bleeding. This was going to be a long and painful morning...

"Why would you wake me up with such a Tactic like that?" Chibisuke yelled as he was now up and dressed for school. He was still red from either of being embarressed or upset from Felicia's dirty tactic.

"Well...your sister Maka used that tactic all the time and it works and I thought if i did the same, then it would have worked...guess not..." Felicia replied while still feeling guilty about the whole thing.

Chibisuke then broke his chopsticks upon hearing his sister name. Maka, a.k.a, his twin sister, a.k.a, the same girl that nearly, if not completely, make his life difficult as it is currently. Chibisuke has a very much inferior sister complex with Maka, but in a very negative way though. He had alot of bad "**tramas and experiences" **with her and although he and Maka are living separetely, he hasen't forgotten the stuff that she did to him. Even though he's more tolarent and patience around everybody he meets, including some that has problems and issues, and although that he rarely get's mad or annoyed, Maka is one of the few, if not the only, people that can make Chibisuke mad or annoyed.

"I'm going to school now Felicia...I'll see you when i get back..." Chibisuke said as he finished his food and got his backpack and left the house.

"Ok sapphire cupcake! Have a good day! I love you!" Felicia shouted as she waved at her "son".

_**"Oh no...I think Chibisuke is mad at me on what I did this morning...What am I going to do?"**_ Felicia thought panicully. It was going to be long day...

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"Man...why Felicia even **think on doing that!** But then again... it wasn't her fault though and she was only trying to help me with my sleep disorder. And plus, i'm a heavy sleeper too as well. What did Maka do to my mom..." Chibisuke said to himself as he walked towards the nearest bus stop. When he got there, he sat down on a bench and waited for the bus to come. As he waited, he then heard his named being called. He then turned around and saw his two friends, Kick and Gunther, driving in what appears to be a wooden go-kart...hmmm...Wait, WHAAAAAAA?

"Chibisuke!" Kick yelled.

"Chibisuke, grab on! We're gonna get to school faster this way!" Gunther yelled as the go-kart was now heading towards Chibisuke's direction.

"Ok!" Chibisuke replied.

Chibisuke then held out his hand and Kick grabbed and yanked onto the go-kart. As Chibisuke sat down, he then hold on tight on the go-kart, preventing from him falling out of it.

"Morning Chibisuke!" Both Kick and Gunther greeted.

"Morning you two! I can't believe you two have a go kart and aside the fact that we're getting to school this way! Sweet!" Chibisuke replied.

"We rarely take this thing for a spin! So we decided to use it to get to school today instead of waiting for the bus!" Gunther said as he speed up the go kart.

"I see...well thanks for picking up!" Chibisuke said.

"No problem Chibisuke!" Kick said.

For the next ten to twenty minutes, the trio driven parts of the morning traffic and finally managed to reached at the front of Mellowbrook Elementary/Middle School. Gunther then hitted the breaks and made an epic car stop by sliding all the way towards the curb and perfectly stop on the curb. Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther then got out of the go kart.

"WOOT! That was close one! We almost got nailed by a cuople of cars at the morning traffic. Your go excellent driver Gunther for your age!" Chibisuke commented.

"Awww...thanks Chibisuke." Gunther replied, feeling rather flushered by Chibisuke's copliment.

As they got their stuff, the trio began to walk towards the main building. While they were walking, they noticed something that way making the trio feel uncomfortable.

"Um...Kick...Why is everybody is starring at us...but mostly at Chibisuke?" Gunther asked.

"I...really don't know...Gunther...but let's ignore them." Kick replied.

"Ok...i'll try...but this getting akeward..." Gunther replied.

Just then...when things was getting bad, Chibisuke was then tackled by a girl. Chibisuke was then knocked down and fell on the ground. Chibisuke then groaned in pain and as he got up, he then saw a girl that had Long light brown hair that was a little past her shoulders, light brown eyes, wears a light green longsleeve that has a white chibi bunny in the middle, aqua jeans, and white shoes. Her only accessory is a hear hair pin that she uses to keep the left side of her hair up.

"Kawaii! Your so cute whoever you are!" The Light brown haired girl shreiked in happiness.

_**"Ok, this is getting **__**EXTREMELY**__** akeward now..."**_ Chibisuke thought. Now only that he was being stared at, he was then got tackled by THIS GIRL! But Chibisuke then calmed down and started to speak to girl that she claimed that he was "cute".

"Uh, excuse me, but can get off of me now and tell me your name miss?" Chibisuke asked, not being bothered by the fact being tackled.

"OH! Sorry! Where are my manners! My name is Mari! And you are?" The Light brown haired girl greeted herself.

"Hello Mari! My name is Chibisuke! And these are my friends-"

"Kick, The suburban daredevil and Gunther, his wingman. I know. I'm in their class with !" Mari interrupted.

"Wait...How come we haven't seen you often in class?" Kick asked.

"I sit all the way in the back of class. And I'm kind of quiet too." Mari replied.

"Oh...that's why..." Gunther spoke.

"Anyway...this your first day right?" Mari asked.

"Yes...i'm heading towards the princepal office so i can get my schedule..." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh! Well in that case, i'll take you there! It will be my pleasure to take you there myself! Think of as it nice favor to start our wonderful friendship together!" Mari said with excitement and energy.

"Ok, thanks Mari! Lead the way." Chibisuke said with a smile.

And with that, Mari grabbed Chibisuke's hand and dragged him towards the Princepal office, with Kick and Gunther followed. As they were walking, Mari, Kick and Gunther showed Chibisuke around the school a little until they finally they reached the office.

"Ok, we're here!" Mari happily announced.

"Ok thanks Mari. I'll head inside now." Chibisuke said.

"Gunther and I will wait for you." Kick said.

"Me Too!" Mari added.

"Ok." Chibisuke said.

Chibisuke then went into the princepal office so he can get his schedule.

"Man...I wonder what Chibisuke is taking so long...?" Mari wondered.

The Princepal door opened and revealed Chibisuke, exiting out the office with his schedule in his hand.

"Chibisuke! Your back!" Mari cheered upon Chibisuke's return.

"Yeah." Chibisuke said.

"Let's see your schedule..." Kick said as everyone gathered around Chibisuke to see his schedule.

**The following classes is listed below:**

**1st period: English 1-2 class with **

**2nd period: Advanced Math class with **

**3rd period: Science/Chemistry class with Mr. Bondy**

**4th period: History class with **

**5th period: Lunch**

**6th period: Elective class/Home economices with **

**7th period: P.E./Gym**

"Sweet! We all have class together in Period 1,4 and 7th period!" Mari cheered in happiness.

"Haha. That's good the hear!" Chibisuke replied.

Just as they we're looking at the rest of Chibisuke's schedule, the bell rang for first period.

"Guys, the bell rung for first period." Kick said.

"Since we all have the same class together, let's all go!" Mari added.

"Sounds good to me..." Chibisuke replied.

"Trust me Chibisuke, you will like it here! I garenteed it!" Guther added.

Chibisuke smiled on what Gunther said. He, Mari, Kick and Gunther then walked towards class and begin their day at school.


	4. Mari's temper and Chibisuke VS Ronaldo

Chibisuke and his friends, Mari, Kick and Gunther, entered 's classroom. There wasn't much students in class today due to the fact that it was flu season this month. However, there were some student's that was present in class. And those people were "Wakey" Jackie, Kendall, Ronaldo,Mouth and Goth Kid.

"Kick, Gunther, Mari and...oh my. You must be new here." Ms. Fitzpatrick said as she noticed Chibisuke coming up towards her desk.

"Yes, i'm new here. My name is Chibisuke. Are you ?" Chibisuke bowed.

"Why, yes I am Chibisuke. Here, pick any dest that you like to sit." Ms. Fitzpatrick replied.

But before Chibisuke could, he was tackled by his penpal, Wacky Jackie. Mari was angered at this.

"Did you said you're Chibisuke? I'm Wacky Jackie! Your penpal!" Wacky Jackie introduced herself to her penpal that she wanted to meet.

But before Chibisuke can rejoiced, Jackie was met by a black frying pan on her face. Everyone except Ms. Fitzpartick, who was now shaking her in disbelief, eye-wided at this.

"**NEVER, AND I MEAN NEVER, AREN'T YOU ALLOWED TO TACKLED HIM BUT ME!" **Mari yelled.

"Ms. Mari, that was uncalled for!" Fitzpatrick yelled.

"**Really! That F#king hurt you bitch!**" Wacky angrily yelled at Mari but only earned another frying pan on her face.

"**Never, ever, call me a bitch."** Mari threatened.

"Owwwwwww!" Jackie moaned in pain as she covered her now battered up nose. whiched it was now bleeding. ALOT!

"MARI! WHAT THE HELL?" Gunther paniched by her actions.

"Mari...um...you made Jackie bleeding...and it's looks bad..." Chibisuke said as he noticed the blood was driping quickly.

"Wow...never knew that Mari is a fighter deep down..." Kick added.

Ms. Fitzpatrick sighed, very annoyed. This was going to be a long period...

It was now 8:25 a.m., 5 minutes left until the end of first period. Jackie, due to this morning incident of being hit by a frying pan, TWICE, is currently at the nurse's office. Mari is at the detenion center for her violent behavior. Everyone else try to ignored what happened but can't. It was scary. However, most of the girls was staring at Chibisuke as they were already attracted to him. Chibisuke noticed this and decided to shrugged it off but, couldn't help but to feel uncomfortable, In fact, some of the girls was pasting notes towards Chibisuke's that wrote their names and phone numbers and some of them blow kisses and gave them winks. Chibisuke, being polite, smiled at them and waved. Some of the girls saw this as affection and fainted. Finally, after the long torture of being stared and wanted by the girls, the bell rung for second period.

"Ok class, i'll see you again tomorrow." Ms. Fitzpatrick said as everyone began leaving the classroom.

_**"Damn, finally that's over with. Being called cute and receving all those notes and phone numbers can be annoying as hell...well hopefully 2nd period won't be as much people as last period."**_ Chibisuke thought as he walked towards his Math class. When he arrived at his class, he saw a familar face...Kendall?

"Um, excuse me...Kendall?" Chibisuke asked.

"What do you want Claer-OH! I'm so sorry Chibisuke! I thought you were Clarence!" Kendall apologized towards Chibisuke as she noticed it wasn't Clarence.

"No need Kendall. And Who's Clarence by the way if you mind asking?" Chibisuke asked.

"Clarence is Kick's Firsrt and Family Legal name." Kendall replied with a smile on her face.

"KICK'S FIRST AND LEGAL NAME?" Chibisuke asked while trying not to laugh.

"Yep. I still called him Clarence just to upset him." Kendall said with a smirk on her face.

"Why?" Chibisuke asked.

"Because i dispised him and he feel the same way about him." Kendall replied while forming an angrily look on her face.

"I see." Chibisuke said, not wanting to asked anymore questions about Kick, as it would might upset her.

"Anyway, your new here huh? Well, i'm Kendall Perkins, class president." Kendall introduced.

"Your class president? Where are my manners Kendall? I'm Chibisuke. And i would love to be friends with you, your highness." Chibisuke introduced.

Kendall slightly turned pink by the "highness" part. She never expected Chibisuke to be...so...polite and a "ladies man". Maybe, just maybe, that Chibisuke won't be as like Kikc and finally be friends with Chibisuke.

However, unknown to them, Ronaldo, a.k.a one of Kick's rivals and kendall's old boyfriend, watched them in bitter rage. Ever since that Kendall called him the "worst boyfriend ever" and later dumped him, he was obseessed on getting her back but no avial. What's even worse is that this so called "new student" was going to take Kendall's heart! OVER HIS DEAD FUCKING RAPED, MUTATED BODY!

"Ok class! Hope you all have a good weekend! Today, we have a new student joining us! His name is...Chibisuke!" Ms. Sweet announced.

"Right here! Ms. Sweet sensei!" Chibisuke introduced.

_**"Oh my, polite, well-mannered and knowledgeable in foreign language."**_ Both Ms. Sweet and Kendall thought.

Indeed. Like last period, all the girls(except Kendall) stared at Chibisuke being so "cute and knowledgeable" in their eyes. The boys rolled their eyes in envy and jealousy, except Ronaldo, who twiched and snapped his pencil in half. As 2nd period was passing by quickly, another teacher came into the room an whistper something in Ms. Sweet's ear. And judging how her eyes-wided after hearing what the teacher told her, it seems urgent.

"Class, I'll be right back! Finished your classwork and behave until i get back!" Ms. Sweet as she ran out the door.

The class ignored the quizes and talked amongst themselves. Kendall was in a coversation with Chibisuke, Ronaldo noticed before spinning back around in his seat, away from the two. Meanwhile, Kendall was teaching Chibisuke who to avoid at all cost.

"And most of all, stay away from _**HIM!**_" Kendall pointed at the blonde, who was sitting at the back of the classroom.

"Who the hell is _**HIM?**_" Chibisuke asked, "He's been staring at me like he wants to kill me since I've been here!"

"That's Ronaldo. Kick's biggest rival. He always competed with Kick and when that happens, well, alot of destruction is left in their wake and Plus, he was my old boyfriend and always try to back get together despite not wanting to." Kendall replied.

_**"I see...because Kendall dumped him combined his efforts to get back together, he's already seeing me as his rival for Kendall's heart. Great, just great!"**_ Chibisuke thought. As he resume their conversation with Kendall, they saw Ronaldo coming up with at their desk with his fist at hand.

"Speaking of the cold-hearted punk..." Chibisuke mumbled, as he saw Ronaldo coming towards them.

"What's is up Babycakes. I hope you changed your mind out getting back together." Ronaldo greeted flirtatiuosly.

"If your trying to seduced me of falling you, your wasting your time." Kendall replied with a huff.

"Come on, bon't be like that..." Ronaldo pleaded as he touched her sholder

"Don't touch me!" Kendall snapped as she yanked and slapped Ronaldo in the face, knocking him down.

Ronaldo was now enraged and decided that if he can't have her, nobody will.

"_**YOU FAT SON OF A BITCH! HOW FUCKING DARE YOU HIT ME! MEN ALWAYS GET WHAT THEY WANT! WOMEN ARE ONLY EXIST FOR TWO THINGS! ONE, PLEASED US MEN AND TWO, TO OBEY US MEN! OTHER THAN THAT, YOU WOMEN DON'T DESERVED TO HAVE ANYTHING BUT TO SHUT UP AND LISTEN! WOMEN DON'T DESERVED FREE WILL AND NIETHER WILL YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!"**_ Ronaldo yelled as he violently launched his fist at Kendall's face until, his fist came in contacted with Chibisuke's hand.

"HEY! MOVE IT YOU!" Rnoaldo yelled.

"..." Chibisuke said nothing and looked at Ronaldo with his cold and heartless eyes.

"I SAID MOVE IT!" Ronaldo yelled once more.

"You are the worse of the worse Ronaldo. I'll make sure you'll regret messing with my Friend here." Chibisuke spoke with coldness in his voice.

"Chibisuke..." Kendall spoke,in shocked.

"Now, leave her alone...or else." Chibisuke added.

"OR ELSE WHAT?" Ronaldo baffled, not feeling afraid of him.

Big mistake. What happened next truely shocked everyone. Chibisuke swiftly punched Ronaldo, knocking off some of his front teeth. He then kicked Ronaldo in the stomach mutiple times, not showing and signs of mercy for low scum like him. Then he finished off with a kick to the face, serving the nose to break and causing it to bleed.

"Never hurt my freinds ever again. Or you will be in a WORLD OF HURT!" Chibisuke threated.

Chibisuke then went towards his next to Kendall, still having the coldness in his eyes. Everyone was truely shocked on what they justed witnessed. Everyone went back to work as Ronaldo was laying on the ground unconsious. Finally, the bell rang for third period and the students left the classroom. When Ms. Sweet came and noticed that everyone was gone except Ronaldo, who was still knocked out, panicked and carried Ronaldo to the infirmary/nurse's office to get treated from unknowenly Chibisuke's assalt.

Yep, two people got hurt in one day. If this continues, the infirmary will have their hands full today.


	5. Kendall's feelings and Boredom

Chibisuke, who was still angry upon what Ronaldo try to do and what he said, was walking towards his third period class. As his blood was still rushing throughout his veins from the fight that he had with Ronaldo, he then heard his name being called a familar voice that bought to his senses and calm down.

"Chibisuke! HEY!"

Chibisuke turned around. It was Kendall that called his name.

Chibisuke was now feeling guilty upon what Kendall saw. "Oh, Kendall. It's you. Sorry you had to see that...I kinda los-"

Chibisuke was interrupted by an unexpected sweet given hug from Kendall.

"Chibisuke, thank you on what you did back there...even though that i don't tolerate violence. But upon what Ronaldo blurted out, he deserved it..." Kendall thanked, as she was now turning pink by Chibi's heroic actions.

Chibisuke smiled and returned the hug. "Your very welcome...Kendall. Um can you let go of me so i can get to my class. No disrespect." Chibisuke said as he watched the clock is about to ring.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Kendall retreated from the hug, as she was now red from embarressment.

"What class do you have?" Chibisuke asked, as he was turning pink himself from this akward moment.

"I have Chemistry with Mr. Bondy. You Chibisuke?" Kendall replied.

"Oh, so do I!" Chibisuke replied with a smile.

"Really? Cool. Let's walk to class together." Kendall said excitedly.

Chibisuke nodded with a smile and the two went to class together. When they got there, it was alot of students there and the classroom was loud and noisey as well. As they looked around for a free table, Chibisuke and Kendall foound in the back row of the classroom.

"Finally we have a table..." Chibisuke sighed in relief.

"Yeah...judging of all the lab utensils on everyone's table, i think we're doing lab today." Kendall examined.

"Good Morning class! For today assignment, we're going to disecting a Poisonus frog!" Mr. Bondy announced, as he came inside the classroom.

"EWWWW! Not disecting!" Kendall moaned in disgusted.

"What's so bad about about disecsion?" Chibisueke asked as he gave Kendall a confused look.

"You can't be serious! It's so disgusting! I can't even bear to think about it! YUCK!" Kendall replied as she was starting to feel sick.

"Well, ok. That's understandible then, i guess." Chibisuke said as he rubbed his neck.

"Everyone will need a partner for today's lab." The teacher added.

"Figures..." Chibisuke complained.

"I'll be your partner..." Kendall spoke up, while still not likeing the idea of today's project.

"Are you sure...? Cause you don't have to do it if you don't want to." Chibisuke asked, now being concerned of his friend.

Kendall really don't want to do this, but the thought of having Chibisuke taken by another ransom girl haunted her more than today's lab. So she toughen up and replied, "I'm sure Chibisuke. Besides, you need a partner and i'm the only one who's free."

"Thanks, Kendall." Chibisuke smiled.

Chibisuke's smiled caused Kendall's heart skipped a bit and her face was turning pink.

_**"Chibisuke is so nice and well-mannered. And he's so good looking too. Wait, WHY THE HELL I'M THINKING ABOUT HIM LIKE THAT?"**_ Kendall thought as she and Chibisuke was walking towards the front of the classroom to get their labcoats and eye-goggles.

For the rest of third period, it was hell for Kendall. As they were disecting the frog, Kendall almost threw up like five times, but managed to suck it up. After the disecting was done, the bell rung for 4th period. Chibisuke and Kendall exited the clssroom and as so that they exited the classroom, Kendall ran towards the girls bathroom to throw up from last period's lab disection.

"Wow...she must be sick to her stomach from today's lab. Oh well. She'll be fine. Anyway, I have history class now with Fitzpatrick." Chibisuke said to himself as he walked towards his class now. While he was walking in the hallways, he then saw Goth Kid, sitting on a nearby bench, relaxing. Concerned of this, Chibisuke then aproached him.

"Hey...you that new kid...Chibisuke right?" Goth Kid spoke, as he realized that he saw Chibisuke.

"Um...Yeah. What are you doing out here? Should you be in class?" Chibisuke asked.

"I don't have a forth period..." Goth Kid lied, unsure if it was ok to talk ot him.

"You don't have a forth period? Hmm...Lucky you. I'll be going ok." Chibisuke replied simply as he take his leave.

"Chibisuke, wait! Um...do you want to have lunch together?" Goth Kid asked.

Chibisuke smiled at this. Not wanting to hurt his feelings, he replied with "Sure, I'll have lunch with you. Oh! I have to go now! See you at lunch!" Chibisuke then ran towards his forth period class. As Goth Kid saw Chibisuke ran, he then formed a small faint smile on his face.

_**"Chibisuke huh...Hmm...what a nice and cool name..."**_ Goth Kid thought as he got off from the bench and went towards the playground.

_**"-Huffed- Finally! I managed to made it in time...Barely."**_ Chibisuke said under his breath as he was sweating from running to his history class that he was almost late for. As he was catching his breath from all that running, Kick, his friend, caught a glimpe of Chibisuke and decided to say hi.

"Hey, Chibisuke, are you okay? You looked like that you run like three laps in track!"

"Oh, Kick. Yeah i'm fine. I was almost late to class and so i had to run to ge here on time." Chibisuke replied.

"Ahhhh...Ok." Gunther said, as he heard the conversation between his two best friends.

"Hey, Gunther. Did you find out about Jackie and Mari?" Chibisuke asked, as he started to think about his penpal and Mari.

"The Nurse said that Jackie's is fine and her nose wasn't broken, thank god. There's more. Mari apologized to Jackie about what he did this morning. She will be out of the detension center at lunch time! All and all, things are good so far!" Gunther replied with a joyful smile on his face.

"Mr. Buttowski, Chibisuke and Gunther. I don't tolerate talking during class!" Fitzpatrick said with an angry face.

"Sorry..." Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther said in unsion, as the teacher resumed her lesson. The trio sighed as they were starting to get bored from the lecture. Even the mighty Chibisuke, who's always tolerate and dincipline himself, was started to feel bored himself as well.

_**"Man, i'm so bored..."**_ Gunther wispered to his friends.

_**"Same here..."**_ Kick agreed.

_**"Can't blame for that..."**_ Chibisuke agreed with them as well.

For the rest of fourth period, it was nothing but torture and boredom. While in class, Chibisuke decided to read the history textbook and skipped aheard on what chapter they were on. This was always a habit to this: Whenever Chibisuke is bored in class, he would read the textbooks and scoll on ahead of the class on what they on and read it. Plus, this is also one of the keys that he used to get high and grades. As for Kick and Gunther, well, Kick put his head down and Gunther did the same but after a couple of seconds, he was fast alseep, but luckely, he didn't snore so he was safe of not making any noises. When the bell finally rang for lunch, Kick was rejoiced.

"WOOHOO! LUNCH!" Kick cheered happily.

"ZZZZZZ...What? Did you say it's lunch time?" Gunther asked as he was starting to wke up.

"You bet i did Gunther!" Kick replied while maintain a smile on his face.

"YES, YES, YES! THANK YOU, THANK YOU, SCHOOL BELL!" Gunther thanked the school bell for releasing them from their boredom.

"Wow, lunch already huh? Well that's good to know cause i need to streched for not moving so long." Chibisuke said as he streched a bit before he grabbed his backpack.

"Are you guys ready for lunch?" Gunther asked.

"Ready." Kick replied as he did his awesome pose.

"I'm ready as well." Chbisuke replied as he gave Gunther a smile.

"Ok, let's go!" Gunther shouted as they exited the classroom and walked towards the lunchroom/A.K.A. the cafeteria.

What going to happened next in the cafeteria won't be good as Ronaldo is awake from his fight with Chibisuke and is now headed for the cafeteria as well, and it's only a matter a time before they have to meet face-to-face again.


	6. Food Fight  Chibi's Emotional Distress

Lunch time. Everyone's favorite time of the day in school.

Chibisuke, Gunther and Kick are now currently on their way to the cafeteria. While along the way there, Chibisuke decided to take out his ipod and listened to his music. He decided to listen to Thom Yorke's _**"The Eraser". **_

__

**Please excuse me but I got to ask  
Are you only being nice  
Because you want something  
My fairy tale arrow pierces  
Be careful how you respond  
'Cause you'd not end up in this song  
I never gave you an encouragement  
And it's doing me in  
Doing me in  
Doing me in  
Doing me in**

The more you try to erase me  
The more, the more  
The more that I appear  
Oh the more, the more  
The more you try the eraser  
The more, the more  
The more that you appear

You know the answer so why do you ask  
I am only being nice  
Because I want someone, something  
You're like a kitten with a ball of yarn  
And it's doing me in  
Doing me in  
Doing me in  
Doing me in

The more you try to erase me  
The more, the more  
The more that I appear  
Oh the more, the more  
The more I try to erase you  
The more, the more  
The more that you appear  
No, you're wrong, you're wrong  
You're wrong, you're wrong  
You're wrong, you're wrong  
You're wrong

As the song was going off, Chibisuke was then tackled by his friend, Mari, and was knocked down. Mari then hugged Chibisuke as he was still shocken by the tackle.

"KAWAIII! It's good to see you guys again! ESPECAILLY YOU CHIBISUKE! YOUR SO ADORIBLE!" Mari said while hungging Chibisuke tightly.

"It's nice to see you again Mari..." Chibisuke said, while moaning in pain from his head getting ramed onto the locker by Mari's tackle.

"Hey Mari, i see your out of that detension center." Kick said.

"Yes i am and thank god that i'm out of that hellhole!" Mari replied, while being relived.

"Anyway, the lunch hall is down the hall." Gunther said as he pointed the door ahead of them.

"Ok, let's go then" Chibisuke said.

When Chibisuke opened the door, he then saw alot of people geeting food and lining up. Upon seeing the line, Chibisuke, Mari, Kick and Gunther then groaned in annoyance, knowing to have to wait in line to get their food. But just as they were to get in line, Chibisuke remembered something that he brought lunch with him!

"Hey guys! I just remembered that i brought lunch with me today and don't worry, Felicia made enough food so that i can share with in case Kick and Gunther wanted some." Chibisuke informed.

"Really? Awesome! I'm starting to like your mom ever more now. Despite the fact that she's a catwomen." Kick replied with a smile on his face.

"Wait...Your mother is a Catwoman? How come your not one yuorself?" Mari asked.

"Felicia is my 2nd _**adopted**_ mother. You see, my biological parents abandoned me when was a baby. And as a result, i was found by Masaka, my first adopted mother." Chibisuke explained.

"Wait, _**your first adopted mother?**_ What happened to her?" Guther asked, while being shocked from Chibisuke's past.

"I lived with her until i was six or seven, when my mother died of an car accident. I was there when that happened. I saw her die by my own eyes. It was...(sobs) horrible." Chibisuke added he was now crying from the lost of his first adopted mother.

"No...way." Kick said, while feeling pity for his friend.

"Oh...my...God." Mari spoke, heartbroken by this.

"Anyway, it was then that a couple days aftter the accident, Felicia somehow found me and shorty after, she adopted me, even though that this was the first time i saw her. How did she found me, Felicia said that accident was all around the news and somehow, she saw it and it turns out that, Masaka and Felicia are childhood friends and Felicia and I accually met before Masaka died, although i was probuably too young to remembered it. Anyhow, due to Felicia being famous, she and i always travel from city to city, from state to state. Plus i also bonded with Felicia's friends, who were also catwomen like Felicia's herself. As we were traveling together, Felicia decided to move here in mellowbrook and that's when you and i met you guys." Chibisuke finished as he was taking out his lunch for his friends.

"Wow... that's makes sense... but still, i can't help to feel very bad for you..." Mari sadly said.

"Me too..." Gunther added.

"Same goes with me..." Kick then added.

"Hey, it's fine guys. I'm happy with Felicia. I'm getting along just fine." Chibisuke replied with a smile on his face.

"Well that's good to hear Chibisuke. I was shocked upon what you had delted with in your childhood. Being abandoned by your biological parents to start off. Then you were adopted by Masaka. Then you lost her in a car accident and saw her die in your own eyes. Then you were adopted by Felicia and been living with her ever since." Kendall spoke, as she couldn't help but to overheard their conversation and sat down the table with her lunch at hand.

"YOU! WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE AT OUR TABLE?" Kick hissed by Kendall's appearence.

"I'm here because i want to be with Chibisuke and i couldn't help but to hear Chibisuke's past." Kendall replied with a huff.

"Uh...didn't your parents taught you not to easedropped on conversations like that? Cause if they did, you probably didn't pay attention." Gunther said.

Kendall rolled her eyes and ignored Gunther. She then turned her attention to Chibisuke, who was still feeling pity for him. "Anyway, Chibisuke, i'm glad your doing ok. You can always come to my house or cal me when you need to someone to talk to ok."

"Sorry Kendall. He have us to go to." Kick said.

"Please, the only thing that you will do to cheer him up is to do stunts with you, avoiding the problem instead of comforting him. Besides, your not the type of person who cheer people up." Kendall insulted him.

"Pfft. Whatever." Kick replied.

Chibisuke sweatdropped upon seeing Kendall and Kick arguing. Kendall was right on what she said earlier in second period. They reallly don't get along. However, upon seeing them fighting, it kind of reminds of his relationship with his twin sister, Maka. Even though He and Maka had their difference in the past, Chibisuke still loves her. They diffently have a "love and hate" relationship. His thoughts were interupted by Goth Kid's voice, who he remembered that he was going to have lunch with Chibisuke.

"So that's where you was huh..." Goth Kid spoke.

"Oh hey Goth Kid." Chibisuke greeted.

"GOTH KID!" Mari cheered as she tackled him and hugged him tightly.

"Oh...Hey Mari..." Goth Kid greeted as he was groaning in pain.

"Chibisuke! Hey!" Jackie yelled from the distance as she was running towards the table that Chibisuke and his friends were currently sitting on.

"Hey Jackie! I see your all better!" Chibisuke exclamied happily.

"Yep. And Mari and I made up from this morning." Jackie smiled as she noticed Mari was smiling as well.

"I heard. I'm glad that things worked out in the end. Hey, i'm going to get in line to see they have any desserts." Chibisuke said.

Everyone nodded and Chibisuke went in line. When he got further in line, he saw the last strawberry ice cream sundae. Sweet. It was a good thing that Chibisuke got in line in just the nick of time. But as his hand touched on the creamy treat, he was met by another hand who want the treat himself as well. It was none other than, Mouth.

"Hey. That's mine." Chibisuke and Mouth both said in unsion, which only caused the tension to build up between the two.

"Hands off new kid. I was here first." Mouth said.

"No, i was here. You cutted in from of everybody. So, i was here first. Back off." Chibisuke hissed.

As the tension begin the risen, Ronaldo, the person that Chibisuke beaten so bad for insulting Kendall, saw this tension that was going on between Chibisuke and Mouth in the back of the line, smirked at this. He wanted revenge for what Chibisuke did to him earlier. So he ran towards the two and ramed Chibisuke behind his back. This caused Chibisuke to fall on top of Mouth and caused the ice cream sundae that they were fighting over, flying towards Mouth and Splat! The ice cream sundae fell on top of Mouth and was now all sticky and cold.

"WHAT THE HELL?" Chibisuke turned around who pushed him, only to see a familier face.

"Oh, it's you." Chibisuke added, with his eyes started to change from blue to ruby red. And the coldness in his eyes came back.

"Well, now that we're both here, i will finally get my revenge on what you did this morning." Ronaldo hissed in rage.

"Revenge? For what? Oh, right. Your mad about what i did to you this morning. You deserved that kind of beating upon what you said." Chibisuke bitterly replied.

"Hey, what about me?" Mouth asked, as he was largely ignored by the two now battleholic boys.

"I'm gonna kick your ass so bad that you will have nightmares about me for the rest of your f**king life." Ronaldo hissed.

"Pfft. If i were you, i'd kicked my own ass." Chibisuke baffled.

"GUYS? I'M HERE TOO! I'M ALL STICKY AND COVERED IN ICE CREAM!" Mouth shouted in annoyance.

"STAY OUT OF THIS MOUTH!" Chibisuke and Ronaldo both yelled in unsion as they both punched Mouth in the face, sending him flying towards a lunch table. With Mouth out of the way, they turned to each other, with their _**"fighting spirits"**_ in their eyes, locked on towards each other.

"Ready to settle this?" Ronaldo asked.

"I should be asking you that." Chibisuke insulted.

Everyone (included Kick, Gunther, Goth Kid, Mari, Jackie and Kendall) were now watching the two boys, as they were about fight again.

_**"Oh, no...not this again..."**_ Kendall panicked a little.

"What are them two going to do?" Gunther asked.

"Whatever it is, judging on how their exchanging dirty looks and have coldness in their eyes, it can't be good." Kick replied.

Just as the fight was about to break out, Mouth, who was thought to have been knocked out by Chibisuke and Ronaldo, randomly picked up lunch tray and tossed it at Chibisuke. However, to everyone's suprise, Chibisuke ducked in timewithout even to look back and Ronaldo got hit from the flying lunch tray. Ronaldo was now covered in food. Ronaldo, who was now enraged, then threw food at Chibisuke for smirking at him. Again, Chibisuke ducked agian and the food hit Mouth instead.

Before you know it, someone shouted, _**"FOOD FIGHT!"**_

As soon as someone shout those two words, all hell broke loose in the cafeteria. Everyone (with the exception of Goth Kid and Kendall) was now throwing food at each other as if it was every man or woman, for themselves. Chibiauke was now throwning food at Ronaldo like crazy. Upon seeing their dearset friend figthing agiansted Ronaldo, Kick and Gunther decided to joined with them.

"Kick, Gunther? What are you two doing here?" Chibisuke asked.

"Were here for you man." Kick said.

"Yeah." Gunther added.

"You guys should leave the cafeteria. You'll get in trouble along with me." Chibisuke warned.

"No way dude." Gunther replied.

"If you go down, we all do." Kick added.

Chibisuke couldn't help but to smile at them.

"Count me in this too. Nobody messes with My Chibisuke and gets away with it." Mari joined with the trio as well.

Chibisuke then smiled some more. He was sooo glad that he have found such loyal friends in Mellowbrook. "Ok, if you guys insisted then."

The food fight was going on for the rest of the whole lunch period. When Chibisuke looked at the clock, it was 5 minutes till sixth period. Chibisuke paniched that if he stayed here any longer and if the teachers were to see this, he'll be so screwed.

"Hey, we need to get out of here!" Gunther noted.

"I was thinking the same thing too." Chibiuske added.

"Hey, there's a window that we came used to escape!" Mari pointed out.

"Good idea." Chibisuke said, as he wanted to get out the cafeteria and avoiding to get busted by the teachers.

However, before they make their escape plan, Ronaldo grabbed Chibisuke by the neck and started to choked the air supply out of him.

"Your not going anywhere!" Ronaldo halted.

Chibisuke was now starting to gasped for like crazy. As Chibisuke was running out of air, he started to lose consciousness and he started to turned blue, due to the lack of air. Upon seeing their dearest friend, being choked and about to be on death's door, Gunther unleashed his violent, Viking, and battleholic side. He then rammed Ronaldo and send him flying towards the trash bins and crashed into it. Gunther then sinked his large barbaric teeth onto Chibisuke's shirt and jumped out the back window. Kick, Mari and Jackie followed the two outside. Everyone was now extremly worried about their friend.

"Chibisuke! Wake Up!" Gunther shooked Chibisuke violently, hoping that Ronaldo didn't choked him to death.

"Ronaldo...you are so going to pay...for this." Kick mumbled under his crused breath.

_**"Damn Ronaldo for going this far..."**_ Mari angrily thought.

"No...no...Chibisuke...don't...die..." Jackie was now weeping a little bit as her tears was now dropping onto Chibisuke's face.

What happened next was relief for everybody. As Jackie's tears were dropping onto their friend's face, Chibisuke started to opened his now sapphire colored eyes and started to regained consciousness, much to everybody's relief.

"Chibisuke! I'm soo glad that your okay buddy!" Gunther said as he hugged his friend, who was now gasping for air.

"Hey you guys...*cough* thanks for saving me...*huff*" Chibisuke thanked his friends weakly, as he was now taking deep breaths.

"Howw do you feel Chibisuke?" Mari asked with a concerned look on her face.

"I'll somehow managed." Chibisuke replied.

"Ok then. The bell is about ring. So i think is a good time to go to our sixth period class." Jackie noted.

"Sounds good to me." Kick replied.

"Yeah..." Chibisuke added as he struggled to stand on his two feet, due to his legs being numb and weak.

"Do you need help?" Kick offered.

"I'm fine..." Chibisuke managed to say, as he was walking towards his sixth period class, with his friends that saved him from the grim reaper.

When the teachers saw the mess that was going on at the cafeteria, Everyone (included Kendall, Goth Kid and suprisenly, Mouth) pointed and told off Ronaldo that he was the one who started. Kendall and Goth Kid managed to get off the hook, partily because that they were the _**only**_ two people that wasn't covered in food. And the fact that Kendall and Goth kid don't look the kind of people to do something like this; Kendall was way too perfect and formal, while Goth Kid, well, don't look the kind of person that would do anything like this, despited the fact that would always get hurted and rammed by unlimited dodgeballs everytime they play dodgeball in P.E. Which it was like all the time.

When Chibisuke arrived at his sixth period, his friends went their separated ways and went to class. He was then greeted by his Home Econ. teacher, Ms. Megumi.

"Hello. You must be the new student that transfer here." Ms. Megumi greeted with a very warm and bright smile.

"Yes. I'm Chibisuke. Pleasure to meet you Megumi-sensei." Chibisuke greeted as well.

For the rest of sixth period, things was going smoothly and steady. And at the same time, things was _**Definally NOT**_ going well, in this case, in Chibisuke's mind. For unknown reasons that even Chibisuke couldn't tell, that he was contantly started to shake uncontrolbully and his mind was reminding him what happened towards him at lunch.

_**"God...damnit...stop...haunting me with that image! Gunther saved me...so that should be enough of that!"**_ Chibisuke thought deeply.

But then, his eyes started to changed from blue to red again. Realizing this, he try to supressed his emotional distress, but didn't retained it very much longer. And what's worse is that he had no friends to in this class/period to talk about this problem. Luckily, the bell rang for seventh period. Chibisuke then ran out the classroom and went to the bathroom. He went towards the sink, turned some water on, and splashed some on his face to relifed from his supressed emotions.

As he washed his face with a paper towel, he looked at the mirror and saw his reflection. He eyes were no longer red and his emotional distressed was gone, for the moment. He then smiled and went towards his seventh period class, P.E.

Maybe a fun and enjoyable game is what all he needs to get rid of his emotional distress and this overwelming pressure.


	7. Dodgeball Showdown and Brianna's Crush

As Chibisuke was resuming towards the Gym, where his seventh period will be at, he could felt his heart was racing again. Chibisuke then clenched onto his chest and started to turned pink. He then started to get worried.

_**"Damnit...It's coming back again. Damnit! Go away!"**_ Chibisuke thought as he was now having trouble to breathe, due to his stress started to rised up. He then realized that he was having a asuma attack. Part of the (or the main) reason that Chibisuke avoids get into fights, or become angry fequently, is that it caused him to have an asuma attack. He's been having it for since he was like 6 or 7 years old, the exact moment that lost his first adopted mother, Masaka. Over the years, he's been handling his strees over the lost of his first mother. His stress that he had for years had a downside of course. His mood, combined the inablility to eat on an everyday basis, and not drinking water on a everyday basis, had caused to him to almosted died from dehydration and malutrion as well. In doing so had caused him to have trouble breathing as well.

Chibisuke then calmed downed and used his retainer that he had in case of emergencies.

_**"*sigh* Alright, i'm back to being ok. Now, i need to get to class."**_ Chibisuke thought, as he now ran towards the locker room. When he arrived at the boys locker room, he then saw his friends, Kick and Gunther, already dressed for class already that was about to start in 2 minutes.

"Hey Chibisuke! What happened to you?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah, you looked like that you were having a heart attack." Kick added.

"No...i had an asuma attack." Chibisuke replied.

**"DUDE! ARE YOU OK?"** Gunther panicked.

"Yeah, i'm ok... thanks for asking." Chibisuke replied.

"Ok then. Hurry up and get dressed cause P.E. is about to start." Kick informed.

"Ok." Chibisuke replied. He then changed into his P.E. Clothes that he received when he entered the locker room. After he was done changing, he then went at the indoor basketball court and saw his friends, Kick, Gunther, Mari, Goth Kid, Kendall (She's not wearing her gym clothes, as usual), and a couple familiar faces, Ronaldo and Mouth. Jackie was also there as well.

"Hey Chibisuke!" Mari greeted while tackleing him.

"Hey Mari." Chibisuke greeted as he returned the hug.

"Ok class! Today, we are having..." The P.E. intructer started.

_**"Please not let it be dodgeball, please not let it be dodgeball..."**_ Goth Kid prayed.

_**"Please let it be dodgeball, please let it be dodgeball..."**_ Kick prayed.

"Dodgeball!" The intructor finished, after much thought into it.

_**"YES!"**_ Kick yelled in excitement.

_**"Oh no..."**_ Goth Kid groaned in annoyance.

"You know what to do everyone, Pick a team player." The intructor said.

"Chibisuke! YOU SHOULD BE TEAM CAPTAIN!" Mari said.

"Uh...no thank you..." Chibisuke rejected on the idea.

"What's wrong Chibisuke? Are you too afraid that i would kick you ass?" Ronaldo insulted, forming a smirk on his face.

This insult caused Chibisuke eyes to changed again. "Ok, you are so on Ronaldo..." Chibisuke hissed at Ronaldo, forming a smirk on his face.

"Pick your team..." Ronaldo spoke.

"Tch. Fine. Mari, Kick, Gunther, Goth Kid and Jackie. Your with me." Chibisuke said.

"Sweet." Kick said, as he did his pose.

"Yay!" Both Mari and Jackie cheered.

"Nice." Gunther added.

"I rather not..." Goth Kid rejected on the idea.

"Why?" Chibisuke asked as his eyes started to change back to his normal color.

"You'll see why..." Goth kid replied.

"Ok, Team Captains ready?" The intructor asked.

"Yep." Chibisuke replied.

"Ready." Ronaldo replied as well.

"Ok, in your positons, and...BEGIN!" The P.E. intructor finished as she blew her whistle.

As soon as the whistle was blown, Chibisuke's team and Ronaldo's team was now playing, as if it was life and death. Chibisuke, Mari, Kick and Gunther managed to dodged a few balls from the Ronaldo's team. Jackie somehow managed to keep up with Chibisuke and Kick, but sadly, Jackie was hit by a dodgeball in the face, by Mouth. Then Both Mouth and Ronaldo then turned their attention towards Chibisuke. They both nodded and ordered the rest of the their team to take aim and threw their dodgeballs at Chibisuke. Chibisuke however, managed to sense the numerous dodgeballs heading his way barely managed to dodged them, much to everybody suprise.

But ultimately, in doing so marked Goth Kid as their target and Goth Kid was nailed by the numerous dodgeballs. In other words, it was an overkill. Upon seeing Goth Kid got nailed, Mari got **EXTREMLY** angry and her eyes started to lit on fire. **LITERALLY!** She then rapidly threw multiple dosgeballs at the opponent's team, quickly knocking Ronaldo's team out. What shocked everybody is that the dodgeballs that Mari was violently throwing, was on fire. After a number of throws, Ronaldo and Mouth was the only two left.

Mari then focused her attention on the last two people standing and threw two dodgeballs at them. They managed to dodged them, but then the dodgeballs hit the wall and bounced back and before Ronaldo and Mouth had time to reacted by this, they were both hit by the flaming dodgeballs, on the back of their heads, with enough force to knocked both Ronaldo and Mouth out, ultimately emerged Chibisuke's team, victorious. Everyone was looking at Mari in shockness that she took out that many people all be herself.

"Huff...Huff..." Mari was now panting and glariing at the kids she hit back with the dodgeballs.

"O.O" Was the face that Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther had, upon looking Mari's last stunt.

Mari then caught a glimpse of her friends staring at her. **"WHAT ARE STARTING AT?" **Mari snapped.

"N-Nothing!" The Trio said in unison as they were shaking their heads.

Mari then calms down and apologized for her sudden outburst and then helped Goth kid and taking him to the infirmary. Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther followed Mari.

"Wow...Looks like the infirmary will be busy for the whole day..." The intructor sighed as she looked at the students, who just got KO'ED by Mari.

* * *

"OH MY! AGAIN? *sigh* Oh well, it happens all the time to him." The nurse said as Mari layed Goth Kid onto the bed. Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther was present.

"Wow...no wonder that Goth Kid hate dodgeball so much. He always gets pummeled." Chibisuke spoke. That statement caused Mari to give Chibisuke an angry look at him.

"Well it's true when you think about Goth Kid feel-" Chibisuke spoke defensively until Mari interrupted him, while still giving him her angry look.

"Please shut up before I do something that you might end up look like Goth Kid here, feeling like every pain in your body, and feel like crap."

Chibisuke wanted to say more, but then he thinks back the times that Mari was angry and thinking about the results, it is not pretty. Chibisuke then shivered at the thought and decided not to say anything at all. "Ok, I won't say anything..."

"So...what can we do now?" Gunther asked.

"Well since the day about to end, you can go home now. Goth Kid will stay here." The nurse replied.

"AWESOME!" Kick cheered.

"Finally, we can go home." Gunther said.

"Ok, good." Chibisuke said, with a smile.

"Will Goth Kid be okay?" Mari asked, with her puppy eyes in motion.

"Goth Kid will be just fine." The nurse replied, with a smile on her face.

"Yay! I'll see you later nurse!" Mari said as she was leaving with her friends.

"Bye! *sigh* I guess i should get back to work then. The nurse said, as she went back to her paperwork.

* * *

The bell rang, and school was offically over for the day. Even though that they will have go tomorrow, that didn't stop from Chibisuke and his friends from celebrating.

"AWESOME! SCHOOL IS FINALLY OUT!" Kick cheered.

"Finally. What should we do now?" Gunther asked.

"Let's go to my place." Kick suggested.

"Cool." Chibisuke replied.

"Awesome." Gunther added.

"Sorry guys, but i have to go. I'll see you tommorrow. Bye. Especailly you Chibisuke. I'll miss you." Mari said as she hugged her silver haired friend.

"I'll see you later Mari." Chibisuke replied, retuening the hug.

"Bye everyone." Mari waved.

"Bye Mari." The trio said in a unsion.

As they were waving at their friend, Chibisuke, Gunther and Kick heard a car horn. They turned around and saw Kick's mother, Denise and Kick younger sister, Brianna, inside their family car, wanting to pick Kick up.

"Kick!" Denise and Brianna called.

"Isn't that your mother and who's the girl with the blonde hair?" Chibisuke pointed out.

"That's Brianna, my little sister." Kick replied.

"Mom, who that's boy with the long snow colored hair?" Brianna asked.

"Oh! That's Chibisuke! He justed moved into our neighborhood." Denise replied. "Hey Chibisuke and Gunther! I can give you guys a ride!" Denise offered to the boys.

"Oh, really? Thanks!" Gunther accepted.

"Yeah, Thanks for the offer Mrs. Buttowski!" Chibisuke accepted the offer as well.

"Please, call me Denise Chibisuke." Denise replied.

"Ok, thanks Denise. Oh! We haven't met before have we? My name is Chibisuke." Chibisuke introduced as he got in the car,

"Erm...My name is Brianna." Brianna introduced as she caught a glimpse of his Sapphire eyes and once she was facing his eyes with hers, her heart skipped a beat and her face turned pink. Embaressed by this, she then hide her blushing face. Brianna turned back and sat back down.

_**"OMG! He's hot! And better yet, he lives by us! I'm soooo going to enjoy our new neighbor."**_ Brianna thought and started to giggled a little.

"Anyway, i have to go to the store right quick." Denise said as she was starting the car.

"No problem Denise." Chibisuke replied.

Denise started the car and Chibisuke and his friends went towards the store.

* * *

Mari is now at home by herself, listing to her favorite song from _**Megumi Hayashibara: Omokage**_, from her ipod touch.

__

**kagami ni utsuru yokogao ni  
kimi o kasanete  
My heart is breaking.  
surinuketeyuku kaze no you ni  
tsukami kirenai  
Why is it you?**

todoku koto no nai yubisaki  
hitori ni giri shimeteru  
kawasu koto no nai kotoba o  
yozora no hoshi ni nagashi

mou furimukanai  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
kimi to umareta akashi  
Ah tadayotteiru  
kokoro no kiri no hate  
I made up my mind.

nani mo iwanai kuchibiru no  
oku de kanjiru  
You are my true north.  
kimi no koe o kizandeiru  
kotoba ijou ni  
I know enough.

aishiteru to tsubuyaku yori  
kitto kokoro ga yureru  
koishiteru to tsutaeru yori  
kizuna ga fukaku natte  
ima hitori ja nai  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
norikoete ike sou de  
Ah mune ni daita  
kimi no omokage ima  
I will take it there.

mou furimukanai  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
kimi to umareta akashi  
Ah tadayotteiru  
kokoro no kiri no hate  
Ah kanashimi sae setsunasa sae  
norikoete ike sou de  
Ah mune ni daita  
kimi no omokage ima  
I will take it there.

After finished listening to her favorite song, she then slowly drifted to sleep, forming a smile on her face.

* * *

In the store, Denise was grabbing stuff that she was going to make for dinner. Kick and Gunther strolling around the store and aonnoying the hell out of Glenn, the store worker. Brianna is at the cereal idle, talking with Chibisuke, hoping to strike a friendship, or in Chibisuke sake, a brother-sister relationship.

"Chibisuke, can you get that cereal for me? I'm too short to reach it." Brianna asked.

"Oh, sure." Chibisuke replied, as he got the cereal that she wanted.

"*giggled* Thanks, Chibisuke." Brianna said, as she giggled how handsome he is.

"Brianna and Chibisuke! It's time to go!" Kick and Gunther both shouted at them.

"OK! Brianna, it's time to go." Chibisuke said.

"Ok." Brianna replied, as she followed Chibisuke. As she was walking behind Chibisuke, Brianna began to turned red, thinking about Chibisuke, and how adorible he was. Brianna shake the feeling off.

"Oh, there you guys are." Denise spoken.

"Chibisuke helped me get the cereal i wanted."

"Oh really? That's so sweet of him. Did you say thanks?" Denise asked, while smiling.

"Yeah, i did." Brianna replied, while her blush was coming back just a minute ago.

"Brianna, are you ok? Your face is kind of red. Do you have a fever or something?" Denise asked, as she reached out her hand towards Brianna head, wanting to feel her head. Brianna then shooked her head.

"N-no, i'm ok. Really mom, i'm fine." Brianna replied with a nervous look.

"Ok then... Chibisuke, would you be a dear and help me with the groceries?" Denise asked kindly.

"Oh sure!" Chibisuke replied.

"Thank you." Denise said.

As Chibisuke and Denise were now putting the groceries in the truck, Kick noticed Brianna was acting a little strange.

"Uh, Brianna? Are you ok? Your acting a little stange today." Kick asked.

"Tch, what it to you Clarence?" Brianna snapped, not wanting to know why her face was red.

"Uh...nevermind then." Kick replied, not wanting to bug his sister anymore. He then noticed Chibisuke and his mother entering the car. Chibisuke then took out his ipod and listened to Maru Kaite Chikyuu (Japan's version) from the hit Anime and Manga, Hetalia: Axis Powers.

_**Saa saa Chichiue, oshyaku wa ikaga  
Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue  
Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu**_

_**Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu**_

_**Marukaite chikyuu  
Jitto mite chikyuu  
Hyotto shite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu**_

_**Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Hakumai wa saikou da  
Appare da!**_

_**("Reigi resetsu wo omonjiru tsustumashiyakana watashi mo tamani wa youki na uta wo utau no sa")**_

_**Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu**_

_**Maru kaite chikyuu  
Hatto shite chikyuu  
Funzori kaette chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu**_

_**Aa hito nikomi de  
Nakeru ofukuro no aji  
("Shitataki ha hozome ga ii")  
Haretara higasa zenkai de  
kakuremi no!**_

_**Naa Naa aniue, maguro wo choudai  
Tsuide ni aneue, wasabi wo oome ni  
OIOI Ooji, heiwa wo chikaou  
HAIHAI bouya (Souchi no tameni mo da)  
Guigui Chichiue oshyaku ha ikaga**_

_**Moshi moshi Hahaue, Moshi moshi Hahaue  
Mukashi ni tabeta nikujaga no  
Ano aji ga wasurerarenai no desu**_

_**Kurashi no umami wa shunkashuutou**_

_**Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Maru kaite chikyuu  
Nihon to moushimasu**_

_**Aa hitofude de  
Mieru subarashii sekai  
Hakumai wa saikou da  
Appare da!**_

_**Aa sekaijuu ni  
Nemuru shiawase no Recipe  
Shoyuu ga areba anshin no  
nagatabi da!**_

As the song went off, Chibisuke then drifted to sleep, thinking and dreaming about his mother, Masaka, before she died from the car accident that tramanized and emotionally scar him.

* * *

Meanwhile, in Felicia's house, Felicia was about to get in the bathtub and relax, but was interrupted by the doorbell.

"I'll get it!" Felicia shouted.

Felicia then opened the door and saw a girl around Chibisuke's age with blonde hair with curly pig tails and ocean colored eyes. She wears a short yellow sundress with a round shaped daisy flower on it. She is wearing some yellow colored sandels that matched her outfit.

"Hello Felicia...it's been such a long time..." The blonde girl spoken, as shw started to smile at Felicia.

Felicia then had her jaw dropped and her eyes wided upon seeing the girl. "Oh my god...You're..."

The next time Chibisuke goes home, he's in for a suprise that he would literally won't like at all.


	8. Maka's Intervention, Chibi Vs Gunther

After being stucked in traffic on the highway for a good hour or so, Denise, along with Brianna, Chibisuke (who is now sleeping), Kick and Gunther arrived at the neighborhood. Upon arriving home, Gunther started to wake Chibisuke up.

"Chibisuke, wake up. We're here." Gunther shooking Chibisuke a little.

"Nrrggg...huh..? Where are we?" Chibisuke asked, as he was waking up, still feel a little sleepy.

"We're at our house." Brianna replied, while giggling how adorable Chibisuke is while he was asleep.

"Oh, ok. Hey Denise? Would it be alright that if i can go back home right quick? I want to let Felicia know that i'm at your guys house." Chibisuke asked, while he was yawning from his nap.

"Oh sure! You go on ahead then." Denise replied with a smile on her face.

"Thanks." Chibisuke.

"I going with you." Gunther said.

"Same goes with me." Kick added.

"We're be right back." Chibisuke said, as he was now walking towards his house.

"Ok." Denise replied, as she waved at the trio.

"Hey, guys? Do you have this strange feeling that someone evil is living here?" Chibisuke asked.

"The only person who's evil, is none other than, Mrs. Chicarelli and her annoying dog, Oskar!" Kick exclaimed.

"You mean the nice elder lady-" Chibisuke started.

"SHE IS NOT NICE! SAME GOES WITH HER DOG!" Gunther snapped, interruppting Chibisuke.

"Well, she's nice to me..." Chibisuke spoke, while sweatdropping.

"Even though see's being nice to you, don't trust her." Kick warned.

"Really? If she's evil, can you tell me what did she do to you guys that makes you think that?" Chibisuke asked, wanting to believed that Mrs. Chicarelli is not evil that his friends claims.

"Alright, I'll tell you." Kick replied.

Kick explained what happened and talked about how that most of the Mellowbrook neighbors had to team up by dressing up as mutiple Kick Buttowski's in order to stop Mrs. Chicarelli from snitching on him (A/N This flashback takes place in the episode, "Tattler's Tale"). After confessing everything about Mrs. Chicarelli had done, Chibisuke was still skpetical about the whole thing.

"But wait a minute, she had a good reason to do that...I mean, you were causing chaos and-" Chibisuke said defensively, until he stopped because he was now having the angry eye stare from both Kick and Gunther that probulaly reads, "YOUR MISSING THE POINT!" Chibisuke decided not say anything. "I got ca, she's evil."

Chibisuke arrived at his house and tooked out his keys and opened the door, with Kick and Gunther followed.

"I'm Home." Chibisuke said, as he, Kick and Gunther entered the house.

"Welcome back dear." A female voice replied to him.

"Wait...that's _**not**_ Felicia's voice..." Chibisuke mumbled under his breath.

"Chibisuke, what's wrong?" Gunther asked.

"Stay right here guys, I'll be right back." Chibisuke ordered.

Chibisuke then followed the mysterious voice that it came from. The voice lead him into the kitchen and upon entering it, he then saw a girl that was wearing an apron on top of her yellow outfit. The girl smiled upon seeing Chibisuke's eyes. Chibisuke. on the other hand, started to feel sick and was about to puke upon meeting this girl.

"Again, Welcome home dear. Do you want dinner? Maybe a bath? Or, would you rather try to make a _**baby**_?" The ocean eye colored girl asked in a seduced tone, while blushing red.

Chibisuke, who didn't had no time reacted by that question, suffered a **MASSIVE** nosebleed and collapsted on the floor. The girl then started to laugh her as off. Upon hearing laughter from the kitchen, Kick and Gunther then head towards the kitchen and saw the girl now getting up from laugh on the floor. They also noticed Chibisuke passed out from massive blood lost.

"Who are you and what did you do to our friend Chibisuke?" Kick asked, more like demanded.

"Hmmm...so you guys are friends of my little brother?" The girl asked, forming a smirk on her face.

"Your...Little...brother...?" Kick was spketical at this point.

"Just...who...are...you?" Gunther asked.

The girl gave them an evil smile and slowly walked towards the two boys.

"Wh..what are you doing now...?" Kick ordered.

"Oh...nothing in particular..." The girl giggled.

What the girl did next caught the inseprable duo off guard and suffer a nightmare that was practicully worse than death.

* * *

Meanwhile with Felicia...

"Ahhhhhh...the water feels so relaxing and good..." Felicia mumbled under her sweet relaxing tone. As she was enjoying her bath, she began to think about Chibisuke meeting his sister, Maka.

_**"I hope things would get along between Chibisuke and Maka... probably not..."**_ Felicia thought, while sweatdropping upon the idea of her "son" and and Maka would get along. Felicia knows Maka for quite some time and painly remembered the times that Maka annoyed the hell out of her little brother. It was like 24 seven with the humiliation. Felicia then thought that she herself couldn't deal with Maka's mishaps.

_**"*sighs* Let's just hope that Maka has changed her ways and- what the hell am i thinking? Of course not!" **_Felicia thought again as she was not now getting out of her the tub and wrapping a towel to cover herself. She then exited the bathroom and head downstairs to the kitchen to make dinner for Maka and herself. But then upon walking towards the kitchen, Felicia saw Maka passing by, with a faint smile under her face. When Felicia walked inside the kitchen, she then realized that three boys were knocked out. After turning on the light in the kitchen, she then gasped at what she saw as she reconized the boys were her son Chibisuke and his friends, Kick and Gunther.

"*Gasped* Chibisuke!, Kick, Gunther!" Felicia panicked. "OMG! What happened here?" Felicia then stopped and thinked about what happened to them.

_**"Did someone try to break in the house? Naw...nothing seems to be broken. Wait... Chibisuke suffered another nosebleed attack? That could only mean one thing..."**_

Felicia then realized what happened here. And the answer was on the tip on her tounge.

_**"Maka..."**_ Felicia thought angrily. Oh...how she wished to punished her for what she done. But she then got back towards the situation and carried Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther to Chibisuke's room, waiting the boys to wake up.

_**"What am i going to do with that girl..."**_ Felicia though as she sighed heavily.

* * *

"Urrghh..." Chibisuke groaned as he begin to wake up from blacking out. Upon opening his eyes, he then saw Felicia, forming a smile as he was making eye contact with her.

"Chibisuke! I'm so glad that your okay!" Felicia cheered as she hugged her son tightly.

"Huh...Felicia? Where am i?" Chibisuke weakly asked.

"You in your room." Felicia replied.

"Urghh...ok...where are Kick and Gunther? Oh yeah! The reason i came home is that to let you know that i was going to have dinner with Kick's family." Chibisuke remembered.

"I know...your friends told me. Hate to say it but, it's already like 10:30. It's already late. After you blacked out, Kick and Gunther woke like 5 hours ago, a couple minutes after they blacked out as well. I told them that Maka was your sister and i went over Kick's house and lied about you having an asuma attack and was in no condition to joined them at dinner. Luckily, they took the lie, as i was telling the truth." Felicia explianed.

"Oh...ok..." Chibisuke said as he try to move a little but couldn't due to the massive blood loss he suffered.

"You shouldn't moved much...you're not well. It best that you go to sleep..." Felicia warned with a worried look on her face.

"Ok...I'll get some sleep...Goodnight Felicia...love you..." Chibisuke said, as he closed his eyes.

"Love you too...Night..." Felicia replied as she gave him a goodnight kiss, as if he was still a child and left the room.

_**"Shit...why does this always have to happened to me...speaking of this...where is Maka anyway...nevermind that... i need to get some sleep..."**_ Chibisuke thought as he was drifted to sleep, hoping that tommorrow was going to be a much better day...

* * *

_***Beep, Beep, Beep, Beep!***_

Chibisuke groaned as he turned off his alarm clock and started to wake up from his deep sleep. To be honest, dispite that the nosebleed had casued him to blacked out and allowed him to sleep deeply, he did not sleep well. Chibisuke then groaned in annoyance and got up and went to the bathroom. He then looked himself in the mirror. He was a mess. His hair was messy, his eyes are red and his face was pale as well. Plus, he really don't have any energy to go or do anything. But he decided to tough it and to go to school. Chibisuke brushed his teeth and changed his clothes from yesterday. He then went downstairs and saw Felicia and Maka, watching the news.

"Nii-san! Like, how have you been?" Maka greeted her younger brother.

Chibisuke then to began feel sick to his stomach upon being contact with Maka, but to decided to shake it off and returned the hug.

"It's good to see you too...Maka..." Chibisuke replied, doing the best he can not to past out.

"Good Morning cupcake!" Felicia greeted.

"Morning..." Chibisuke greeted, while yawning.

"Are you feeling ok...?" Maka asked innocently.

"Yeah...I'm perfectly fine..." Chibisuke replied, half bittered.

Felicia sweatdropped at the two children. She could feel the rising tension coming from them and decided to break the tension.

"Hey guys? School is gonna start in 45 minutes. You two should go you two..." Felicia spoke.

"Yeah..." Chibisuke replied.

"Yay! I get to spend time with my sweet little brother!" Mari cheered in happiness.

_**"Please...kill...me...now..."**_ Chibisuke mumbled under his breath.

* * *

At the bus stop, Maka was humming towards herself, while Chibisuke was being quiet, not feeling good as usual. When the bus finally came, they pay their fare and walked towards the back of the bus. Upon reaching the back, they saw Kick and Gunther, enjoying themseleves.

"Hey you guys!" Chibisuke greeted.

"Hey Chibi-Whaattttttt? What are YOU doing here?" Gunther asked, not forgetting about yestarday.

"I going to school with Chibisuke, starting today." Maka replied innocently.

"Wh-What?" Kick shouted, not wanting to believed this.

"It's true..." Chibisuke sighed.

Just then, Chibisuke was tackled by Mari, who was now cheerful. Mari was wearing a rosey red t-shirt, a white pleated skirt with light blue stripes on it. She was also wearing tennis shoes.

"Hi Chibisuke!" Mari greeted.

"Oh hey...Mari..." Chibisuke greeted back.

"Brother...who the hell is this midget?" Maka asked, pointing at the girl who tackled her beloved brother.

"Ehh...Who the hell are you calling a midget you skank?" Mari insulted.

"Mari, calm down... Maka, don't start this crap ok..." Chibisuke said.

"Chibisuke? Who is this?" Mari asked, more like demanded.

"This is my sister, Maka..." Chibisuke introduced his sister.

"YOU? HAVE A SISTER?" Mari asked, not wanting to believe that such a wonderful person like him would have a mean sister like her.

"Apparently, yes i do..." Chibisuke ashameily admitted, not liking being related to Maka.

"And we already hate her." Gunther added.

"For what i did to you guys yestarday? I thought boys would like that? Or is that because you two are gay? Same goes with Chibisuke, who suffered a nosebleed and fainted." Maka said, while evily giggled about what she said.

"Hey...Who are you calling gay? Chibisuke is not gay!" Mari defended.

Chibisuke turned pink by this argument, as everyone was now looking the two girls, who was now lashing out on each other. Chibisuke then hide his face as he wanted to avoid all this drama. However, things turned for the worst as the argument envolved into a fight. Chibisuke then shooked his head at this, Kick and Gunther eye-wided at this, while the rest was cheering or shouting the word "Cat fight!" Mari and Maka scratched, kicked and punched each other until the bus driver broke the fight and kicked the two girls out. Maka, unsatified, thought that if she should get in trouble, why not Chibisuke as well, since he's already a goody two shoes bastard.

"Hey Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther. You said you wanted to get some photoes of the girls panites. But you guys forgot your camera." Maka spoke as she got out her digital camera out, while smiling. Mari, not believing what Maka said tried to defend her friends, but Maka's hand covered her mouth.

"Gross! That's really low!" One girl said in disguested.

"I don't even want to breathe the same air as them!" Another girl added in disguested.

HEY! You three, off the bus!" The bus driver added.

"What? Not even? We never say anything like th-" Chibisuke defened.

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! OFF, NOW! OR I WILL CALL THE POLICE!" The bus driver shouted.

Chibisuke's calmness reached at it's peak. His eyes started to changed to red as the bus driver walked towards the trio.

"Chibisuke, we should go now..." Gunther spoke nervously.

"No... we aren't leaving..." Chibisuke bitterily replied.

"What do you mean your not leaving?" The bus driver asked, still retaining his anger face.

"You heard me..." Chibisuke hissed at the bus driver, as he gave him the middle finger.

Everyone (with the exception of the the bus driver and Maka) was now gasping at this. The bus driver, who was now red in anger, snapped and launched his fist at Chibisuke. However, to everyone surprise, Chibisuke blocked it and stared at the now enraged bus driver with his red bloodlust eyes.

"You...have...made...the biggest mistake of your pitiful life..." Chibisuke threated.

Before the bus driver had any chance to say or do anything, his face was met by Chibisuke's fist. Chibisuke then threw the bus driver out of the bus through the window and the fight resumed outside.

_**"I've had it! You know damn well that i'm not the kind of person who be doing that kind of stuff!"**_ Chibisuke shouted, as he was beating the living hell out of him.

"I sorry! Please, let stop this and forget this ever happened!" The bus driver pleaded with Chibisuke, as he now started to regret for picking a fight with him.

"_**You think i'm stupid that i would fall for that? You think that i'm guliable?"**_ Chibisuke asked, not belivieing even 1% of his statement.

"I didn't say that or even think that!" The bus driver defended, hoping Chibisuke would reconsidered.

But the efforts was no good. This caused the sitsuation gets worse, as now Chibisuke's anger and rage was at a point that no words would reached him to calm down. Chibisuke then starts scratching and biting the bus driver, who was now screaming in pain and mercy. Realizing the situation was getting way out of hand, Gunther went towards Chibisuke and try to retrained him form making things worse.

"Chibisuke! Snap out of it! You don't have to continued this anymore! The bus driver forgives now!" Gunther pleaded, hoping that would talked some sence into him.

"Gunther...Get out of my way!" Chibisuke warned, still wanting to beat up the bus driver even further now.

"No!" Gunther replied.

"If you don't get out of my way, I'll make you!" Chibisuke shouted, like a battle cry as he charged towards Gunther.

"If your not going to stop, then I will!" Gunther said determinly as he swiftly launched his fist at Chibisuke. However, Chibisuke dodged it, grabbed Gunther by the neck and slamed him on the ground.

"Chibisuke! Gunther!" Both Kick and Mari cried, not liking on what's about to happen next.

"_**YOU? STOP ME? HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! How in the hell that you going stop me? Just because that your a viking decent, doesn't mean that you can beat me! I bet you cant even beat me in a real fight!"**_ Chibisuke yelled, while smirking towards his friend.

That insult did it in for Gunther. His battlolic violent side started to awaken and kicked Chibisuke in the stomach, causing him to fall back on his feet. Gunther was now ready to get the Chibisuke that he knows and loves, back.

"Chibisuke, forgive me on what's going to happen next, but this is for your on good!" Gunther said.

"Pfft. You should be worring about yourself." Chibisuke smirked.

"This is rediculas you two! You don't have to all this!" Mari gasped.

"Chibisuke! Gunther! Don't do this!" Kick added as well.

"Pfft. Let the two fight. I love violence." Maka inforned, as she was getting out her water bottle.

"EHHH? How come your all laid-back? This is mostly your fault!" Mari yelled in anger.

"Don't worry, if the fight gets worse or boring, i'll step in and stop it." Maka added as she begin to drink her water.

_**"What kind of a sister are you?"**_ Mari and Kick both thought.

Chibisuke and Gunther began to fight each other. They punched, kicked, scratched, throwen and bited each other for the next 2-3 minutes. Finally, Maka sighed in annoyance.

"This fight is getting nowhere. It's time to end this... Hey, Chibisuke!" Maka shouted towards Chibisuke, as she was now starting to undressed her shirt.

"Wait... what are you doing?" Kick asked.

"Something that will end this fight." Maka replied.

"What?" Chibisuke yelled, as he turned and facing Maka.

The next thing that Maka did was totally unexpected. Maka flipped up Mari's skirt, revealing her underwear. Mari then turned pink by this and upon seeing that, Chibisuke turned red and while losing his focus. It also caught Chibisuke off guard, as he was getting nailed by Gunther's punches. Gunther then threw Chibisuke onto the bus, hurting his back. Chibisuke was now at his limits and his back was touching the bus.

"Damnit... I'm at my limit... I'm gonna lose..." Chibisuke huffed.

"I see you at you limit...gonna give up now and returned back to the person that we all love?" Gunther asked.

"Yeah...like that's going to happened dumbass..." Chibisuke replied.

"Maybe this will changed your mind Chibisuke!" Maka yelled as she did the one thing that Chibisuke would diffenally faint.

Maka exposed her breasts in front of Chibisuke. Chibisuke was now at this point, suffered a massive nosebleed upon seeing his older sister breasts. After that last nosebleed he had, Chibisuke lost all the energy that he had and began to lose consciousness. Gunther used this oppritunity to finished Chibisuke off. Gunther gave Chibisuke 10 swifted punched and kicks until finally, Chibisuke was on his knees. Gunther then backed a few steps and charged at him with his indestructable head and rammed it onto Chibisuke's stomach. Upon reciving impact, Chibisuke then coughed out blood and finally his eyes returned to blue and collaped on the ground, exausted.

"I hope...Chibisuke...won't...be...mad...at...me for this..." Gunther huffed, as he stared at his friend that he just beat up, with a sad look on his face.

"Don't worry, he won't... I'm sure of it." Kick patted his friend's shoulder.

"Well, I told you that I would end this and i did." Maka smiled.

"I didn't think that you would be _**exposing **_us like that!" Mari shouted in anger.

"Hey, were girls right? The only thing that boys will fall for is two things. Panites and huge boobs." Maka corrected.

Mari's face was now red in anger and hatred, but then she decided to calm down. As much as she wanted to beat the crap out of Maka, she chosed not to and helped Chibisuke up. She then looked at her watch and gasped at the time.

"OMG! School starts in 15 minutes!" Mari panicked.

"Great, we'll have to run to get there on time." Kick noted.

"All of you, get on my back. I'm going to run as fast as i can." Gunther said.

Everyone nodded and on Gunther's back. He did not want Maka to get on because what she did, but decided to let her on, because she was Chibisuke's sister after all. When everyone got on Chibisuke's back, Gunther took off in high speed until he dissapeared from the people's view who witnessed everything. Most people was still shocked about what they saw.

"Wow...That was brutal and sexy at the same time..." One teenager boy said, while drooling upon what he saw.

"Indeed...that was hot...as hell..." Another boy said, having hearts in his eyes.

One of the girls sighed and shooked her head in annoyance. "Perverts..."

* * *

"Ugh..." Chibisuke moaned in excruciating pain. He then opened his eyes and started to move, but due the pain he was suffering, he landed back on his bed. He then looked around, but his vision was blurry and couldn't see well, but then heard a familer voice upon seeing Chibisuke up.

"Chibisuke! So glad that your awake...everyone was worried about you... Especailly Gunther here, who is still asleep." The Nurse said, in relief.

Chibisuke then turned around and saw Gunther, lying in bed, covered with srcatch and bite marks, bruses and a couple of tennis shoe marks imprinted on his skin. By seeing him in that state, he remembered that he was the one who did that to him. Chibisuke then felt a cold chill down his spine and started to cry. The nurse then looked at Chibisuke and patted on his back.

"It's okay... Your sister Maka told us everything." The nurse said firmly.

"Really...?" Chibisuke asked, which caused him to feel more terrible.

"Yeah... Ronald and his friends is going to pay for this... OH! Lunch has started. I'll be in the lounge eating my lunch, your friends Mari and Kick is going to bring you lunch. Try to relaxed ok." The nurse said as she got her lunch bag and walked out the door.

Chibisuke then had a dumbfonded look on his face upon hearing Ronaldo's name that did this. True, he admit that although he dislike him for the moment, he wouldn't go as far as blaming stuff on him for his own actions. That would make him irresponsible. As he was now thinking on how to fix the mess that he made, he then saw his friends, Mari, Maka and Kick came inside. Upon seeing their friend awake, Mari quickly hugged Chibisuke.

"Chibisuke! I'm so glad that your okay!" Mari cried.

"OWWWW...Hey Mari..." Chibisuke said sadly.

"Why the long face...Chibisuke?" Mari asked, while forming her puppy eyes.

"How are you guys not mad at me for what i did?" Chibisuke asked, expecting scowls from his friends.

"Yeah, you should be scowls fot this." Maka agreed with Chibisuke.

"As if! It was your fault that they end up like tihs! And i still don't approved on exposing us like that! It only because that your Chibisuke's sister that restraining from of kicking your ass!" Mari said in anger.

"Or really?" Maka asked as she dumped her water onto Mari's head.

Mari's eye twiched in annoyance. She then lashed out at her but Maka's hand blocked her face and pusshed her.

"Idiot..." Maka giggled.

Kendall then walked in the nurse office to check on Chibisuke.

"Chibisuke! So relief that your-" Kendall spoke, then stoped as she made eye contact with Maka. She then stared at her for five seconds until...

"YOU! We meet again, Maka!" Kendall shouted bitterly.

"Uh...What's going on here...Did you do anything while i was asleep Maka?" Chibisuke asked annoyed.

"Not that i know of..." Maka sweatdropped.

"Chibisuke, I met Maka before... We met way back when we were in Kindergarden..." Kendall spoke bitterly.

For the rest of the day, things will get to be from bad to worse.


	9. Maris First ever complement, Movie night

Everyone (with the exception of Kendall, Gunther and Maka) was now shocked upon hearing what Kendall said about her and Maka met in kindergarden.

"WHAT? YOU GUYS MET EACH OTHER AT KINDERGARDEN?" Mari gasped.

"Yeah...Mari...we did..." Kendall replied.

"OH! I remembered you now! You used to always wet yourself in nap time!" Maka laughed, remembering her "glory years" as a child.

"Only because you make me drink water and milk like 10 mintues before nap time! And one time, while I was sleeping, you put my hand into a cup a water and left it there! And I wet myself because of it!" Kendall shouted, while turning red from either embarressment or anger, while remembering from that incident.

"Bahahahaha! Yes! That was priceless!" Maka laughed.

"Whoa...she's crazy..." Mari mumbeled.

"And remembered the time that you embarressed me in front the boy that i had a crush on?" Kendall yelled, remembering that fateful day.

"THAT WAS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE!" Maka laughed some more.

Kendall's vien poped out on her forehead in anger, while one of her eyes twiched in annoyance. Kendall then turned her attention towards Chibisuke, the sole reason that she came here.

"Anyway, Chibisuke, How are you feeling right now?" Kendall asked, sounding a little worried for her friend.

"I'm ok. Kinda..." Chibisuke replied, sounding that he was hesitating a little.

"_**Kinda?**_ So your not fine. What's worng? You can tell me. We're friends aren't we?" Kendall asked.

"It's none of your business Kendall!" Kick butted in the conversation.

"I wasn't talking to you Clearence!" Kendall hissed.

"Be careful not to wet yourself when your angry!" Maka laughed.

"YOU! SHUT THE F*&K UP!" Kendall snapped.

"Maka, Kick, Kendall. STOP!" Chibisuke yelled.

Kick, Kendall and Maka stopped and looked at Chibisuke. Chibisuke then sighed, as he was about to speak.

"Maka, for the love of god, please do not fight and start this old drama again. It's getting old. _**VERY OLD.**_ Kick, even though that you don't get along with Kendall, try to at least be a little nicer please. At least for my sake. She's my friend after all. Kendall, to be honest, I'm a little shaken about what happened to me and Gunther...I..." Chibisuke spoke, but then he stopped and noticed that he was shaking uncontrolibily and tears was falling from his eyes, despite that he wasn't making any crying noises.

"Chibisuke, are you crying?" Mari asked, noticing the tears that was falling from his face.

"A little...look, i'm a little tired now...i should get some rest..." Chibisuke replied.

"Oh, ok. We'll be going then... See you after school..." Kick said.

Kick and Maka left the room and when Kendall and Mari was about to leave as well, Chibisuke called them.

"Mari and Kendall, wait!" Chiibsuke yelled at Mari and Kendall.

"Hmmm..." Mari asked.

"Huh, Chibisuke? What is it?" Kendall asked as well.

"Do me a favor would ya? Look after Maka and make sure she don't do anything stupid." Chibisuke said.

"We'll try ok..." Mari replied to Chibisuke, not really sure that she wanted to do such a thing.

"Yeah, but why do want us to keep an eye out on her? Why do you care for her so much?" Kendall asked.

"Because...Maka is my older twin sister...that's why..." Chibisuke replied.

That statement shocked Kendall harder than anything that she felf before. Kendall couldn't believed that Chibisuke was related to Maka, her lifelong enemy. Let alone being frends with her.

"Wh-WHAT? Maka is your older twin sister?" Kendall yelled.

"Yes...she is..." Chibisuke replied.

"Wait...if she's is your twin sister, haven't we met in kindergarden and didn't you go to the same kindergarden as us?" Kendall asked.

"No...Maka and I live separetely for most of our lives. However we do visit each other from time to time. After a while, her family that was taken care of her, had to move and i haven't seen her since until she arrived at my house yestarday. And she told me that she pulled pranks on this one girl and embarressed her contantly, but i didn't think it was you, to be honest." Chibisuke said.

"Oh...ok...that explains it..." Kendall spoke.

"But why was you and Maka were living separetely?" Mari asked.

"Sorry, that's kinda private ok." Chibisuke replied.

"Totally understandable. Anyway, we should be going...i'll see you later." Mari said.

"I'll be busy today...but i'll come and see you after school." Kendall said.

"Yeah, see you guys." Chibisuke said, as he watched his friends leave the office. Chibisuke then sighed and layed back in the bed. He then took out his ipod and listened to a that he downloaded the other day. The song was called_** "Are you Ready?"**_ By Mini, Remixed by Yasutaka Nakata (Capsule).

_**Subete ga marude Copy mitai na hitonami ni tada nagasareteku no  
Ibasho o motome machi o samayou KOTAE mo nai noni…**_

_**Maybe…  
Kono mama ja nani-mo kawaranai  
It's my dream  
Honno sukoshi dake miushinau**_

_**Kono hitomi ni utsurikomu no wa iro no nai samekitta sekai  
Konna basho de umoretari shinai  
« Namida wa tsuyosa ni kawawaru… »**_

_**Are U Ready?  
Hajimari nante dare nimo kimerarenai  
Don't think, Just felling  
Kanjiru mama ni imasugu hashiridasou  
Startin'  
Iro no nai sora hikari o terashite miseru  
**__**「**__**KOTAE ga mienai…**__**」**__**nante iu nara  
KOTAE o tsukureba ii**_

_**I believe in myself**_

_**Ikisaki o kimeru ROULETTE wa jibun de mawashite kita hazu na no  
Mirai e tsudzuku tobira no kagi o okizari no mama de**_

_**Maybe…  
Kono mama ja mayou dake da yo?  
It's my pain  
Kako niwa mou Bye Bye shite**_

_**KOKORO o irodoru hazu mo nai MONOCHROME ni somaru kono sekai  
Kitto nani-mo kamo kaerareru  
« Watashi wa watashi no mama de… »**_

_**Are U Ready?  
Kawaru Signal FORMAT sareta Vision  
Don't think, Just felling  
Shinjiru mama ni ima koso kawareru kara  
Startin'  
Miageta sora ni mirai o egaite miseru  
**__**「**__**Daijoubu da yo**__**」**__**hitorikiri janai  
Itsuka wa waraeru kara…**_

_**I believe in myself**_

_**Kono hitomi ni utsurikomu no wa iro no nai samekitta sekai  
Konna toko de umoretari shinai  
« Namida wa tsuyosa ni kawawaru… »**_

_**Are U Ready?  
Hajimari nante dare nimo kimerarenai  
Don't think, Just felling  
Kanjiru mama ni imasugu hashiridasou  
Startin'  
Iro no nai sora hikari o terashite miseru  
**__**「**__**KOTAE ga mienai…**__**」**__**nante iu nara  
KOTAE o tsukureba ii**_

_**I believe in myself**_

After the song went off, he then relaxed some more by drinking some water that he brought with him. While relaxing he then heard Gunther moaning and turning until he opened his eyes and woke up. As Gunther was sitting up, he then turned towards Chibisuke and his eyes was locked on Chibisuke's sapphire eyes. Chibisuke then turned red in shame and turned away, feeling gultly about what he did to Gunther earlier.

"Chibisuke! Don't feel sad! It wasn't your fault!" Gunther pleaded.

"Dude, I was the one who did this to you! I don't deserved to be your friend! And Neither does Kick!" Chibisuke informed Gunther.

"That may be true, but i will not hold you accounted for. It was mostly Maka's fault to begin with. And second, I hate to see you sad and all depressed like that." Gunther added.

Chibisuke only sighed after what Gunther said. Right now, he felt reliefed that Gunther didn't take the fight so seriously, but at the same time, he felt unsure if he was going to be forgivien that easily.

"Oh, and another thing, try not to lose your cool that often ok." Gunther said with a some what sad looking face.

"Ok, I'll do my best not to lose your cool." Chibisuke said while forming a smile on his face.

"Good to know. Now, let's get some sleep. We're pretty both tired and sored from the fight that we had haha..." Gunther joked.

"Haha...yeah. Well, you have a good nap Gunther..." Chibisuke said.

"You too..." Gunther replied as he quickly layed down on the bed, already falling asleep.

Chibisuke then smiled at Gunther, who was now sleeping peacefully. Chibisuke then layed back on his bed and slowly fall asleep, as the whole day went by slowly.

* * *

4-5 hours later...

"Chibisuke, it's time to wake up..."

"Urrghh..." Chibisuke moaned in his sleep as he was now starting to wake up. When he opened his eyes, he saw his worst nightmare. Maka, on top of him, her lips met with his. In other words, Maka was kissing her little twin brother.

"Good afternoon my little sleeping prince." Maka said in a cute, sweet tone.

This caused Chibisuke to gagged violently and went to the bathroom to wash his mouth out from his kiss with Maka, and he didn't went that far to use soap either as well. Maka watched his little brother washing his mouth and started to giggled cutely, as what she did to him was "normal" and nothing was wrong about it.

"Wow, in some ways Maka, you just make me want to vomit." Gunther spoken, while witnessing the whole thing.

"Oh really. Tee hee. Can't help it. I love my brother so much." Maka replied to him, while acting and being cute at the same time.

Gunther then blushed at Maka's way of acting. Gunther then shook his head and started to think very serious.

_**"Why the hell that i'm turning red by Maka's cute attitude? Wait, am i...falling in love with...NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! I can't fall for her! NOT LIKE THIS!"**_ Gunther thought tremendously.

"Hmm... why are turning red Gunther? Are you getting..._**turned on**_ by my way of acting?" Maka asked as she was now walking towards Gunther, while noticing his blush.

"Uh...no. Of course not!" Gunther replied defensively.

"Awww... you don't have to lie to me Gunther... Were friends...right?" Maka asked in her seducive voice.

Before Gunther could reply, Chibisuke came out the bathroom and saw his friend and sister, trying to form a freindship, or in Chibisuke and Maka's case, another relationship "scam".

"Don't even think about wooling Gunther. He already suffered enough no thanks to you." Chibisuke warned.

"Whatever. Get ready to and let's go home. Felicia is waiting for us." Maka replied as she sticked her tounge and left the room.

"Ugh... Out of all the people that they are in the whole world, why do i have to be related to _**HER**_? God must to hate me so much..." Chibisuke sighed depressively.

"Don't feel all bad. I mean, ok, what she did earlier was a bit mean. Maka can't be all that bad. Right?" Gunther asked as he was getting out the bed.

"Trust me, you have know idea of having a sister like her. It's a complete _**NIGHTMARE**_." Chibisuke replied as he shivered furiously.

* * *

"Chibisuke! So glad that you're alright!" Mari spoken as she tackled her friend and then hugged her friend. Kick and Jackie was also present.

"Owww... Can you be a little gentle please?" Chibisuke asked nicely, not wanting to yell or speak ill for feeling the pain from being tackled.

"Oh, i'm sorry. Anyway, now that is after school, what do you guys wanna do?" Mari asked.

"I know, let's go to Chibisuke's house!" Jackie suggested.

"What? You guys really want to go to my house?" Chibisuke asked, suprised.

"Yeah, why not?" Gunther agreed with Jackie.

"Same goes with me!" Mari added.

"I'll go too." Kick added.

"If you guys really want to come to my house, I don't see why not." Chibisuke sighed.

"Awesome!" Kick cheered.

"Yes!" Gunther shouted.

"Yay!" Both Mari and Jackie cheered.

"Okay then. Let's walk to my house then." Chibisuke spoken.

"CHIBISUKE! HEY!" Felicia called after Chibisuke as she was driving by past the school.

"Oh hey Felicia! Fancy you meeting here!" Chibisuke examined.

"I came to- OMG! WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU? YOUR A TOTAL WRECK! GUNTHER IS TOO! ARE YOU TWO ALRIGHT?" Felicia asked, as she noticed Chibisuke and Gunther being covered in brusises, scratch and bite marks.

"Chibisuke and some guy named Ronaldo got into a fight. Meanwhile, Gunther got into a fight with a guy named Mouth." Maka spoken in Chibisuke's defense.

"Oh, my baby. My poor sweet sapphire baby..." Felicia mumbled as she got out of the car and ran towards her "son" and hugged him tightly, unaware what really happened.

"Owwww! Felicia, can you not do that while i'm in so much pain?" Chibisuke asked, while feeling the pain upon being touched.

"Oh, i'm sorry..." Felicia apologiesed.

"Anyway, what brings you here?" Chibisuke asked.

"I came to pick you up." Felicia smiled.

"Oh, ok." Chibisuke said, while scratching his forehead.

"Chibisuke, is that you mother?" Mari asked.

"Yeah, she is. Felicia, this is my Friend, Mari, this is Felicia." Chibisuke introduced.

"Hello Felicia. Nice to meet you!" Mari shyly greeted.

"Oh! I never knew that you had a friend who was this cute!" Felicia cheered as she layed eyes on Mari.

"Really, Felicia? REALLY?" Chibisuke asked in annoyance while blushing from what Felicia said about Mari being cute.

While Mari, her whole face was red in embarressment but being called cute. The reason why is that she has been lonely and being teased by other kids when she was younger. They called her short, pipsqeak and several girls even have sexual harrassed her about her chest, calling her flat-chested and said that no one will fall for you. While she ignored the comments, it did hurt her deaply. When Felicia called her "cute" she was not only embarressed, but also flattered and happy as well.

"So sorry about that Mari. Felicia can be such an air-head!" Chibisuke apologized.

"Oh no, it's fine." Mari replied with a bright smile.

"Hey! I'm an not an air-head! How mean of you! I can tolerate of Maka calling me names, but this is a first time that you called me a name! Maka, are you trying to influence my precious Sapphire cupcake to him?" Felicia asked Maka, while being offended for being called an air-head.

"Maka is not trying to change me! It's just that... you can't called someone cute like that when you greet people. They are going to take this the wrong way!" Chibisuke replied while trying to retained his cool, but having multiple veins poping out on his forehead.

"Awww...I'm just trying to nice and truthful. I mean, when i took under my wing, I always though that you were the most adoriable thing that I ever saw..." Felicia said while grabbing Chibisuke's cheeks and playing with it, as if she was a child playing with a stuffed animal.

Chibisuke was now getting annoyed by this. Mari saw this and laughed a little. Kick sighed in relief, thanking the heavens himself that his mother don't embarressed him like this. Gunther thought the same thing and agreed with Kick. Jackie, thought that is was funny as well, laughed with Mari.

Maka, on the other hand, was getting annoyed and angry by this. Fed up, she then got in the car and honk the car horn to get their attention.

"Let's go already! You can play with your stuffed animal toy later Felicia!" Maka shouted in her bitter tone.

"Oi! We're coming, we're coming! Well it was nice talking to you guys! Chibisuke, we're going home!" Felicia said.

"Hey, my friends want to come at my house and stay for a bit. Do you think that they can?" Chibisuke asked.

"Oh course they can! But then, what about you Mari? How are you going to get home?" Felicia asked.

"I'll take the bus to get home." Mari replied.

"Okay then, well hop in everyone." Felicia said.

Chibisuke and his friends got into the car. Chibisuke, Mari and Jackie was sitting together, while Kick and Ginther was sitting in the trunk way back. Maka was sitting in the front seat, as always. After bulking up their seat belts, they were soon on their way towards to Chibisuke's house.

* * *

"**YES, YES, YES! I WON!**" Mari shouted in victory, as she beat Chibisuke, Kick and Gunther in a video game match in Super Smash Brother Brawl for the Nintendo Wii that Chibisuke have.

"Dang it! How in the hell did you managed to beat us?" Kick asked.

"Simple. Some girls have game in them." Mari replied.

"That is true." Gunther said, while admiring Mari.

"I'm done playing video games for the night. Do you guys want to watch a movie?" Chibisuke asked.

"Do you have paranormal activity?" Jackie asked.

"As a matter a fact, yes i do." Chibisuke replied with a smile.

"Ooooooo... Let's watch that!" Jackie suggested.

"You guys really want to watched this? This movie would deprived you from sleeping peacfully and would give you nightmares!" Chibisuke exclaimed, not wanting his friends to watch the movie, then suffered many contanted bad dreams all night.

"Don't worry, what's ever in that movie, i've probubaly seen worse. I'll watch it." Mari said.

"Gunther and I love scary movies! Right Gunther?" Kick asked.

"Yes we do! So put that dvd in!" Gunther added.

"Alright guys. Paranormal Activity it is then." Chibisuke said.

Chibisuke then turned off his nintendo wii and insert the dvd in his blu ray dvd player.

When the movie started, Chibisuke went inside the kitchen and made some popcorn and smore's and brought out a 2 liter bottle of coke-cola. As the movie gotten more tense, scarier and interesing, they started to chown down on the popcorn and smore's, now being so into the that they were watching. After the movie was over, everyboby had shocked looking face upon what they saw and the room was completely quiet.

"Wow..." Chibisuke was the first one to speak and break the silence in the room.

"I'm might never want to sleep again." Mari added.

"I've seen many scary movies, but this is..." Gunther spoke, but couldn't finished on what he's going to say, due to being so frighted by the movie.

"Guys, hate to break it to ya, but it is now 10:30." Kick informed his friends.

"OMG! It's already late! I need to get home!" Mari panicked.

"Yeah, I'd need to get home too." Jackie added.

Kick, Gunther and Jackie said their goodbyes and walked on home. When Mari was about leave, Felicia called out to her.

"Mari! Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Felicia offered.

"Thanks Felicia, but i'll be fine by just taking the bus." Mari declined.

"Okay, then. I'll see you later then. Be careful!" Felicia warned.

"I will!" Mari replied.

"I'll see you later Mari." Chibisuke said.

"Before I go, I wanted to give you this." Mari said as she handed him a folded piece of paper.

"What is it?" Chibisuke asked anxiously.

"Open it and you'll find out. I have to go now!" Mari replied as she ran off towards the bus stop.

Chibisuke then waved at her and walked back inside the house. Chibisuke then opened the folded paper and it reveals a phone number and a note underneath it.

The note said's,

_**Here's my cell phone number. Call or text me anytime Chibisuke. Your like one of my few friends that i can talk to you. I really value our friendship and i hope you do too. Anyway, I'll see you at school tommorrow!**_

_**Sincerly, Your Friend, Mari. **_

Chibisuke smiled at the paper and putted in his pocket. Now yawning and feel sleepy, he then went to his room and hopped on his bed and drifted to sleep.

However, unknown to Chibisuke, Maka watched Chibisuke in the distance. She didn't joined her brother and his friends in the living room, where they were having a good time. To be honest with herself, she tries to bond with Chibisuke and his friends, but can't, due to being absolutely jealous of her brother. Why she is jealous of Chibisuke is simple; he gets a happy and good family, while she herself had to have a family who abused her and treated her like an outcast.

After her and Chibisuke was abandoned from their biological parents, they were adopted in separate familes, but they did visited each other from time to time. Her adoptive family treated her being part of the family and things were good. But after they moved, this was the starting point of her hardships that she had to endure from that point on. Having to think all the moments that she had to endure, made her really sad, hurt, angry and jealous. It all ache her heart.

Maka then started to think how Chibisuke was better off with Felicia. Both Masaka and Felicia treated and raised him like their own child and loves him so much. Chibisuke recieved so much love, while she herself recieved nothing but abuse and terror. Seeing her brother having all the attention than she does, she feel sad and jealousy. However, underneath her dark emotions, she does love her brother very deeply and will protected him from anything and would never stoop so low to harm her brother in vengence. NEVER.

Maka then sighed and went to her room. She changed into her pajamas and hopped to bed. While she tried to sleep, she cried in pain, but quiently so that Chibisuke nor Felicia to here. Maka never felt so... heartbroken and abandoned.

_**"Why did I have to suffer like this and he doesn't? It's just not fair..."**_ Was the last thing that Maka thought before she finally forced herself to sleep.

It was going to be a long and painful night for Maka.


	10. Chapter 10

Mari arrived at her house and entered inside it. She checked the time on her cell phone. It was now 11:15. Mari decided to head upstairs towards her room and go to bed. While walking up the stairs, she then heard a vioce that starled her.

"Mari! Thank god that your okay! I was so worried about you!"

Mari turned around and saw Ella, the family maid, came out of the kitchen, with a releif look on her face. Ella was wearing an blue short-sleeved dress with a white pink-laced apron, and yellow slippers over her socks. She has short curly red hair blends perfectly with her dark navy blue eyes, small gold hoop earrings, and red lipstick.

"Oh hey Ella. So sorry that i made you worry. I was at Chibisuke's house. He's a friend of mine." Mari replied.

"Oh, ok Mari-san. Did you have fun while being at your friends house?" Ella asked politly.

"As a matter a fact, yeah. I did had good time over there." Mari replied with a smile.

"Well i'm glad that you had a good time Mari-san." Ella said, forming a smile on her face.

"Anyway, i'll be heading off to bed Ella. Good night." Mari said.

"Good night Mari-san. See you in the morning." Ella said as she bowed.

Mari nodded and continued to walk upstairs towards her room. Upon entering her room, she quickly changed into her nightdress and hopped on her bed. When she covered up, Mari's eyes got caught in a picture of her parents, holding an 5-year old Mari.

"Mom...Dad...I miss you guys so much..." Mari mumbled to herself.

Mari remembered on how her parents died. They died in a car accident. She was around 7 years old when it happened. Her parents death affected her very much and at that moment, she lost her innocence and state of mind of peace and love. After her parents had died, her life was forever changed; everyday she was sad about her parents leaving her all alone and she started to realized that the world is not as safe as every child would think.

Plus, on top of losing her parents, she was being teased by other children as she was getting as the days were going by. She would always go towards crash site of where her parents had perished almost everyday after school and cried afterwards for her mother and father's passing. This was for the usual for Mari; come to the crash site, thinks about her parents and bust into tears. Repeat. Come to the crash site, thinks about her parents and bust into tears. Repeat. Until one day, while visiting at the crash site and decided to end her life by drowning herself in a nearby pond, she met Ella and Tanaka Fujii, who stopped her for making the biggest mistake of her life.

After Mari explained that her parents died from an car accident and decided that life wasn't worth living anymore without her parents, Ella and Tanaka decided to adopted her even since then, in a bizzare twist of fate, her life was getting better despite Ella and Tanaka weren't blood-related. It felt really good for having people who cared about her.

Mari yawned again from thinking about her past. She then thought about her dear friend Chibisuke, who can very get along with.

_**"Chibisuke..."**_ Mari thought as she started to turn pink.

If one thing that both her and Chibisuke have in common is this; both of them had lost their parents an car accident. Well, originally, Chibisuke was abandoned from his biological parents and was adopted by Masaka. But then she died in a car accident, just like her parents died the same way. However, Chibisuke was adopted again by Felicia, the same women that she met and called her "cute" earlier at school today. Just thinking about that makes her heart skipped a beat. After all, that was a first complement that she had in her life; mainly because of being teased alot and being called names all the time during her childhood years. It felt good to hear to a complement from Felicia. It made her feel good inside. She can be happy and proud for who she is without being judged by her looks.

Compare of the hardships that She and Chibisuke had to endured, Chibisuke is indeed who suffered the worst. Yet, despite the hardships that Chibisuke had to endured, he remained so strong-willed, independent and happy while Mari herself is weak-willed, shy and hurt.

Mari then wondered how Chibisuke is so strong-will and independent. She describes Chibisuke as her close friends and admired him too very much. She wants to be just like Chibisuke; strong-willed, independent and happy.

Mari then yawned once more and decided to hit the haysack and get some rest. As she was drifting to sleep, she then smiled, as she was looking forward for tommorrow with her friends.

_**"Chibisuke, i want to be just like you one day... strong-willed... and happy..."**_ Was the last thing that she thought before she finally went to sleep.

* * *

BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP!

Upon hearing her alarm clock going off, she slamed it with her fist and stopped the alarm going off, but at the same time, didn't break it. Mari then started to wake up and streched her arms a bit. After that, she then went towards her closet and changed clothes. When she was done changing clothes, Mari came downstairs and was greeted by Ella.

"Good morning Mari-san. How did you sleep last night?" Ella asked with a smile.

"I slept well last night Ella. Thank you." Mari replied.

"Your welcome. Anyway, i made you breakfast Mari-san." Ella said.

"Oh thanks Ella." Mari thanked Ella as she went towards the diner table and began to eat her breakfast. She was eating her favorite breakfast; two pieces of french toast with butter and syrup, scrambled eggs and two slices of bacon.

"So, Mari-san. You were at your friend's house yestarday?" Ella asked Mari, wanting to start a conversation.

"Yeah, I was." Mari replied while munching on her breakfast.

"Hmmm... What is your friend's name?" Ella asked, wanting to get more info about her friend.

"His name is Chibisuke and he's a boy around my age. We both have so much in common." Mari replied.

"Really, how so Mari-san?" Ella asked, starting to get into her friend's background.

"Chibisuke suffered a horrible childhood like me. He was abandoned by his biological parents when he was just a baby. He was adopted by his foster mother and lived with her until she died in a car accident, the same way that my parents died, but unlike me, Chibisuke was in a car accident and saw her die in his own eyes, instead of hearing it from the teachers, like i did. Afterwards, Chibisuke was adopted by Felicia, his second foster mother that i met yesterday." Mari started.

"Oh my..." Ella said, now feeling shocked upon what she heard about Chibisuke.

"But what amazing about him is that desipte that he suffered worse than i did, he is so strong-willed and independent, while I myself is weak and vulnerable." Mari concluded, while starting to admired her friend.

"It sounds like you do like Chibisuke very much." Ella giggled happliy about Mari finally found someone that she likes.

"N-no. I don't like him! I'd only admired him." Mari said defensively while hiding her now blushing red face.

"Ok, ok Mari-san. I get it. You only admired him." Ella corrected.

"Yeah. I only admired him. Nothing more, nothing less. I should be going now. It's getting late." Mari said as she noticed the time on her watch.

"Alright Mari-san I'll see you afterschool then." Ella said, while waving at her.

"Bye!" Mari replied while waving Ella back.

And with that, she walked towards the bus stop to meet with her friends. As she waited for the bus to arrived, she started to think about what Ella said about liking Chibisuke more as a friend. She tried to shake it off but always came to haunt her.

_**"Arrghh... Stop bothering me... I only liked Chibisuke as a friend only... My heart belongs to Goth Kid... No one else!"**_ Mari started to think, now having conflicts of with her emotions.

Mari then sighed in annoyance as she now saw the bus coming up the street and stopped in front of her. She payed the fare and took an empty seat in the back of the bus. Mari then relaxed on her seat and enjoyed her ride on the bus, waiting to have a good day at school with her friends.

* * *

"This sucks..." A boy moaned.

"What's that supposed to mean Chibisuke?" A girl asked with an angry look on her face.

"It means that the next time we pick an activity for this weekend, i get to pick Maka. WHY DID YOU PICK THE ICE-SKATING RING? THAT IS LIKE ONE OF THE WORST PLACES EVER!" Chibisuke yelled towards his sister in anger.

Chibisuke and Maka are at school. They decided to come early to eat breakfast due to not having anything to eat at home and Felicia went to the store to get some groceries. Plus if they waited for Felicia to come home, it would made Chibisuke and Maka late. So with that in mind, they decided to head to school early and get some breakfast. Kick and others wern't here yet as they never come to school early at this hour. So Chibisuke and Maka is all they have to hang out with each other.

"Well, I think Ice skating is one of the funniest things to due. You can skate while listened to music, there's snackes you can get and-"

"And to top it all off, I will get nailed by a bunch of energised jocks of Hockey fanatics. That's real _**cleaver**_ of you Maka, real cleaver." Chibisuke said sarcasticully, while interrupting Maka.

Maka giggled at her younger twin brother while Chibisuke himself started at her older twin sister with his angry glare. He remembered that incedent very well. Both Chibisuke and Maka were 8 years old at the time. They went ice skating with Felicia and while there at the ring, something happened. Maka tricked/or persuaded Chibisuke into wearing one of the hockey team uniforms and Chibisuke, being a bit naive at that time, happily deicided to try the uniform out. When the hockey game was about to start, the hockey players wasn't bothered by Chibisuke height due to they thought that it was their friend, who around the same age as them, but suffered height growth and because that, they didn't know that it was a child underneath. It wasn't until after the hocket game that they found out that it was a child playing with them, not their teammate. Luckily, Chibisuke didn't get into trouble, thank god. But what suprised Maka and Felicia is that after all this time being rammed and nailed by the opponites team, he only suffered minor injuries. He was sore most of his body, but suffered no broken or fractured bones. An Inpressive feat since Hockey is one of the top 3 sports that people will most likely break their bones often, along with football and Moter bike riding (also sometimes called dirt bike riding).

Chibisuke sighed at that memory. But his thoughts and piece of mind were interrupped by three boys, who looks to be jocks, starting towards him with angry looks on their faces.

"Uh...can I help you guys?" Chibisuke asked, being uncomfortable from the starts that the three jocks.

"We heard that you called jocks fanatics..." One jock said.

"Well, i didn't mean you jocks here, we were talking about-"

"Shut up. We don't like people that called us names." Another jock said.

"Whoa, whoa let's not get into a fight... I didn't mean what i said about Jocks." Chibisuke said, attempted to apologised.

"You don't really think that. You just don't want admit that your wrong you pretty boy geek." The handsome jock said, insulting him.

The insult that the handsome jock gave him becomes the tipping point for Chibisuke; as his eyes changed from blue to red. It was now his turn to make the insults.

"Why would I admit something that i'm not?" Chibisuke asked sarcasticully.

"Dude, seriously. This is more worse than watching you try to read a children's book you show off asshole." The handsome jock continued.

"Is it more worse that your face?" Chibisuke hissed at the handsome jock.

"I don't know. Is it more worse than my fist in your face?" The handsome jock added.

"It it more worse than my fist in your face, you turd?" Chibisuke snapped at the end.

"YOUR A TURD!" The handsome Jock snapped.

"NO, YOUR A TURD!" Chibisuke yelled.

That was the last straw. Both Chibisuke and the handsome jock engaged into a fight and started to punched, kicked and anything in between. Maka did nothing to stop them, as she was enjoying the fight between her brother and the handsome jock. As the fight raged on, Goth Kid, who was just entered the cafeteria to get some breakfast, saw his friend were fighting the handsome jock.

_**"You idiot...what did you do to upset Chibisuke?"**_ Goth Kid thought in annoyance.

Goth Kid reconised the handsome jock. His name was Jack. And the other jocks that was with them was his friends, Sazh and Ray. The three jocks are like the stars of the mellowbrook football team. They tend to take advantage of their status and harrassed the unpopular kids, namely Goth Kid. They do anything to keep the reputation in check, even if it means breaking the rules now and then and get into fights. Goth Kid viewed Jack as a cold, reckless and ambitious person. He then blended into the crowd until he was up front.

Chibisuke managed to get the upper hand of this fight. When he saw Jack kneeing, drained out of engery, he smirked at him, thinking his victory was near.

"So... do you finally call it quicks?" Chibisuke asked overconfedently.

"Never, never from the likes of you... dipshit..." Jack replied with a huff.

"Tch... fine then. I guess I'll have to teach you some respect." Chibisuke said as he launched himself towards Jack.

Desparate, he then look for a way out of this sticky situation. He then got an idea. He looked at the crowd and spotted Goth Kid to be a perfect canidate for his plan.

_**"Why is Jack looking at me like that?"**_ Goth Kid thought.

Before Goth Kid came to realised on what Jack is going to do with him, Jack grabbed Goth Kid and used him as a human shield. Upon seeing his friend up to display, Chibisuke hesitated, as he didn't want to hurt Goth kid.

"Perfect..." Jack mumbled in his breath, while forming a evil smile on his face.

Jack swiftly took advantaged of his opponent's hesitation and started to make his combat, as he delivered a bunch of swift kicks and punches, knocking Chibisuke to the ground. Upon seeing Chibisuke on the ground, he smirked at him.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Jack asked.

Chibisuke started to get pissed and launched towards Jack, but when Jack used Goth Kid as cover, Chibisuke hesitated again. Jack then started to used Goth Kid as a human weapon and hitted Chibisuke by swinging Goth Kid like a baseball bat. Chibisuke was knocked down again, only to gotten up on his feet and charged again at Jack. Like last time, he used Goth Kid as an distration and like last time, Chibisuke hesitated. Jack then gave Chibisuke a couple more blows and when Chibisuke was knocked down the third time, he then tossed Goth Kid away like a ragged doll and grabbed Chibisuke by the neck and threw Chibisuke up in the air like what he did to Goth Kid, like a ragged doll, ran towards the window and when Chibisuke was at the right level of airbone, he jumped and double kicked Chibisuke in the stomach. The blow was eqivilent enough to send Chibisuke flying and crashed through the cafeteria window and landed on the playground.

Chibisuke, who was barely breathing from getting knocked out, was now struggling to get up. But the pain was overwelming for him and only thing that he could do was dragging on the ground. But Jack and his friends caught up with him at the playground. Sazh and Ray pinned both his legs and Jack got out 2 knifes and stabbed Chibisuke's hands and binded them through the ground. Everyone was gasping at this for an odvious reason. Chibisuke didn't yelled in pain from the knifes that peirced through her hands, but he did flinched. Jack then raised his foot and slammed onto Chibisuke's head.

"Looks like someone bargain up more than they can chew..." Jack spoke, mocking Chibisuke.

"Bite my shiny metal ass..." Chibisuke replied weakily as he spit at Jack's face.

Jack snapped at this and slammed his foot on Chibisuke's head causing him to faint.

"This is all you had in you? God your weak..." Jack mockly said. "Looks like we're done with him, let's go and leave this piece of trash."

But before they can leave, Jack was suddenly thrown violently on the ground. Sazh and Ray caught a glimpes of who threw Jack on the ground, knocking him out. It was none other than Chibisuke's sister, Maka, who was now enraged at the treatment and tatic he used aganest his bother.

"Get ready to suffered an ass kicking brutality you bastards." Maka threatened, with fire in her eyes.

"Heh...bring it on bitch..." Sazh said as he and Ray begin to engaged combat with Maka.

* * *

"I hope Chibisuke is at school today..."

"Don't worry... Felicia did say that Chibisuke went to school along with Maka to get some breakfast. He should be in the cafe Gunther."

"Yeah. I guess your right Kick..." Gunther replied.

Kick and Gunther just arrived to school after a long hard fight with his brother Brad and his friends. While they were walking inside the hallways, they heard a voice from afar.

"Kick, Gunther!"

"Huh? Oh hey Jackie." Kick greeted.

"Do you know where Chibisuke is?" Gunther asked.

"I don't know, but i hear a commotion from the playground. Maybe he's over at the playground?" Jackie suggested.

"Ok then. Thanks" Kick replied.

"I'll come too." Jackie added.

Jackie, Kick and Gunther walked towards the playground and the next thing that saw when they up close truly shocked them. Jack, Sazh and Ray, piled up on each other with bruises and all three of them has a black eye. Maka, was sitting on top of the defeated jocks, looking bad ass. When she spotted her friends, she then jumped down, as she had a long expliation for all this mess.

"Yosh! Hey you guys. If your wondering what happened here is I got into a fight with these three jackasses." Maka spoke.

"OMG! ARE YOU OKAY?" Jackie asked, sounding worried upon seeing blood, scratch marks and some brusies on most of her body.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Though you should be more concern about Chibisuke instead of me. It's the reason that I got into a fight with them." Maka replied, wiping the blood off her face.

Indeed. When Jackie, Kick and Gunther caught a glimpes of Chibisuke, half-beaten, and barely breathing, ran towards Chibisuke to help him. When Chibisuke saw a shoe in front of him, he then slowly lifted his head and saw his friends.

"*cough* H...hey you guys..." Chibisuke spoke as he coughed up blood.

"Don't speak! Save your energy..." Jackie said.

"Yeah... save you strength and- are those knives on your hands?" Gunther asked, noticing the knives that pierched through Chibisuke's hands and bound them to the ground.

"Yeah...they are..." Chibisuke replied.

"OMG! Pull the knives off his hands and help him!" Jackie yelled.

Kick and Gunther pulled the knifes off of Chibisuke's hands. Chibisuke's hands had a small hole on both of them and were gushing a good amount of blood out. The blood lost has caused Chibisuke to passed out. This caused the others to paniched.

"Gunther and Jackie. You stay with Maka and help her to clear off the crowd and and retrained her if she tries to kill the now beaten-up jocks even further." Kick ordered.

"What about you Kick?" Gunther asked.

"Me, I'm going to carry Chibisuke to the nurse's office." Kick replied.

Kick grabbed Chibisuke and carried him towards the nurse's office. Maka then saw Chibisuke being dragged to the nurse's office. Seeing Chibisuke hurt, she then turned to the jocks and grabbed Jack by the neck and lifted him up in the air.

"Looks like you bargined more than you can chew..." Maka said, with her firely red eyes.

"Please...i'm sorry...Have mercy miss!" Jack pleaded Maka.

"Did you say...MERCY?" Maka asked enraged from hearing the word "mercy" from someone who hurt her little brother.

_**"SUCH AN... INSOLENT PHASE FROM THE LIKES OF YOU!"**_ Maka said while forming an evil smile on her face as she begin to choke the living life out of him. She wasn't going to waste any time or give him any amount of mercy to Jack.

"H...He...lp..." Jack gasped while starting to passed out.

Gunther and Jackie saw Maka choking Jack and decided to stop her from making a big mistake.

"Maka! Don't do kill him!" Gunther pleaded.

"Yeah Maka! Don't do this!" Jackie pleaded as well.

Unforcantly, Maka didn't listen and continued to choke Jack. Just as Maka was about to choke Jack to death, her brother Chibisuke, as a 7 year old, appaered in her mind and caused her to let go of Jack's neck and froze. After a couple of seconds, Maka then sobbed in disbelief and sadness, for failing to protect her little brother and abost try to kill someone.

_**"Oh...My...God... What have I'm become..."**_ Maka asked herself.

"*breathing heavily* Heh...Gotcha..." Jack spoke.

Jack jumped onto Maka and hit her and then ripped her whole shirt off, revealing her red colored bra.

"Hmmm, nice breasts you have there. It would be a shame to get rid of you with such a nice bag of tits." Jack said as he was about ripped of Maka's bra.

But before he could do such a thing, his face was met by Jackie's foot, fully enraged by his actions. Jack was then knocked down and was soon knocked out after being nailed by Jackie. After she was done beating Jack up, Jackie then checked up on Maka, who was suffering a mental collapse.

"Maka! Are you ok? Speak up!" Jackie spoke.

"..." Maka didn't say anything as there was no pupil in her eyes.

"Oh no...she mentally collapsed! We need to get her to the nurse's office too!" Gunther panicked.

"Yeah your right. And we need to bring them too." Jackie said as she pointed Jack, Sazh and Ray.

"What? THEM TOO?" Gunther yelled, not agreeing on helping them.

"I know how you feel, and even though we wont't forgive them, we can't just leave people who are injured and need help. We just can't. It would be heartless not to help people in need." Jackie replied, reasoning with Gunther.

"*sigh* Alright. You have a point there." Gunther said after much thought

"Good! Now let's clean up this mess." Jackie ordered.

Gunther nodded his head. "Will do Wacky!"

* * *

Mari now just arrived at the school and decided to head to the cafe to get something to eat. When she entered the cafe, she saw a bunch of food on the floor and some broken glass from the broken window.

"Oh...My...God... What happened here?" Mari yelled.

Mari then looked around the cafe and saw something that she _**really**_ didn't want to see. Goth Kid, knocked out cold from Jack using him as a human shield and a weapon to beat Chibisuke in a fight. Mari then ran towards Goth kid, panicked.

"Goth Kid! Goth Kid! Are you ok?" Mari asked worried.

"..." The was no reply from Goth Kid.

"Oh no, no, no!" Mari paincked some more and decided to carry Goth Kid to the nurse's office. She ran as fast as she could until she finally reached the nurse's office. Mari then barged in the office and saw suprisenly Jackie, Kick and Gunther.

"GUYS! W-WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING HERE?" Mari asked suprised.

"Chibisuke got into a fight with Jack and was badly beaten until Maka took over and was badly beaten too from Jack, Sazh and Ray, but managed to win though." Jackie replied sadly.

"Chibisuke...was...hurt...from...J-Jack...? Chibisuke!" Mari yelled her friends name as she wanted to see him as fast as possible.

"Wait MARI! You shouldn't see him like this! Kick said.

But it was too late. Mari saw Chibisuke in the state that he was in. What she saw was so horrifying, that literally faints from seeing her friend in so much pain.

"Mari!" Gunther yelled as she caught Mari and Goth Kid in his arms. Gunther then looked and checked Mari to see if she was alright.

"*Whew* She only passed out..." Gunther sighed in relief.

"Gunther. Lay Mari gently on a nearby bed next to Goth Kid here." Jackie ordered.

Gunther nodded his head and gently layed Mari and Goth Kid next to each other on a nearby bed.

"Okay, so now what can we do?" Gunther asked.

"We did everything we can for them. Now we need to get to class. There'll be fine resting here" Kick replied.

Both Jackie and Gunther nodded and exited the nurses office and went to Fritzpatrick's class to start their day at school, while having their badly hurt friends in their mind, thinking about them.

First, Chibisuke got into a fight with Ronaldo and now all this mess. It's just one way of saying that bad things happened to good people.


	11. Chapter 11

_**Chibisuke and Masaka were now in the car driving their way back to the house from their friends birthday party.**_

_**"Did you have fun today Chibisuke?" Masaka asked.**_

_**"Yes I had alot of fun today! Thank you momma!" Chibisuke replied happily.**_

_**"Your welcome sweetie." Masaka said.**_

_**"Hey mama?" Chibisuke spoke.**_

_**"Yes Chibisuke?" Masaka asked.**_

_**"I love you mama." Chibisuke replied while smiling at her.**_

_**"Aww. I love you too, my little pumpkin." Masaka said as she smiled back at her beloved son.**_

_**Chibisuke then fell asleep after from spending time with his sister Maka. Masaka saw this and smiled at her son, who he looks so adorible when he sleeps. As Masaka continued to drived towards home, she started to feel "lightheaded" and very sick. As she struggled to stay awake, she could feel her strength rapily being sapped away and losing her ability stay awake and in a couple of seconds, she passed out and lost control to the wheel of the car. Chibisuke didn't noticed because he was still asleep and when the car passed a red light, they crashed into another car at 70 mph. The crash itself was devestading. But most of all, it was the start of Chibisuke's hard face of reality.**_

_**After sleeping in what seems for like days or weeks on end, Chibisuke finally managed to wake up from his deep slumber. Only this time, instead of waking up in his room, he woke up in a hospital. Being dazed and confused, he then got out of the bed and try to move. But oddly enough, his body was aching all over his body and didn't know why either. When he try to move again, a nurse who was checking to if Chibisuke was awake and okay, waiked in and was relived to see Chibisuke up.**_

_**"Oh my... Dr. Yuki! He's out of his bed! He's alive!" The nurse paniced as she called the doctor.**_

_**Dr. Yuki came inside the room suddenly. Yuki had light brown hair, green eyes, light dark skin, and was wearing her doctor's outfit. When she came into the room, Yuki bend down and decided to explain Chibisuke what's going on.**_

_**"I'm very relifed that your okay." spoke.**_

_**"W-where am I miss?" Chibisuke asked, still being shaken on what happened and where he is right now.**_

_**"Your at a hospital." Yuki replied.**_

_**"Why i'm at a hospital?" Chibisuke asked, as he tried to moved again, only to be overwelmed by the incrusiading pain and flinched.**_

_**"Try not to moved so much. You and your mom has gotten into a car accident." Yuki replied, trying to eased Chibisuke's pain.**_

_**"W-w-what? Really? Oh no...w-where is my mom miss?" Chibisuke asked.**_

_**"Your mom is in the room across from your room. Do you want to see her?" Yuki asked.**_

_**Chibisuke nodded his head and Yuki showed Chibisuke to Masaka. When they walked inside his mother's room, Chibiuke was horrified on what he saw. Masaka's beautiful brown hair, was long gone. Her face was some-what wrinkled and her eyes and the area near her eyes were black as well. **_

_**"Momma!" Chibisuke ran towards his mother side and cried for her.**_

_**"T-this can't be... She wasn't like this the last time I checked up on her!" Yuki said to herself.**_

_**"Ugh...Chibisuke...Is that you honey...?" Masaka asked weakly.**_

_**"Momma! What happened to you?" Chibisuke asked.**_

_**"I'm so sorry Chibisuke... I'm very sorry..." Masaka pleaded in sadness as she slowly raised her hands and wrapped her arms around her son's neck.**_

_**"Why are you apologized momma? You did nothing wrong!" Chibisuke asked.**_

_**"Chibisuke, whatever happenes, please don't throw your life away. Always know to be strong and give kindness to others like you always do. Even though that things may seemed bad, always believed that I will always be with you and everything will be okay." Masaka said.**_

_**"Momma? What are you talking about?" Chibisuke asked, very unsure on what his mother talking about.**_

_**"I love you...Chibisuke and I'll always will. Adopting you and being in my life was the greatest thing of my life." Masaka said.**_

_**Masaka then let go her son and slowly closed her eyes and died peacefully. Chibisuke then shooked his mother to wake Masaka up. But she didn't opened her eyes.**_

_**"Momma... please wake up..." Chibisuke pleaded to his mother to opened her eyes.**_

_**Again nothing happened. came up and checked on the machine that scanned her heart rate. What Yuki saw came clear and concluded that Chibisuke's mother, was dead. Yuki told Chibisuke that his mother had passed away. The moment he heard those words about his mother, he broke down in tears and screamed in pain and loss of his beloved mother that meant everything to the world for him.**_

* * *

Chibisuke quickly rose from his slumber and was now shaking uncontrollaby. Chibisuke then looked around and saw his friends, Mari and Goth Kid,his sis, Maka and suprisenly, the jocks than beat him up to a pulp, was in their beds, resting from what happened to them. Chibisuke then touched his head and calmed down from the dream that he had.

That "dream" he was having, was a flashback on the day that his mother died when he was around 6 or 7 years old. Just remembering it made his blood ran cold. As he got out of the bed he was resting, he then noticed that his hands was wrapped in banages, where he remembered that Jack stabbed both his hands with the kinives that he bought with him.

"Che. I feel so lightheaded and tired..." Chibisuke mumbled to himself.

As he started to streched his arms and legs, he then looked at the clock. It was 12:25. Already lunch time. Chibisuke was a little schocked that he was knocked out half of the whole day already. With that in mind, he decided to get his lunch out of his backpack. His lunch was 6 pieces of fried chicken, 4 peices of cornbread, and home-made fries. Chibisuke then walked towards the microwave to heat up his food. After his food was nice and hot, he decided to take his food and eat outside in the lunch area, so he can gets some fresh air.

* * *

_**Mari, who was at home, was spending time with her close frind Chibisuke, who she invited to her house. As they were enjoying watching the snow outside, Mari started to feel all fuzzy and warm inside. Knowing it was just the two them, Mari decided to speak.**_

_**"Um...Chibisuke..." Mari spoke.**_

_**"Yes Mari?" Chibisuke said.**_

_**"H-how do you think of me?" Mari asked so sudden.**_

_**"Well, I think your very nice, friendly towards other people and very caring too. And not to mention, kinda adorible." Chibisuke replied with a smile, while turning pink from saying the last part.**_

_**Mari blushed at this. She always find Chibisuke's opinion about her so flattering and sweet.**_

_**"Th-thanks. That really made me... very happy." Mari said.**_

_**"Well I'm glad. You deserved to be happy after all you went through in your childhood. Remember, if you ever need me, call me and i'll be there with you." Chibisuke added.**_

_**Mari's blush darken by that remark. At this point, Mari couldn't take it anymore of holding her feelings inside and she decided to tell how she feel.**_

_**"Chibisuke, thank you so much for being my friend and staying with me. Before you came here, I was always sad and timid. The first moment I met you, I could feel that I could finally not to be lonely anymore and we have a "connection" between us. So from the bottom of my heart, I..." Mari said as her brain **__**malfunctioned and leaned closer towards Chibisuke's face until her lips was closely to his.**_

_**"M-Mari! What are you doing?" Chibisuke asked nervously.**_

_**Mari didn't answered back as she was busy coming towards Chibisuke closer and closer until...**_

* * *

Mari quickly awoke from her so called "love fantasy" dream. She then turned crimson red from that dream she had. Mari couldn't _**believed**_ that she was about to kiss Chibisuke! After shooking her head to cleanse herself from that image, she then checked on Goth kid. Goth kid was okay. Covered in a couple of brusies, but he's ok. Mari sighed in relief and decided to checked on Chibisuke, only to find out that he was nowhere here. Mari decided to look for Chibisuke.

"Chibisuke... I hope you're ok..." Mari mumbled under her breath.

* * *

Chibisuke was now enjoying the fresh air after being knocked out for so many hours. It felt good to excerised his arms and legs. As he was eating away, he then spotted his good friend Kendall, was walking by. Kendall also saw Chibisuke and decided to sit with him, since she didn't have anything to do.

"Hey Chibisuke. How have you been?" Kendall spoke.

"Hey Kendall. I've been ok. You?" Chibisuke replied.

"I've been okay myself." Kendall added.

"That's good." Chibisuke smiled.

"Hey Chibisuke?" Kendall asked, starting to feel a little nervous.

"Yeah Kendall?" Chibisuke spoke.

"This saturday, me and my girlfriends are going to the mall and hangout. But my friends have a date and I don't... so, I was wondering that... if you could be my date? Don't worry, you don't have to like in a "romantic level". So would you? It's understandible if your busy at that day." Kendall asked.

"Sure. I'll be your date this saturday. Besides, I'm free this weekend." Chibisuke replied with a smile, always wanted to help a fellow friend out from being humiliated or lonely.

"Great! I'll come at your house at around 12:30 pm. Please come by yourself. Don't bring Kick and _**definally**_ don't bring your sister Maka with you." Kendall warned Chibisuke, not liking the idea of Kick and Maka ruining her weekend plans.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that Kick and Maka knows." Chibisuke reasoned Kendall.

"Thank you Chibisuke. I really appriciated it. Wow, you sure have alot of food with you today." Kendall said, as the food caught her attention, and the fact that she forgot her wallet to buy her lunch.

"Do you want half of it? I'm already full..." Chibisuke asked Kendall.

"Oh no... I couldn't..." Kendall spoke.

"Really, I insisted." Chibisuke added.

"Well... ok. _*munched on the food*_ MMMM... This chicken, cornbread and these fries are delicious!" Kendall complemented.

"Yep. Felicia knows how's to make a mean fried chicken." Chibisuke said.

"Tell me, how come your adopted mother give all this food?" Kendall asked.

"Well, you know moms everywhere, trying to keep their children nice and healthy." Chibisuke replied with a soft smile.

One of the reasons why Felicia give him so much food, is that at some point after Masaka died, he got depressed about her death. Although he didn't avoid the other kids while being in the hospital, in fact, he formed many happy and close relationship and simpithyed the situations that most kids were, like having cancer, being an orphan, etc. However, he refused to eat anything and as more days have passed, he was getting much skinner and underweight. It was only that his friends in the hospital and his recent adoption with Felicia stopped him from starving to death and by the time that he was released from the hospital, his bones was showing on his chest and most of his upper body. Plus, he lost so much strength that he was temporarily confined in a wheelchair, as he didn't have the strength to stand on his two feet. By the time he started the fourth grade, he finally had the strength to stand up by himself without Felicia's support. Because of all the efforts that Felicia did to get out of his "self depression" and made him normal, he loved Felicia very much.

"You got that right Chibisuke." Kendall agreed.

After an nice conversation, and explained that he got beaten up again, but this time from the jocks, Jack, Sazh and Ray, the bell rung for six period. Kendall noticed that it was time to go to class.

"Anyway, I've got to go to class. Get well soon ok. And thanks for the food. It was very good! Give my compliments to the chef!" Kendall said as she walked towards her class.

"I will! See you after school!" Chibibsuke shouted after Kendall as he waved. Chibisuke decided to head back to the infirmary. Along walking there he then saw Mari running towards him, who was looking everywhere fo him.

"Chibisuke! I'm so glad that your okay! I was so worried!" Mari cried as she hugged him.

"OWWW! Mari! Please be gentle to me." Chibisuke said as he felt every pain surging in his body upon being hugged.

"OH! I'm sorry!" Mari apologied.

"Anyway, what are you doing out of bed?" Chibisuke asked.

"Looking for you..." Mari replied.

"Okay, Why were you in the infirmary?" Chibisuke asked.

"When I arrived at school this morning, I went to the cafe to get breakfast, only to find Goth Kid unconsious and i decided to take him to the infirmary. When I got there, I saw Kick, Gunther and Jackie and they told me everything that happened to you, Goth Kid and Maka. upon hearing all that, I wanted to see you as fast as possible, but they told me not to. But i did anyway and the moment i saw you, beat up and in so much pain, I fainted. I was...so worried about you." Mari concluded as she formed hot tears in her eyes.

"Oh... I see..." Chibisuke said as he looked down to the floor in shame. Mari noticed this and tried to cheer him up.

"D-don't be like that! It wasn't your fault. Come on, let's go back to the infirmary before we get in trouble." Mari said.

"_*sighed*_ Ok..." Chibisuke spoke.

Mari and Chibisuke walked towards the infirmary. When they arrived there, they saw Maka up and looking out the window. Upon walking in, Maka turned her head and saw his brother okay with Mari.

"Chibisuke! Are you okay? Are you hurt anywhere?" Maka asked, worried about her borther's well-being.

"Yeah... I'm fine..." Chibisuke replied, with a sad look on his face.

"Mari, did you do anything to make Chibisuke feel sad and depressed you bitch?" Maka hissed at Mari, suspecting that Mari has something to do with it.

"I-I'm not the one who made him like this! I didn't do anything!" Mari yelled.

"Tch. Like hell I should believed that you f&king tramp!" Maka snapped as her anger was boiling.

"What did you say? What have you done to help him? Huh? Where is you love for him?" Mari snapped as well.

"I fought those stupid jocks and beaten them up! They were going to far! What have _**you done **_to protect Chibisuke? _**ABSOLUTELY NOTHING!**_" Maka shouted.

As the tension was rising between the two and a cat was about to ensured to happen, Chibisuke intertwined, as his was unable to keep his emotions hidden.

"MARI, MAKA, STOP! Mari didn't do anything to make me this way. The reason why that i'm so sad is that Goth Kid got hurt because I hesitated and couldn't have the strength to defeat those jackasses. You know why? Is because I'm weak! W-E-A-K. WEAK! Weak is the reason that I can't protect my friends and they always get hurt. Weak is the reason that my mother died because i couldn't save her! Weak is the reason that i don't deserved to live..." Chibisuke shouted as he was suffering an enormous stress episode.

Upon hearing all that became a tipping point to Maka as she quickly turned her attention to her brother and did something that know one saw it coming.

SLAP!

Chibisuke touched his now soared face. Maka slapped him. After seeing that, Mari gasped.

"Maka! What the hell was that for?" Mari yelled.

Maka didn't reply and slapped Chibisuke again and again until her slaps has turned into punches and soon she was beating the living crap out of him. Mari then stopped Maka beating on her brother even further.

"What the hell are you doing to your brother?" Mari demanded.

Mari's face was met by Maka's fist and fall down on her back.

_**"BACK. OFF."**_ Maka threatened Mari. Maka then went back on the subject that was doing before being interrupted by that tramp. Maka then walked towards her now battered brother. Maka then raised her hand as she was ready to strike Chibisuke again. Chibisuke then closed his eyes, as he was ready to imbrace another hit. When he opened his eyes, he saw Maka do something that he didn't expected.

Maka hugged him. As he was busying asorbing this action in, Maka started to speak, while staring to form tears in her eyes.

"Don't you ever...ever...say that ever again! Chibisuke, I should be the one protecting you as being the oldest sibiling. You are very strong Chibisuke. I know you are. Masaka died protecting and caring for you. It's wasn't your fault. As long as we're together, i'll protected you from anything. Besides, you have friends that cherished and admired you very much... So please, don't die on your friends. People need you, Felicia needs you, I need you!" Maka said as she was revealing her caring side to her brother.

Chibisuke was now petrified by her revealed side of her profound feelings. Chibisuke managed to hugged back his sister. Chibisuke then looked at his sister who started to form a smile on her face while still have tears in her eyes.

"Now, don't say like that ever again okay?" Maka said as she patted her borther's head.

Chibisuke, at this point, smiled at his sister and smiled to her. "Okay...I won't say that anymore. Thanks Maka."

"No problem..." Maka said as she let go of her brother. She then turned to Mari, feeling bad on what she did. "Mari, I'm sorry on what i said and did earlier." Maka apologised.

Mari, who was now calm from the tension, sighed and tried to tolerate on what happened to her. "It's fine Maka. I know you have alot of stress too. So I'll let it slide..."

"Oh, good. Thanks Mari." Maka smiled at her.

By this time, Goth Kid just woke up from his slumber. When Maka, Chibisuke and Mari saw this, Mari tackled Goth Kid in relief. Chibisuke and Maka sweatdropped at this.

"Goth Kid! I'm so glad that your okay!" Mari said.

"Owww..." Goth Kid moaned in pain.

"Sorry! So sorry!" Mari apologised.

"It's...ok..." Goth Kid replied.

"Goth Kid...Are you ok... I'm sorry that i didn't managed to beat Jack and his friends up..." Chibisuke apologied.

"No... It's Jack fualt for using people as shield and weapons." Goth Kid reasoned Chibisuke.

"But still..." Chibisuke spoke.

"Don't worry about it... I'm used to this..." Goth Kid said.

"No... all this have to stop sooner or later. Goth Kid, you can always hang out with us..." Chibisuke said as he reached out his hand towards Goth Kid.

Goth Kid was now in disbeliefd by Chibisuke's good nature. He never knew that he was this generous and kind hearted. With enough strength, Goth Kid reached his hand out and finally touched his and shook his hand. Chibisuke did the same.

"Thanks... Chibisuke..." Goth Kid finally smiled at his firend.

"Your welcome..." Chibisuke said as he smiled.

Maka and Mari smiled at this.

"Chibisuke..." Mari spoke.

"I swear... nobody can beat a boy like him..." Maka added.

* * *

As the whole day by peacefully, it was soon afterschool. Goth Kid parted with his friends as they were leaving the infirmary, leaving the jocks, who was still knocked out from Maka's assualt eariler, in there. When Chibisuke, Maka and Mari were in front of the school, they saw Gunther and Kick coming towards them.

"Hey you guys!" Gunther yelled.

"Hey you two!" Chibisuke waved at them.

"So, how do you feel man?" Gunther asked.

"I feel fine..." Chibisuke replied coolly.

"Chibisuke, with that endurance and tolerant to pain, you can become a top notched dare devil like myself. I'll train you myself if you want!" Kick said as he acknowledged Chibisuke's enchanted endurance.

"Okay Chibisuke. But call me if you reconidered." Kick said.

"Hehe. I'll keep that in mind." Chibisuke replied.

"Hey Dillweed! It's time to go." A male voice called Kick.

"Dillweed?" Chibisuke, Mari and Maka said in usion.

"Oh no... not him..." Kick moeaned as he facepalm his helment knowing who picking him up.

"Who's that?" Chibisuke asked Kick.

"Brad. He's my older brother." Kick replied.

"Hmm... What's so bad about your brother?" Chibisuke asked.

"Dude... he's bad news...Kick and Brad always fight alot!" Gunther replied.

"I see..." Maka said.

"Let's go dillweed!" Brad yelled again.

"Alright Brad. Wh-wait... HOW IN THE HELL ARE YOU DRIVING A CAR WITHOUT A LICENCE? Kick asked, when he realized that he's in the driver's seat.

" I passed my driving test lil bro." Brad replied in confedence as he showed his new driving licence.

Kick and Gunther's jaw dropped to the ground upon seeing Brad's driver's licence. They couldn't believed that Brad had passed his driving test. Brad is _**NOT**_ the type of person who studies alot and would always waste his time fighting Kick, or being with his friends. Just then, Brianna popped out and looked to see Chibisuke was with Kick. When she did see him, she idmidenally turned pink and decided to say hi to him.

"Hi Chibisuke!" Briannav greeted Chibisuke, as she waved at him.

"Hi Brianna!" Chibisuke waved back.

"Who's this dillweed?" Brad asked as he pointed to Chibisuke.

"Brad... he's our new neighbor...Chibisuke." Kick replied as he was now getting in the car.

"Nice to meet you Brad..." Chibisuke greeted as he reached out his hand towards Brad.

"A friend of my dillweed brother is a dillweed enemy of mine." Brad said as he slapped Chibisuke's hand away from him.

Bard started the car and drove away towards home. Chibisuke was now in disbeleif by Brad's fisrt impression. His friends now saw Chibisuke's dark aura and sweatdropped at this.

_**"That cold son a *bleep*. The next time I see him, I'm going to do things to him that he wish I didn't want me to do."**_ Chibisuke said in his dark, demonic voice.

"Whoa! Calm down there!" Maka yelled at Chibisuke, trying to call him down.

"Aright... fine." Chibisuke sighed.

_**"That was very scary..." **_Mari thought, while shivering.

_**"That was very frightning..."**_ Gunther thought.

"So...what do want to now?" Maka asked.

"I know! Let's head over to my place for a bit!" Mari suggested.

"Okay, now that's sound's good!" Gunther said, liking the idea.

"Sure. I'll go to." Chibisuke added.

"What the hell, I might as well go too." Maka agreed. as well.

Mari, along with Chibisuke, Gunther and Maka walked towards the bus stop and sat there. When the bus arrives, they pay their bus fare and sat in the back of the bus. After 3 to 5 stops, Mari, Chibisuke, Gunther and Maka got off the bus and after walking a couple of blocks, thety finally arrived at Mari's house.

"Wow, you have a nice looking house Mari!" Gunther said.

"I'll say." Chibisuke agreed.

"And it's also big too." Maka added.

"Thanks!" Mari said.

Mari got out her house keys and opened the door.

"Home, sweet home." Mari said.

"Hello Ms. Mari-san. I see you have brought a few friends over." An elder male person spoke.

"Tanaka!" Mari said as she saw her beloved butler. She then turned to her friends and decided to introduced her butler to her friends. "Guys...This is my butler. Tanaka Fuiji."

Chibisuke, Gunther and Maka looked at the well-mannered butler. He has his black hair cut, wears white glasses and like any butler, he wears a white longsleeve shirt, pleated black pants, black dressy shoes, fancy black sweater over his shirt, and his small lavender bow tie underneath the collar of his shirt.

"Nice to meet you all." Tanaka introduced.

"Hello. My name is Chibisuke." Chibisuke introduced.

"The Name's Gunther! Just, Gunther." Gunther greeted.

"My name is Maka. Pleasure to meet Tanaka Fuiji." Maka added.

"Please, called me ." Tanaka informed the children.

"Oh Mari! I see that your back. Welcome home. Oh! I see that you bought some friends with you! Hello everyone! Please make yourself at home." Ella spoke, as she came out of the kitchen.

"Oh! And this Ella!" Mari said as she saw Ella popped out from the kitchen.

"Nice to meet you all! Dinner is about to be done in just a minute." Ella said as she went back to cooking.

"Dude, she sound's jamacan with a slight dutch accent in it." Gunther said as he noticed Ella's accent.

"Yeah, about that, she's mixed with jamacan and dutch." Mari replied.

"Whoa...nice!" Chibisuke added.

"Anyway, make yourselves at home." Mari said as she started to head towards her room to changed her clothes as it was about to turn dark outside. Meanwhile, Chibisuke, Maka and Gunther sat on the living room couch.

"Ahhhhh..." Gunther moaned in delight.

"What is it Gunther?" Chibisuke asked.

"Whatever Ella is making sure smells good." Gunther replied.

"Okay. Anyway where's the remote to the t.v.?" Chibisuke asked.

"Right here." Maka snickered as she turned on the t.v. and went to channel 54, which it was spike t.v. Upon watching the credits of another t.v. show, 1000 ways to die came on.

"Yes! My favorite t.v. show is on!" Maka cheered in joy.

"You watched 1000 ways to die?" Gunther and Chibisuke asked in unsion, completely shocked that Maka would watched a t.v. like 1000 ways to die.

"Yes I do. I found it very interesting." Maka replied.

_**"Good greif."**_ Chibisuke thought as he sighed.

"What's so interesting about watching people dying?" Gunther asked.

"Because, it decribes part of my personality." Maka replied cutely.

"It decribes your personality?" Gunther asked.

"Hehehe. Yes it does." Maka giggled half cutely and half evilily.

"Okay..." Gunther said, not wanting to asked anymore questions.

Chibisuke, Maka and Gunther watched 1000 ways to die. As they were watching 30 minutes worth of many clips of people dying in horroious ways, Chibisuke and Gunther was starting feel uneasy and disgused while Maka was watching it in delight and she giggled at some of the deaths. Mari, who was now in her mint colored green nightdress, came downstairs and decided to joined her friends watching t.v. When the show went to a commercal, Ella called them to come to the kitchen.

"Everyone, dinner is ready." Ella shouted from the diner room.

"Okay Ella! Come on guys, let's go to the diner room." Mari said as she got up and walked towards the dining room.

Chibisuke, Maka and Gunther followed Mari to the dinning room. The table was covered with plates filled with food like the main courses, side courses and even desserts too as well.

"Whoa..." Gunther spoke, upon seeing all that food.

"Before we eat, All of us do grace. That won't be a problem right?" Ella asked.

"Not at all Ella..." Chibisuke replied.

"Me either..." Gunther replied, respecting Ella's rules.

"Take your time. We're in no rush..." Maka added.

"Okay... Mari, would you like to do the honor?" Ella asked.

"Sure. I would love too." Mari replied.

Everyone started to grab each other hands and formed a circle around the table.

Mari slowly then took a deep breath and started to speak.

_**"Lord. Thank you for putting all this food on this table and providing support for us in our time of need."**_ Mari started. She then turned her attention to Gunther.

_**"Gunther, Thank you for being my friend and being a wingman for one of the most coolest dare devil and person i know."**_ Mari smiled at Gunther, in whiched he smiled back. Mari then turned her attention to Maka.

_**"Maka, though we may had a rocky start when I first met and I was shocked that you were Chibisuke's older sister, I know that deep down in your heart that you loved your friends and you proved your loyality to your brother that you protected from the those rude jocks that beated up your brother. I thank you Maka and I please hope that we can become friends and get along for now on."**_ Mari added.

"You can count on it Mari." Maka replied with a small smile. Mari smiled back. Mari then turned her head towards Chibisuke. Upon having eye contact with Chibisuke's eyes, Mari can feel her blood rising and a small pink blush fromed acrossed her face.

_**"Chibisuke, when I first met you, I thought that you were the cutest thing to being walking in this school and I felt that there was a connection between us. As the days goes by of knowing each other, we became closer and closer and you were the one that cheered me up. You were the one that made people looked up to you for your strong-willed and kindness. I...I... from the bottom of my heart, thank you for being there for me."**_ Mari said as she tighened her grip on Chibisuke's hand. Chibisuke, upon hearing those words, sweetly smiled and blushed lightily.

"Wow...Uh...Thanks Mari... I'm flattered that how you feel about me..." Chibisuke said, as his blush continued to deepened until his face was completely red.

Upon seeing her brother's face red, Maka snickered and smiled at her brother that said's _**"You like Mari."**_ Chibisuke then gave his sis a glare that reads _**"Shut up before I Kick your ass."**_ Mari slightly giggled and contined her grace by turning her attention to Ella and Tanaka respectively.

_**Ella, Tanaka, when i lost my parents when i was younger and when i was about to commited scuicide in the brink of despair, you stopped me from making the biggest mistake of my life and took me in and taken care of me ever since then. I loved you both as my foster parents and I thank you from the bottom of my heart."**_ Mari added some more. Tanaka and Ella smiled and nodded their heads.

_**"And thank you lord for giving me the strength to live on and helped find the nakamas that you said I would. Please continued to give us the strength to live on till death do us part. Amen."**_ Mari concluded. Chibisuke, Maka and Gunther was now in shock that Mari lost her parents upon hearing all that.

"Amen." Everyone else said in unsion.

And with the Grace done, everyone begin to chowed down. Gunther was eating so fast that he almost choked on his food.

"Whoa! Calm down Gunther. The food is not going anywhere." Chibisuke said.

"Sorry. I'm so hungery right now... I didn't eat anything until lunch and I didn't had much either." Gunther replied.

"I see..." Chibisuke said.

Gunther went back into eating his food, which he was chomping down on. In a couple of seconds, he was finished with his first serving and he wanted more.

"More please!" Gunther said as he was done and let out a loud burp. "Hehe. Sorry."

"Of course Gunther. I'll get you more." Ella said as she grabbed his plate and went back to the kitchen for more food.

"Whoa... Already done?" Mari asked in shock.

"Yeah... I'm so hungery now... I didn't eat much today." Gunther replied.

"Well, don't worry Gunther. Have as much as you like." Ella said as she gave him another plate severing of food.

"Thanks Ella!" Gunther said as he began eating his second serving.

For the rest of the night, Mari, Chibisuke, Gunther, Maka, Ella and Tanaka enjoyed eating their food and enjoying a nice conversation with everyone in the diner room. After everyone finished their food, Mari, Chibisuke, Maka and Gunther decided to watched t.v. in her room because Ella and Tanaka was going to watched t.v. in the living room. When Mari, Chibisuke, Maka and Gunther enters to Mari's room, Chibisuke and Gunther was atounshied by her room.

"Wow... you have a nice room Mari!" Chibisuke admitted.

"Yeah... your room is pretty awesome!" Gunther agreed.

"Thanks!" Mari said.

"I'll say... You have a nice bed, your own couch and your own bathroom, and i see you have an nice computer too." Maka added.

"Thanks Maka. So what do want to do guys?" Mari asked.

"Let's watched some 1000 ways to die." Maka suggeseted.

"NO!" Chibisuke and Gunther said in unsion.

"What's so bad about that show?" Mari asked as Maka turned to spike t.v.

"Trust me, you have no idea on how that show can give you fear and nightmares..." Gunther replied as he started to shiver in disguseted and fear.

* * *

_***Meanwhile in the living room with Ella and Tanaka***_

"Hey Tanaka... I have a feeling that I might met Chibisuke somewhere before..." Ella said as she was getting an uneasy feeling upon meeting Chibisuke.

"Hm... You think you have seen Chibisuke before?" Tanaka asked as he was reading the newspaper.

"Yeah... It's just that... the moment that I saw him, I felt something that I've met him somewhere before, but I can't recalled when though... or maybe that I was mistaken someone else who look simular to him..." Ella replied.

"Maybe your mistaken for someone else... I mean, this you and Chibisuke met right?" Tanaka asked.

"I guess your right..." Ella said as she started to relaxed on the couch. Maybe she was right that she was mistaken for someone else. But still... the feeling of meeting Chibisuke sometime before didn't go away fully.

_***Back in Mari's room***_

* * *

"Hmm...That's how Vlad the Impaler (Dracula) murdered people..." Maka said as she giggled from watching another 1000 ways to die clip.

Maka got hit in the head by Mari for showing something that brutal.

"Never. Show. Me. That. Show. Ever. Again!" Mari said furiously as she now changed the channel into something that they can watch.

"Oh. My. God. Maka, what the hell is wrong with you?" Chibisuke spoke in shock.

"Even though I don't do gymnatics and not a girl, that still made my legs cringe and press together." Gunther added.

"Come on, you got to admit the last part when the narrator said _**Stick it up your rectal-uterine pouch, BITCH!**_ That was hilarious as f%#k!" Maka pointed out.

_**"What's so funny about that?"**_ Mari asked in anger.

"Hey, what can I say, I have a sadistic tatse of humor." Maka replied with a cute smile.

Mari just stare at Maka with a disturb look on her face.

_**"She can't be human!"**_ Mari thought.

Chibisuke, Maka, Gunther and Mari decided to watch Family Guy, much to Maka's dismay, not liking that show at all, but decided to tough it out because it's Mari house, Mari rules. As they were watching t.v. and each other company, Mari started to feel sleepy and leaned her head onto Chibisuke's shoulder. Chibisuke then smiled at that, finding it cute to see her sleeping face. Maka and Gunther both smiled at this as well.

"Aww... how cute." Gunther said.

"I think she likes you Chibisuke." Maka added.

"Guys... we're just friends, nothing more..." Chibisuke said, knowing where Maka and Gunther is going with the subject.

_**"Chibisuke and Mari, sitting in the tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" **_Mari and Gunther begin to sang in unison.

"Guys..." Chibisuke spoke, feeling annoyed.

_**"First comes love, then comes marriage. Then comes baby in a golden carriage!"**_ Mari and Gunther finished.

"You guys... are so immature..." Chibisuke sighed in annoyance. He then looked at the clock. "Oh man, It's 9:45. We should get going." Chibisuke said.

"Yeah, we should." Gunther added.

With that, Chibisuke turned off the t.v. and carried Mari to her bed and covered her up with the bed sheets. He then patted her head softly and then walked towards the door.

_**"Goodnight Mari."**_ Chibisuke said.

* * *

"Okay Ella and Tanaka. We're be going now. Thanks for having us over!" Gunther said.

"Your very welcome you three. You guys are always welcomed here." Ella said.

"Thank you. Bye!" Chibisuke waved.

Ella and Tanaka waved as they saw Mari's friends walked towards the bus stop and dissappeared into the darkness.

"Mari's friends seems nice." Tanaka said.

"I like them already." Ella said with a smile.

"That's good to hear. Anyway, I'm going to be in the living room. What are you gonna do?" Tanaka asked.

"Me? I'm going to be in my room, getting ready to go to bed." Ella replied.

"Okay. Goodnight then Ella." Tanaka said.

"Goodnight Tanaka." Ella said as she went towards her bedroom. When she came up to Mari's room, she decided to checked on Mari. When she opened the door, she found Mari in the bed, sleeping peacfully with a smile on her face. Ella then smiled at this and closed the door to let Mari sleep.

"Goodnight Mari." Ella said in her breath as she continued towards her room and getting ready for bed.

* * *

"Guys... will you stop naggaing about Mari and I being together!" Chibisuke angerily said.

Chibisuke, Gunther and Maka just got off the bus after 15 mimutes of singing the K-I-S-S-I-N-G song nonstop and it was getting old and annoying.

"Aww... I find you and Mari a cute couple Chibisuke... Maybe someday that you and her getting married when your older." Maka said as she had stars in her eyes.

"M-married?" Chibisuke spoke in shock.

" Oh! If you need someone to help set up a wedding party, I'm your man! My parents know how to make a mean and awesome wedding party!" Gunther added.

"GUYS! KNOCK IT OFF!" Chibisuke yelled, as his calm and tolerant level finally reached it's peak.

Maka and Gunther then snickered at this and Chibisuke gave both of them a glare that said's _**"You are starting to pissed me off."**_ Maka and Gunther decided to not to annoyed him anymore and stop. As Chibisuke, Gunther and Maka was walking towards their quiet neighborhood, they started to hear someone crying.

"Hey... do you here someone crying?" Chibisuke asked.

"No... why?" Maka replied.

The crying sound grew louder.

"Now I heard that." Chibisuke said as he ran towards the crying sound. Maka and Gunther soon followed. The crying sound lead Chibisuke and the others to an dark alley way. It was then that they found a little girl, who appeared to be 5 or 6 years old, wearing a light purple short sleeve dress that appeared to covered in food and blood stains, not wearing any socks nor shoes. Her feet was covered in blood and a few cuts. She had long light brown hair blended with blonde color.

"Hey there... are you okay?" Chibisuke asked the little girl as he kneeled down.

"*sniff* N-no..." The girl replied, still crying.

"Can you tell me what happened?" Chibisuke asked.

"M-my daddy and my mommy hit me and threw me out in the streets..." The girl replied.

"So your parents hit you and then they abandoned you?" Chibisuke asked.

"Y-yes..." The girl replied once more.

Chibisuke was now shokced at this and the little girl started to cry again. Just seeing her like this remided him when he was abandoned by his parents and left for dead until Masaka found him. Taking pity and having a kind and conpassionate heart for other people, even to strangers, decided to take the little girl home with him, not wanting an innocent person like her to suffered the same way he did when he was younger; abandoned and unloved.

"Hey... If it makes you happy, do you want come and stay with us?" Chibisuke asked, offering the little girl a place to live.

"What?" Maka and Gunther yelled.

"What? So your saying that we should leave her for dead?" Chibisuke asked.

"Well...no...but..." Maka replied, still not sure on whetheror not Felicia would take her in.

The girl stopped crying and started to blush, being embarressed. "R-really? I can come w-with you guys?" The girl asked as she wiped her tears off her face.

"Of course... I hate to see you like this..." Chibisuke replied with a smile.

The girl shyly smiled. "Oh, T-thank you everyone... My name is... Vivian..." The girl said.

"My name is Chibisuke, and this is Maka and Gunther." Chibisuke said with a smile on his face. "Can you walk on your two feet? They are bleeding pretty badly." Chibisuke added as he was scanning the girl's feet.

"N-no... I can't walk... can you carry me?" Vivian shyly asked.

"Sure." Chibisuke replied as he begin to carry Vivian on his back.

"Are you sure that Felicia will take her in?" Gunther asked.

"Trust me, I know she will." Chibisuke replied in confedence.

* * *

Felicia, who just got back from taking a scroll with Wade around town, was now relaxing in her bathtub, taking a bubblebath. She then thought how her day went with Wade showing her around the area.

_**"Wade was such a gentleman of showing me around town. We need to hang out sometime, along with Kick's and Gunther's parents."**_ Felicia thought happily as she started to wash her long aqua colored hair. Just then, she heard the door being opened.

_**"Ah, looks like they're home."**_ Felicia thought as she got out the tub and wanted to greeted Chibisuke and Maka. She rinsed her off, dried off and put on her white colored robe on. She then exited the bathroom and walked downstairs and saw Chibisuke and Maka and a little that was on Chibisuke's back.

"Hey Chibisuke and Maka! Who's your little friend there?" Felicia asked, referring to Vivian, who got off of Chibisuke back.

Vivian quickly hid Chibisuke's back, hiding her now blushing face.

"Felicia, this is Vivian. We've found her in a dark alley. She was abused by her parents and they abandoned her." Chibisuke replied.

"H-hi..." Vivian shyly spoke.

"OH MY! You poor thing..." Felicia said in pity.

"Yeah... I was hoping that we can take her in..." Chibisuke added.

"Of course! Vivian, you stay here as much as you like..." Felicia said with a smile on her face.

"Oh, thank you everyone. Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Vivian said in happiness.

"No problem. Now let's get you comfortable and relaxed and to do something about those clothes." Felicia added as she looked at Vivian's clothes. "Maka, do have any pajamas that you can give her?" Felicia asked.

"I should have a couple stuff that I can give her." Maka replied.

"Good. Vivian, come with me and Maka." Felicia said.

"O-ok..." Vivian shyly spoke.

It took around 45 minutes to clean up Vivian. After she was cleaned, Maka gave Vivian a couple of clothes and nightdresses. Vivian was walking towards Chibisuke's room, wanting to sleep with him after all he did for her.

"Vivian. Do you feel a little better?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah a little... I'm still very scared of what happened to me..." Vivian replied shyly.

"I know...It'll take some time to get over it... but for now, try to get some good night sleep okay?" Felicia said.

"Okay... thanks for everything momm- i mean Felicia..." Vivian said as she started to blush.

"It's fine to call me mommy... Anyway, goodnight Vivian!" Felicia said.

"Goodnight..." Vivian replied as she resumed towards Chibisuke's bedroom. When she opened the door, she saw Chibisuke, in his bed reading a book.

"Oh, hey Vivian! Good to know that your nice and clean." Chibisuke said.

"Yeah... thanks. Um... Chibisuke, can I sleep with you tonight?" Vivian asked.

"Of course Vivian..." Chibisuke asked.

And with that, Vivian hopped into Chibisuke's bed and talked for a bit. After about 15 minutes of talking, Vivian got tired and Chibisuke saw this and decided that it was time to go to bed. He put his book away and turned off the light. As he started to go to sleep, Vivian said something to him.

"H-hey Chibisuke?" Vivian spoke.

"Yes Vivian?" Chibisuke asked.

"Thank you for taking me in..." Vivian replied.

"No problem...goodnight Vivian..." Chibisuke said.

"Goodnight Chibisuke..." Vivian replied as she quickly drifted to sleep. As he was watched her sleep, Chibisuke sarted to think on why her parents would abandoned a helpless girl like Vivian. But then decided not to think about it and get some shuteye. Soon, Chibisuke was fast asleep.

After all that drama happened to school, Chibisuke and his friends earned some well-deserved rest. However, this "drama" Is only the beginning of something much much worse for yet to come...


	12. Chapter 12

As the week went fast, things were alot calmer at school.

Chibisuke was continued on getting popular at school with boys and girls alike. Now that the Jocks were suspended from school for 3 days and was suspended from a few games, things for him was peacefully and be able to enjoy his peace and quiet.

Mari continued to hang out with Chibisuke. While hanging out with him, she still admired Chibisuke and at the same time, her feelings was started to reached to a new level. For the time being, Mari suppressed it, but it always comes back to bug the hell out of her. However, it was good that she was able to hang out with him. Hanging out with him, she can finally be herself.

With now living in a new home with Maka, Chibisuke and Felicia, Vivian was now at ease living with her new family. Vivian still have a hard time opening up to Felicia and Maka. Chibisuke is the only person that Vivian would opened up to, likely because he was the one that helped her and took her in, when she was in the brink of despair and on the streets. Although she still thinks of how her parents treated her and abandoned her in the streets, she really don't want to see her family and wanted to stay in with her new family that will give her what her parents didn't; love and affection.

Kick was still focusing on doing on what he do best; nailing stunts from dangerous hieghts and just being one awesome daredevil.

Gunther was being with Kick as his wingman as always.

Maka continued on being a bitch to Kendall and Mari. Though with Mari, her adititude with her is slighty less violent, but she continued to make fun of Mari liking Chibisuke in a "romantic level". Maka also started to be a little nicer to Chibisuke; only slightly however.

Felicia, while still relativly new to the town, started to get out more and explore around Mellowbrook. Wade happily escorted her around town and as they see each often, they grew closer too.

Kendall was preparing for her "date"on Saturday. Kendall is feeling somewhat nervous about this "date." In all honesty, she _**REALLY**_ didn't want to do this. But did want to prove those snot nosed bitchy cheerleaders that she can get a boyfriend just like any girl in the world can. As she was looking through her closet, she started to think about how will Chibisuke think of when he finds out that she only using him to get in the popular crowd. She has a feeling that this was not going to end well.

As the weekend drew to a close, everyone was getting ready for the upcoming heat wave that was expected to have this weekend.

When the bell rang, every child in Mellowbrook middle school was running towards home or started to hang out with their friends at the mall. Kick, Chibisuke and Gunther were thinking on what to do for the whole day, since it's Friday.

"Hmmm...what to do...what to do..." Kick mumbled.

"I know! Let's head to the Battlenax!" Gunther suggessted.

"Gunther, you know how make a good choice to have some fun. What do you think Chibisuke?" Kick asked.

"Sure. I'll tag along." Chibisuke agreed.

Chibisuke, Gunther and Kick walked to the restaurant and upon arriving there, they saw an unexpected face.

"Kendall? What are you doing here?" Kick hissed at Kendall, as always.

"Clearence. Gunther. Hey Chibisuke!" Kendall greeted.

"Oh hey Kendall. How have you been?" Chibisuke asked.

"Well, aside from maintaining my position as class president, I've been pretty okay myself." Kendall replied, while ignoring Kick and Gunther presence.

"That's good to hear." Chibisuke softly smiled.

"Chibisuke, we should get a table and eat, _**AWAY**_ from her." Kick said, as he was referring to Kendall.

"What? W-why?" Chibisuke asked.

"Because... we hate her!" Kick replied with a deadly glare.

"Come on... Kick, Can't we just resolved this peacefully?" Chibisuke asked, not liking where the tension is going from here.

"I don't **DO** peacefully." Kick replied.

"Pfft... likewise." Kendall agreed.

"Chibisuke, you have to make choice on whether you will hang with us, or with her." Kick informed.

"Please...don't make me do this..." Chibisuke pleaded.

"I SAID CHOOSE US OR HER!" Kick snapped.

That was the last straw. Chibisuke, now filled with hot tears, ran out the restaurant and dissapeared in the nieghborhood.

"ARRRGGGHH! SEE, LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" Kick snapped at Kendall.

"What? That was you! I had nothing to do with it!" Kendall yelled back.

"Both of you stop!" Gunther yelled.

Kick and Kendall then stopped arguing and turned their attention towards Gunther.

"Both of you are idiots! Scareing Chibisuke away like that! You guys are...AWFUL!" Gunther as he ran out the resturant to find Chibisuke, leaving both Kendall and Kick dumbfounded.

* * *

"Stupid Kick... Doesn't understand how pacifist of making choices between someone's friendship over the other! Why does Kick always act like this when it comes to Kendall?" Chiibsuke yelled under his breath as he ran. While running, he started to cry, even though that he doesn't have a reason too. After a while, he didn't look on where he was going and he tripped on a rock and fell down on the grass hill and rolled downhill until he rolled into a nearby lake. As he got out of then water, his anger has turned into sadness, thinking about his mother Masaka.

_**"How's my mom doing in heaven."**_ Chibisuke thought as he looked at the clear blue sky on the horizen.

* * *

_***Meanwhile with Vivian and Felicia***_

"Hey Felicia...Um... where are we going?" Vivian nervously asked.

"We're going to the store right quick." Felicia replied.

"Is Chibisuke going to be home by the time we get back?" Vivian asked.

"I can imagined so." Felicia replied.

Felicia were walking towards the store and decided to take Vivian with her. When they reached the store, Felicia decided to socailized with Vivian since she know little of her.

"Hey Vivian. Do you live nearby mellowbrook?" Felicia asked.

Vivian then turn her head the other way, hiding away her sadness. "No, I live somewhere far from here..." Vivian replied.

"Really... Um... do you want to returned to your family?" Felicia asked.

Vivian shivered upon Felicia mentioning her family. Felicia saw this and wanted to quickly apologized for mentioning her family.

"I'm sorry Vivian...forget I asked." Felicia said in shame.

"It's okay momma... I wanna stay here with you because you guys are giving me something that my parents didn't; love and happiness." Vivian said as she started to formed tears.

Felicia was now a take back by this and felt really bad for Vivian at this point. She started to wonder why people can be so... cruel. Especailly towards their own children. She then figured out the reason why Chibisuke decided to take Vivian with her; it reminded of him when he was abandoned when he was younger. Felicia then smiled on how Chibisuke, her son, was concidered the one of the nicest person she ever met and she even thought that Chibisuke was her pride and joy.

"Vivian, how much do you think of Chibisuke?" Felicia asked, while smiling at her.

"Alot. He was the one that helped me to live here with you momma. He was the one that was there for me when I was lonely. He gave me the light that I needed when I was trapped in the scary darkness. He gave me hope!" Vivian replied.

Felicia then hugged Vivian tightly. "Vivian, Chibisuke Is a very nice person that saved you from being lonely... He has such a kind heart and very sweet. With that in mind Vivian, can I asked you a favor?" Felicia asked as she now was carrying Vivian on her back while grabbing some items for dinner.

"Yes Momma?" Vivian asked.

"In a few months, I'll be going away for a while. I know Chibisuke will be devestated by me leaving him, but please, when that time comes, please give him much love and affection as possible to support him." Felicia said softly.

"For all he did for me, I will give him all the love and happiness he needs that Chibisuke won't be lonely anymore." Vivian said with a smile.

"I'm happy and glad to hear that... now, what do want for dinner?" Felicia asked.

"Hmmm... Spaghetti!" Vivian said childishly.

"Haha... Pasta it is then..." Felicia said with a bright smile as she and Vivian went on their days spending time with each other like mother and daughter.

* * *

_***Meanwhile at the School cafeteria, with Maka and Mari***_

"Maka, can I ask you something?" Mari asked.

"Sure. What is it?" Maka replied.

"Why do you always have a beef with Kendall?" Mari asked.

"Oh! You wanna know about between Me and Kendall?" Maka playfully smirked.

"Uh... Yeah." Mari replied, now feeling very uncomfortable by Maka's smirk.

"Okay I'll tell you. But first...HEY YOU!" Maka yelled at a random boy.

"Y-yes?" The boy asked, now shivering.

"I'm thirsty and I got no money on me. Do me a favor and lend me a buck?" Maka asked while she walked closer towards the boy trying to seduced him into saying yes.

"S-sure!" The boy replied as he gave her a dollar while blushing from being up close to Maka.

"Thank you love! I'll pay you back." Maka said.

As the boy was heading on with his day, he nodded and waved back at Maka. Maka then went to the vending machine and brought a can of Dr. Pepper, Maka's favorite.

"Are you thirsty too Mari?" Maka asked.

"Yeah. Let see...get me a Pepsi." Mari replied.

"1 Pepsi, coming right up!" Maka said in delight.

As Maka was getting the drinks, Mari started to think about how Maka "changed."

_**"Wow...Maka have changed a little bit after yesturday's ordel... she finally started to be a little nicer to his brother and me. As for everyone else, well... her and Kendall still be mean to each other, but not to a point that it would caused an uproar in the classroom... but still... I think Maka has finally turned around..."**_ Mari thought while smiling to herself.

"Here you go Mari." Maka said as she handed her drink.

"Thanks." Mari said.

As they were started to drink their soda, Maka started to think where to start her history with Kendall.

"It all started when Me and and Kendall met when we were started getting popular at Kindergarden." Maka begin to speak on her story.

* * *

_***Back with Gunther***_

Back on where the story left off with Gunther, after Kick "scared" Chibisuke from hanging out with Kendall, Gunther went and searched everywhere he think Chibisuke would be in times of crisis. So far, he couldn't find Chibisuke anywhere and each time was passing by, he grew more worried about his friend's well-being and safety. After an hour and half of searching, he decided to tell everybody that Chibisuke went missing. He knows that this will caused an uproar and panic, but with situation was looking grim, he don't have much a choice. Continued looking by himself would only be a waste and meanieless.

With no time to lose, Gunther ran back to his family restarunt hoping that his friend Kick and Kendall would be there. When he got there, much to his dismay, Kick and Kendall was nowhere to be seen. Gunther then decided to run towards his home neighborhood to informed everybody. This was going to be a long day...

* * *

_***Meanwhile with Kendall***_

Our main heroine Kendall was currently at her house minding own buissness, now calmed down from eariler's ordeal with Kick. Now that she's calm, Kendall started to think back eariler on how Chibisuke ran away from them when Kick yelled at him who pick to hang out with and who leaved them in the cold.

"Clearence, you idiot... Chibisuke wanted to be friends with everybody he meets because he's very nice and don't like fights that we have each other. Why are making things difficult for Chibisuke? Your such an idiot Clearence! A BIG F*#KING IDIOT!" Kendall yelled in anger.

As her blood was continued to boil, she decided to take a walk to calm her down. Thank god that her parents weren't home to here her swearing. When she locked the door with her house key, Kendall then saw Kick's best friend, Gunther, running down the street. Thinking that Gunther was looking for Clarence, she decided to to ignore him and continued her day. However, her assumptions changed when Gunther saw Kendall and called her.

"Kendall! Kendall!" Gunther yelled.

"Geez...Your so loud. Anyway, what is it? I'm going somewhere and I don't need _**you**_ stalking me!" Kendall said in a huff.

"Kendall, Chibisuke is missing!" Gunther said in between huffs as he was exausted from running so much.

Those three words truely shocked Kendall hard. Upon hearing those dreadful words, Kendall then grabbed Gunther's hand and run towards Chibisuke's house.

"Hey, where are we going?" Gunther asked while she was pulling him.

"We're going Chibisuke's house to informed Felicia that Chibisuke is missing and we need to look for him! Plus, I need to tell Kick to help us on our search." Kendall said, now being serious.

"W-WHAT? YOU ARE GOING TO TEAM UP WITH KICK? BUT YOU DESPISED HIM!" Gunther said in shock.

"I know...but we have to put our differences aside and find Chibisuke. Plus, he's my friend too! Not just Clereance! Bisides, It's my fault too that this happened. And Plus, as class president, it is my job that every student is okay and not dissapearing." Kendall replied.

"Kendall..." Gunther spoke while looking at Kendall in Awe.

"But don't think that I will be friends with Clereance though. When we do find Chibisuke, things will be back to normal. So don't get any ideas." Kendall warned.

Gunther smile turned into a frown by Kendall's additude as he sighed on what Kendall said about not being friends with Kick. "Typical..."

* * *

_***Meanwhile with Kick Buttowski***_

Kick was on the halfpipe doing tricks and catching air time on his skateboard. As he was busy doing hardcore stunts, he then caugnt the sights of his best friend, Gunther being with Kendall. The sight of his best friends "hanging out" with with his greatest enemy has caused him to lose focus and fell off his skateboard and laned face first on the concrete ground. As he shook off the pain, he then got with a somewhat angry look on his face.

"Gunther, what are doing with _**HER**_?" Kick asked as he pointed to Kendall.

"Clearence, we need to talk." Kendall said seriously.

"Please, I don't do talk." Kick said as he got back onto his skateboard.

"Chibisuke has gone missing and we need your help to your help to find him!" Gunther shouted, unable to stand his best friend arguing again.

"W-what?" Kick asked in shock.

"Yes! And although I don't like this, we need to work together in order to find him." Kendall said.

"W-w-work...t-together? With her?" Kick asked.

"Look, you know as well as I do that we need to put our differences aside and work toghether to find our friend. Besides, it's both our fault that we scared him off." Kendall said, as she was taking some of the responsibility from earlier.

"Please, Kick. We need you." Gunther begged his best friend.

"Sorry Gunther. As long as Kendall is going to be with us searching for Chibisuke, I'm not going." Kick said coldly.

"Kick!" Gunther whined.

"No, it's fine. I knew that this would happened." Kendall said, reasoning Gunther. With the option of teaming up with Kick has failed, Kendall decided to not continue to convince Kick to join their search party and walked towards Chibisuke's house, hoping that Chibisuke's guardian, Felicia, would be at home.

"Hey! Where are you going Gunther?" Kick asked in anger.

"I'm going with Kendall looking for Chibisuke! If you don't want to come with us, that's fine! BUT RIGHT NOW, CHIBISUKE NEEDS OUR HELP!" Gunther replied in anger, while leaving Kick dumbfonded and in shock. After a while, Kick angrily stomped into his house, feeling "betrayed" from his friend.

Kendall and Gunther reached Chibisuke's front door. Kendall knocked on the door. No answer. Gunther knocked on the door. Still, no answer. At this point, Kendall was starting to feel a little nervous because no one is at home at the moment. Kendall took one last knock on the door to see if anybody would answer. The results were the same; no one answered.

"Oh crap...Felicia and Vivian are not home! This is bad, very bad!" Gunther paniced.

"Arrgghhh... that was the only lead that we had! Now that is nobody is home, we are so screwed..." Kendall said, starting to paniced as well.

"Ahhhh! Gunther! Hey there!" A female voiced called him in a distance.

Gunther turned around and saw the person that they need to find his friend. It was Felicia and Vivian, holding the groceries bags. When Vivian saw Gunther, she ran towards him and gave him a big hug.

"Big Brother Gunther!" Vivian said with a smile.

"Hey there Vivian." Gunther greeted back.

"Big Brother? You have a sister? And here I thought that you were an only child." Kendall said.

"Acually, she is not my sister. Yestarday, Chibisuke, Maka and I found her in a drak alleyway. She was abandonded by her parents, and Chibisuke decided to take her in with Felicia and Maka and It was all Chibisuke's idea. So far, she is getting used to living with them, isn't that right Vivian?" Gunther asked.

"Yes! I love my new mommy!" Vivian replied.

Kendall smiled upon hearing the story. It made her think how Chibisuke is very sweet and thoughtful of others.

"Anyway, where is my big brother Chibisuke? I want give him a big hug!" Vivian said happily.

Upon hearing Chibisuke's name, Kendall's smile turned into a frown, remembering why she and Gunther were here for.

"About Chibisuke..." Gunther said, in his nervous tone.

Kendall and Gunther eplained what happened to Chibisuke. After hearing the each side of their story, Felicia gasped as this while Vivian became very quiet, absorbing all the info into her small little brain.

"Oh no... this is bad...very bad." Felicia said.

"Chibisuke...ran...away...?" Vivian asked, petrified.

"Yeah... I'm so sorry..."

Vivian then instantly burst into tears at the thought of Chibisuke, her beloved big brother, her savior, her source of affection, was gone. Thinking about Chibisuke gone was too much to bare for her innocent heart. She kept weeping and weeping, until Felicia patted her head.

"Vivian, please don't cry...we will find him...I promised you Vivian." Felicia promised Vivian.

Vivian then stopped crying and looked at Felicia and shyly smiled.

"That's better...Now, we gonna need more people than just the 4 of us. Where is Kick, Maka, Jackie and Mari?" Felicia asked, as her face was changed into a serious expresstion.

"Las time I saw Mari and Maka were that they still at school so I'm guessing that they're still there. Jackie is at home due to her being sick with Flu... And as for Kick...well..." Gunther trailed off on the last part.

"Kick is not at home at the moment, we couldn't find him so his whereabounts are unknown." Kendall lied, not wanting to worry about Kick that much.

"Oh...okay... I'm gonna call Maka and tell her to meet at the Gas station where Wade is working at." Felicia instructed.

"Okay, I'm going to get Jackie to join us." Gunther said.

"No need! I heard everything and I'm ready to look for my beloved pen pal." A female voice yelled from a distance.

The search party turned around and saw Jackie, covered in her green colored blanket, and dressed in her usual clothes on, and she has a thermoniter sticking out of her mouth.

"Jackie!" Gunther said.

"Jackie, you don't have to do this if your not feeling well." Felicia warned, concerning for her temperature and health.

"A simple flu can't keep me down completely. I'll manage." Jackie replied.

"Well, okay. Come on, we're heading to the gas station." Felicia said.

Everyone nodded and walked towards the gas station with their confendece and determination to find Chibisuke.

* * *

_***Back to Maka and Mari***_

Mari was being silent after from hearing the history of Maka and Kendall "rivalry."

"What is it Mari? You been very quiet since I started expalining how I gave Kendall a wetting accident after she humiliated me at the city when she let my bathing suit too loose and fell off." Maka asked.

"I never inmangined that you two have a somewhat violent history together. Just thinking about makes me want to think things that are better off forgotten." Mari replied, while shivering at the many thoughts that she was getting.

Just then, Maka's cellphone rang. She then looked at the caller ID. It was Felicia. She decided to answered the call.

"Hello, Felicia?" Maka asked.

"Maka?" Felicia asked.

"Yeah. Hey Felicia. What's going on?" Maka asked.

"Bad news. Your brother went missing and we need you and Mari's help! Meet us at the Bus stop asap!" Felicia said.

_**"Oh no..." **_Maka thought, feeling worried. "Okay, we'll be right there!" Maka replied and hanged up the phone and got her backpack.

"Maka, what are you doing?" Mari asked.

"We're leaving and meeting everyone at the gas station." Maka replied.

"Why? What's going on?" Mari asked.

"Chibisuke... has gone missing..." Maka replied, as her tears rolled down her sad face.

* * *

_***Meanwhile at the same time with Chibisuke***_

Chibisuke is now walking on the streets, having no clue on where he's going. He felt confused and angry on why that Kick and Kendall can't get along, at least for his sake. As he was strolling on the streets, he came across a hospital. A memory came up in his mind and after much thought, he soon reconised the hospital that he was standing. It was same hospital that he and his late mother Masaka was before. Then he heard a female voice called out to him.

"Chibisuke? Is that you?"

"Huh? Do I know you?" Chibisuke asked.

"Don't you reconised me?" The women asked.

"I'm sorry, I haven't seen you befo- wait... Your..." Chibisuke said as he startred to reconised the women.

The women smiled at this and revaeled her ear rings. Chibisuke then realised that it was the doctor that saved him life earlier; Dr. Yuki. Her appearence hasen't changed the last time he saw her; she still had long light brown hair. The only change is that now her skin has a couple of whinkle spots.

"I'm so delighted that you remembered me Chibisuke." Yuki smiled.

"It's been so long that the last time I saw you." Chibisuke said, as he smiled back.

"Likewise. What are doing out here?" Yuki asked.

"Taking a stroll around the neighborhood." Chibisuke lied, as he didn't want to tell her truth that he was running away, not wanting to worry him.

"Oh, okay! I'll join you since I just finished my shift." Yuki said.

Chibisuke nodded and was now walking around the neightborhood with Yuki. As they walked, they spotted a donut shop and decided to stop there and have some hot cocoa, since it was starting to get cold. As Yuki payed for the cocoa, Chibisuke sat on a nearby table. Yuki soon sat across Chibisuke.

"So , Chibisuke...how have you been so far after all these years?" Yuki asked.

"Well, I've been pretty good acually. Felicia has been taking care of me ever since she took me in." Chibisuke said, being really half honest.

"That's good to hear. I'm sure you think about Masaka sometimes huh..." Yuki asked.

"Yeah... I do... about that... Did Masaka really died from the car accident years ago?" Chibisuke asked.

"What do mean?" Yuki asked.

"As times went after I left the hospital and after Masaka died, I witnessed alot of car collitions related accidents and I noticed that people don't have black eyes or have their hair fall off. It would have been differnet if the car was bursted to flames. but then, if that would have happened, people wouldn't have survived, including me and Masaka, if that were to happen. Even though that she looks that she died in a car accident, I started to think that deep down, she was killed from something else, something much more sinsiter..." Chibisuke spoke.

_**"Chibisuke..."**_ Yuki thought.

"Please tell me Yuki, did my mother really died from that car accident, or from something else?" Chibisuke asked.

_**"*sigh* I knew this day would come for him, figuring out how Masaka really died. I have to tell him the truth, despite how he would reacted."**_ Yuki thought sadly, hoping that this wouldn't come to this.

"Yuki? Are you okay?" Chibisuke asked.

"Chibisuke, I'm going to tell you what really had happened to your mother. Please hear me out because I'm not going to reapeat it due to how sad and heartbroken it is." Yuki replied.

"I'm all ears Yuki." Chibisuke said.

"Okay." Yuki took a deep breath and begin tell the story how Masaka _**really**_ died.

"What you told me eariler about her not dying from the car accident, you were right. She didn't die from the accident, she died from radioactive poisoning." Yuki began.

"Radioactive poisoning?" Chibisuke asked.

"Yes, do you know what that means?" Yuki asked.

"I know what it means, yeah. But I didn't think that the she would have died from that..." Chibisuke said.

"Yeah...anyway she was poisoned with a legal dose of Polonium-210..." Yuki added.

Polonium-210. That word hit Chibisuke hard. _**Extremely **_Hard. Chibisuke knows what Polonium-210 is. Polonium-210 is a radioactive icitope, 250,000 times more toxtic, than cyanide. In other words, Polonium-210 is a dangerous radiaction poisoning. It takes only several days for a person to die from that stiuation.

"Chibisuke? Do you want me continue on?" Yuki asked.

"Yes...please continued on..." Chibisuke said, as he snapped back into reality.

"Okay. By the time that you and Masaka were in the hospital, while you were treated for your wounds, Masaka was in being treated for acute radiaction poisoning. By the time that you saw her, she was at her final stage and when she was done saying her last words to you, she passed away." Yuki continued.

By this point, Chibisuke was literally devestated by the whole truth. He couldn't belived what he heared from Yuki. But he decided to shake the feeling off and wanted to here the rest.

"Really... so that's what happened... Anyway continue on." Chibisuke said, as he was on verged of bursting to tears.

"After you left the hospital, the Forensic people, did some tests and and everything they can to find who poisoned her, as they were specuations that someone poisoned her. But they had little leads and connections to link on the perpetator. They have been looking and looking and even to this day, they are still looking for that person who poisoned her. That's all what happened to Masaka. I'm so sorry." Yuki concluded with a sad look on her face.

After absorbing all that, Chibisuke was now crying. Yuki noticed this and patted his head.

"It alright Chibisuke. Anyway, It's getting late. Do you want me to drop you off at your house?" Yuki asked.

"No thanks. I'll walk home." Chibisuke replied.

"Well, okay. Nice talking to you. Bye." Yuki said as she waved as they exited the donut shop.

"Bye." Chibisuke replied. As he watched Yuki dissapeared in the night, Chibisuke was now heartbroken and crying from finding out that his mother death wasn't an "accident". It was a homicide, or murder. Chibisuke then ran into the darkness, not having any plans of returning home.

* * *

_***At the gas station***_

"Hey! Guys! Maka and Mari is here!" Gunther said, he saw them coming towards them

"Big sister Maka going to help us?" Vivian asked.

"Yes she will." Gunther replied.

"Yay!" Vivian cheered.

"Hey everyone! So sorry we're late." Mari said.

"Kendall... what are you doing here?" Maka bitterly asked as she saw her pressence.

"Helping to look for your beloved brother that you treated crap all the time." Kendall hissed.

Maka and Kendall was getting at it to each other. it wasn't long until Maka and Kendall exchanged insults and dirty looks. Gunther stopped them from making things worse at they already are.

"Where is Felicia?" Mari asked.

"She in there I believed." Vivian shyly replied.

Maka then turned around and saw Felicia, talking to Wade.

"Oh for f#k sake!" Maka cursed out loudly as he stomped into the store. "Hey Felicia, get your dumb bimbo ass out here and stop flirting with your boyfriend!" Maka snapped.

"M-Maka? So sorry Wade! I got to go. Bye!" Felicia waved as she exited the store embarressted.

"Later Felicia!" Wade waved back.

Felicia then hitted Maka on the head, forming a large bump.

"I wasn't flirting with Wade and second, don't yell at me like that, and lastly, don't use that kind of language!" Felicia said, forming a light blush across her face.

"Owww! Alright fine... can't we begin looking for Chibisuke before it gets too late?" Maka asked with a huff.

"Okay. Now that everybody's here let's-"

As Felicia was about to finish on what she was saying, they heard a familier voice from a distance.

"Hey! You forgot about one more person!" A male voice called out as he got closer to the group.

What they saw would turely helped on their search.

"KICK!" Gunther, Mari and Jackie cheered.

"Well, well, well. Looks who finally decided to show up." Kendall said impatently.

"Look, were only working together to find our friend. After this is over and done with, were going back to be enimies." Kick said seriously.

"Likewise Clearence." Kendall said, while forming a smile.

"Glad that you can joined us Kick. Anyway, follow me! I can follow Chibisuke's scent." Felicia said.

_**"Scent?"**_ Everyone said in unsion.

_**"Transform!"**_ Felicia thought. Felicia transformed into her cat form. While most of her transformation didn't changed her whole appearence drasticually, her long cat ears, claws, fur, sharp nails and her tail appeared on her. Everyone, except Gunther, Kick and Maka was baffled by Felicia's appeareance that she was a catwomen.

"Alright! *sniff* *sniff* Okay! I got his scent! Follow me!" Felicia.

Most people, while still shocked from learning from the fact the Felicia was a catwomen, nodded their heads and follow her, thus begining their hunt for Chibisuke.

* * *

_***At the Mellowbrook Graveyard***_

Chibisuke was now sitting in front of Masaka's graveyard, now crying from the truth what really happened to her. As he weeped, he could feel the anger and the lust of revenge.

_**"Why...Why do people takes pleasure of taking innocent people lives? It's just not fair! Why did they toke away my mother? Whoever did this will pay...THEY WILL PAY!"**_ Chibisuke angrily thought, as his mind was plaughed with nothing but vengence and anger. As the night was passing by, storm clouds begin to move in and it wasn't long before it started to rain down hard. He didn't care that he would catch a cold being out in the for a long period of time, none of it matters to him; as it doesn't changed the fact that her mother was poisoned by someone. He could felt that now he's alone, all alone.

* * *

_***Back with the search party***_

As Felicia was leading the group with her enchanted sence of smell, people was getting eager and confused on where they were going. They have been following Felicia for about an hour.

"Oh this is just great! It's pouring down hard!" Jackie said.

"Man, why would Chibisuke be in this kind of area. It's kind of dangerous being out here." Gunther said.

"I agree..." Mari added.

"*sniff**sniff* Here! Chibisuke is here in this area." Felicia announced, as Felicia's nose lead them into the Mellowbrook Graveyard.

"The Mellowbrook graveyard? Why would your brother would be here?" Gunther asked Maka.

"I don't know! I don't have the answers of my brother's whereabouts!" Maka replied in a huff.

"Wow, for being the older sibling between you and Chibisuke, you acting like that your the younger due to you acting so immatrure and you don't act like your age too." Kendall said, mocking Maka.

"Well, at least i'm not some blonde bimbo showoff." Maka hissed.

"Dumbass." Kendall mocked.

"Stupid bitch." Maka sneered.

"What did you say?" Kendall asked in anger.

"You wanna go bud? I'll punished you for your being a loud-ass and to get back those years of humiliating me!" Maka replied.

"Enough you two!" Mari yelled.

Felicia sweatdropped at the two girls tension, until she got an scent of her son. "*sniff* *sniff* Over there! Chibisuke is over there!" Felicia yelled as her nose is leading the group to Chibisuke. Finally, after a long hour of searching, they found Chibisuke, drenched in the rain, with his head down, hiding his face, heartbroken and devestated.

"Chibisuke!" Everyone yelled at the distance.

Chibisuke did hear the group calling him, but did not bother to turn around to see them.

"Big brother Chibisuke! I'm so happy that your safe!" Vivian said as she ran towards Chibisuke to hug him.

Chibisuke then turned around and did the one thing that it shocked everybody. He violently slapped Vivian acrossed her face, knocking her down. Vivian, who was now shakened by being slapped by the person she admired most, started to cry uncontrollably.

"Chibisuke! What is the matter? Why did you hit Vivian? " Mari asked in anger.

_**"Kill...Me..."**_ Chbiisuke spoke.

"Huh?" Kendall asked.

"_**Kill me! Kill meee!" **_Chibisuke said as he stand up, with his eyes are now blank with no pupils, feeling nothing but vengence and sadness.

"Whoa! Chibisuke calm down!" Kendall said.

"_**Kill me! Kill MEEE! They hacked and poisoned them! They poisoned and made them suffered! Just treated them like animals and subjects! Have no value for human life! It's hopeless to run! So kil me before it happens!"**_ Chibisuke randomly said. _**"UAAAAH!"**_

"Chibisuke! Calm down! Get a hold of yourself!" Gunther said as he started to retrained him.

Jackie then looked at the grave stone that Chibisuke was sitting in front of. She then saw Masaka's name on the tomb stone.

"Felicia, did something happened to Masaka that we don't know about?" Jackie asked.

"Oh...no...he must've found out what truly happened about Masaka's death was no accident." Felicia replied, not wanting to come to this.

"W-What do you mean? I thought that his mother's death was an accident!" Gunther asked.

"No...her death wasn't an _**accident **_as he and everyone that he told, thinks..." Maka replied.

"_**No no no no NO! I'm scared! Masaka! Masaka! This can't be happening! This is not happening! Please tell me that Masaka's death was an accident and not a homicide!"**_ Chibisuke continued on.

"Chibisuke." Felicia spoke.

Chibisuke eyes and pupils returned and saw Felicia approching to him.

"My dear, precious child, my treasure...Chibisuke. You're frightened... You poor thing. You must be anxious... It's understandable." Felicia as she knelled down on the grass in front of him.

"Ever since that you lost Masaka, the person that looked after you when she adopted you after you were abandoned as a baby, you try to moved on and try to remained happy as possible. You must be so tired, Chibi. Do not fret Chibi, clear your thought. If you are pained, then cry Chibi. Release it from your heart. There is no need to worry. And no need to hold it in. Because we are your family, even your friends, though not blood related, are part of your family too." Felicia said as she embraced her son with a warming hug.

"You have always done well Chibisuke." Felicia finsihed as she hold her Chibisuke tightly.

That did it. Unable to hold his emotions a second longer, Chibisuke finally bursted into tears, releasing all the pain, anger, suffer and sorrow that he had in his aching heart after all the years that he held it in. As he was releasing his emotions, Chibisuke's friends, while most of them were shocked and emotionless, looked at Chibisuke in pity and in guilt for finding out that his mother was murdered. They couldn't inmagined how Chibisuke was feeling right now.

"Chibisuke..." Mari spoke as she was now tearing up a little bit.

"Poor Chibisuke..." Jackie said.

Even Kednall, Kick and Gunther was feeling pity on their valued friend.

"Gunther, for now on, we will be with Chibisuke and make him happy as long as possible." Kick said.

"I'm with you all the way buddy." Gunther agreed with Kick.

* * *

After finding Chibisuke from the raining weather, the gang finally headed on home. For the most of the trip back home, everyone, especailly Chibisuke, was quiet and didn't feel like talking much, due to what happened at the graveyard. After 45 minutes of walking, they finally reached thier home neighborhood. Chibisuke's friends sayed their goodbyes and encouraged Chibisuke that everything was gonna be alright. After the last of his friends left, Felicia, Vivian, Maka and Chibisuke walked inside their house. As they were dripping wet from being in the rain, they quickly changed their clothes and decided to go to bed and call it a night. As they were about to go to bed, the doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Felicia said.

Felicia opened the door. It was Mari.

"Mari? What's wrong? Do you want me to drop you home?" Felicia asked.

"Felicia... can I stay with you guys for the night?" Mari asked.

"Um... sure you can...come on in." Felicia replied as she let Mari in.

"I'm so sorry if this is so sudden. It's just that... Chibisuke have always been there for me whenever I'm sad or depressed. He was there when I need someone to comfort me! Now It's my turn I be there for him!" Mari said.

Felicia smiled at Mari's supportive nature. She was happy that Chibisuke has found so many great and supportive friends that cared about him very much.

"Thank you for being very thoughtful Mari. I knew all this time that Masaka died from radioactive poisoning. I kept the truth hidden from Chibisuke to protected him from becoming enraged and from his life being tainted in revenge, trying to find the person who poisoned her. Chibisuke don't deserved to have his life being tainted by nothing but vengence and hatred." Felicia explained.

"Yeah...I know it must be rough doing all you can to protected Chibisuke." Mari said.

"But still, it's worth it in the end. Now let me get you a pair of Pajamas and you can sleep in Chibisuke's room." Felicia said.

"Okay." Mari said.

Felicia went to her room and gave Mari a purple shortsleeved nightdress and Mari went to the bathroom and quickly changed into it. After changing clothes, Mari walked towards Chibisuke's room. When she opened the door, Mari saw her best friend, Chibisuke, on his bed, curled up in a ball. Chibisuke then lifted his head and saw Mari in front of him, still feeling sad.

"Why...why does this has to happened to me..." Chibisuke asked.

"Chibisuke... I know must feel devestated by this... but I'm here for you okay... Everything will be okay..." Mari said as she embraced Chibisuke with a warming hug.

Chibisuke hugged back and cried on Mari's shoulder. After a while, Chibisuke feel slighty better.

"Mari...thank you very much...I owe you big time..." Chibisuke said.

"Dont be...I did this because we are friends...no, we are family... you don't have to owe me anything..." Mari said.

Chibisuke smiled at this and hugged her. Just then, they heard Chibisuke's bedroom door be opened. It was Vivian. She is wearing a pink colored love sleeved nightgown.

"Big brother...are you okay?" Vivian asked.

"Vivian, I'm so sorry about earlier when I hit you." Chibisuke apologised.

"Don't worry about it...I'm used to this kind of stuff." Vivian replied.

"What? No...never say that. I've have no excused to hit you like that... do you forgive me Vivian?" Chibisuke asked.

"Chibisuke... of course I do...cause your my big brother after all... Can I sleep with you tonight so you won't feel lonely anymore?" Vivian asked.

"Sure... you can." Chibisuke replied.

"YAY!" Vivian cheered.

Chibisuke, Mari and Vivian gotten beneath the covers and gotten comfortable and started to go to sleep. Chibisuke was sleeping in the middle, Vivian was sleeping on the left and Mari was sleeping in the right. When Chbiisuke opened their eyes, he turned his on both sides and saw the girls cuddling on his arms and sleeping close to him.

_**"Mari...Vivian...everyone...thank you for being there for me..."**_ Wasthe last thing that Chibisuke thought before driffed off to sleep, with a smlie on his face.

Chibisuke is so glad that he had found so many great friends in Mellowbrook. Maybe it's not so bad letting his emotions out once in a while. Hopefully tommorrow would be a better day, as his "date" with Kendall would be on at 12:00 at noon at the Mellowbrook mall.


End file.
